Against All Odds
by Inhuman X
Summary: Follow Kenmaru & his firends as they come together to get through the Soul Academy to accomplish their dreams, to be the heroes of the next generation. No matter what's in their way! Oc's closed!
1. Oc Forum & Proluge

Name

Gender

Age Apperance

Apperance

Clothes

Personality

Spirit Energy Color

Zanpaktuo:

Name & meaning:

Sealed Form:

Release Call:

Shikai:

Love Intrest: Mainly other Oc's because this story is Oc based though it still has some of the other characters that'll make apperances. So you don't have to pick now you can make up your mind as the story goes, just remember to keep it Oc.

Needed Role: Best Friend

*Note-I'm not taking Squad Positions yet, those will be asked for in future chapters.

* * *

><p>2 of my Oc's that'll be in the story:<p>

Name: Kenmaru Ichimaru

Gender: Male

Age Apperance(Obviously they age they look not their actual age): 17

Apperance: Short shaggy black hair, bright sky blue eyes, sharp almost skeletal like features like his dad Gin, very lean, muscular build.

Clothes: His right arm is tapped up for unknown reasons, he never wears a shirt. If he's at the academy, or where ever he goes, he says its a nuisance to him and it's unfortamble when he sleeps since his clothes just drag along and often hug his body and interupt his sleep(since he often sleeps on rooftops, under trees, or in trees)

Personality: Kenmaru is very lazy and is often found asleep and skipping class to get out of kido lessons since he finds no real use for them. Heis very kind, but yet is also very sarcastic, he seems to always be making fun of some one just for the fun of it. He is always ready to fight for his friends no matter what though. He often tries to find slick ways out of doing work. Sometimes his laziness will get the better of him and he will end up half asleep during a fight. Still, he is a good, caring, person, who will always protect his friends, & is not very good with authority and rules. Kenmaru is always one to put everything he does aside for his friends.

Spirit Energy Color: Blue & Black

Zanpaktuo:-

Name: Kyuseishu(Savior)

Sealed Form: A blue hilted katana with two black bent out of shape prongs for guards, and a black sheath.

Release Call: Awaken, Awaken the Heavens, Rip Apart the Heavens

Shikai: His shikai is a two sided daito blade. His katana first straigtens out into a daito blade, then the bottom of his hilt eventually takes up the rest of the blade by turning into the same leaving a hilt in the middle just enough for him to hold with one hand.

**XxX**

Name: Tenshi Einshu

Gender: Male

Age Apperance: Early Twenties

Squad: Squad 5 Captain

Apperance: Tenshi has long black spikey hair that falls to his waist, he is very muscular, well build, he has red eyes

Clothes: He wears the standard Captain's uniform.

Personality: Tenshi is very kind, though not very soft spoken, he is always making sure everything is taken care of in his squad. He is very kind to his friends and sbuordinates. He likes to finish papaer work early so he can have the rest of the day to roam the Soul Society leaving his subordinates do what they want. He is always finding the bright side of a rainy day and the bad news even if he has to make it up. He is well respected by many captains and was even good friends with some of the former captains like the Vizards, Tosen, and Gin before he became a captain. After the Winter War he voulenteered to take Aizen's position as captain only if Momo was okay with it. Then after showing he was Captain worthy, Momo finally had to put her depression of Aizen's abandoment aside and was okay with Tenshi becoming captain.

Spirit Energy Color: White

Zanpaktuo-

Name: Tengoku Hanran(Heavenly Rebel)

Sealed Form: In it's sealed form Tengoku Hanra is a green hilted reverse katana, the guard is the shape of a circle with lines swirling insde making it look like a black hole design.

Shikai Release Call: Lash out

Shikai: In shikai Tengoku transforms Tenshi's clothes into a long white ankle legnth robe, with a two large white angelic wings, his reverse katan turns into a normal white bladed katana with a white and gold hilt.

Bankai Name: Tengoku Hanran no Fumetsu Senshi Hangyaku-Sha(Heavenly Rebel the Immortal Warrior)

Bankai: In his bankai form Tenshi keeps his wings, but his blade vanishes, allowing him to create pure spears out of his spiritual pressure, along with spirit energy swords, and he can even use energy blast that look identical to Cero's. He can use his Spirit Energy to make any kind of weapon.

* * *

><p>Proluge...<p>

Laying down under a tree half asleep Kenmaru looked up at the overshadowing leaves and the toweirng clouds that danced across the sky. He moved shi shaggy black hair out of his bright sky blue eyes. He played with a twig that was in his mouth as he readied to doze off. He was only dressed in his blue Soul Academy Uniform, minus his shirt. He had his hands behind his head, and one leg propped up while the other restted across it.

"Huh..." He sighed knowing that he was gonna fail his Kido Exam today, he didn't care. He never really found a good use for Kido anyways. He always thought magic was kind of lame ocmpared to blade-to-blade combat. Then right as his eyes finaly gave in he felt small spiritual pressure around him. "Who's there?" He asked, the pressure was very weak. It was almost embarrising for him to even call it spirtual pressure.

"You Kenmaru?" A voice asked.

"What of it?" Kenmaru opened his eyes to see a group of men surrounding him. There were at least fifteen of them, they were all dressed in black Soul Reaper outfits.

"We are here to take you back to the Academy." Another man informed.

"Well you guys are too weak to even be in squads, so you guys must be with the school. Honestly man all of you put together? I walk past with dogs with moe Spiritual Pressure."

"Well that's because we didn't want to overwhelm you!" One of them yelled.

"Riiiight, whatever makes you feel better."

"Shut up!" The leader yelled.

"What do you guys want again? To take me back right? I'll go back willingly."

"Then let's go."

"They still doing the Kido Exam?"

"Yes."

"Then no El Retardo." Kenmaru closed his eyes again.

"Then we'll take you by force! Team!"

"Huh..." Kenmaru sighed as he then sensed all of their spirtual pressure released. He looked at their sword, they were all normal katana's with ovile guards, but diffrent colored hilts. "What is this the Rainbow Squad? Look at these colors man!"

"Shut up before we are forced to go all out!"

"Dude...I'll take you on with my fist okay? You carry no intrest to me. Also why'd you bring so many people? Do they just hand out swords to anybody now?"

"That's it! Men attack!"

"Hmph...this should be fun."

* * *

><p>*So hope you guys send in Oc's &amp; read! I also hope you enjoy the story that is to come!<p> 


	2. Just in time!

"Who, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here? A whole bunch a drunks and my best friend?"

"Hey Arashi!" Kenmaru acknowledged the seventeen year old with ear length blone hair, intense ocean blue eyes, he was very well built with broad shoulders,his body was very muscular, his face had very sharp features to add on to his pronounce jaw line. He stood there and smiled widely.

"Who are you?" The head sword wielder demanded to know.

"My name is Arashi Kurieita. Unfortunetly the best friend of Kenmaru Ichimaru, and one of the best students at Sould Academy."

"Oh yeah, what about me?" Kenmaru stated.

"...like I said one of the best students at the Academy."

"Very funny." Kenmaru snickered.

"Haha." Arashi then walked up to Kenmaru in the middle of the group as they began to circle the two friends.

"So, you ready to go back to the Academy?" Arashi askerd Kenmaru.

"No, that's why they're here."

"No, they're all drunken sword holders with no life." Arashi commented.

"Hey!"

"You can smell their breath, I saw them get drunk." Arashi stated.

"Well, now what? They think they're going to take _me_ back!"

"Guess so."

"Yes we will! We are all very skilled!" One of them yelled out.

"Back-to-back?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you owe me, not only that but you do know that if I don't bring you back..."

"Blah, blah, blah I"ll fail the Kido Exam, blah, blah, blah, it's against the rules of Soul Society to ditch, blah blah, blah. Yeah I get it Keeper of Justice."

"Look just because I follow the rules..."

"Shut up and help me!"

"Right." Arashi and Kenmaru stood back to back as they were circled around by the men.

"Ya!" One of the men swung his blade downwards at Kenmaru. Kenmaru kicked his knee making him fall on one knee, he then kneed him in the face, which was followed by a punch across the jaw. Then another man ran at Kenmaru, he flipped him over his shoulder in which then Arashi punched him in the back of the head and kicked his knee out from the back. This made the man fall down on both knees in which Arashi tripped him over face first by using his foot to pull the man's ankle.

"Nice." Kenmaru complimented.

"Thanks." Arahshi smiled.

"Roll over!" Kenmaru yelled, then Arashi bent over making one man miss from striking him in the face and just barely strike Kenmaru. Kenmaru and Arashi's arms were locked up as Kenmaru was on Arashi's back. Kenmaru then completley rolled off Arashi's back and kicked one man in the face.

"Duck!" Arashi yelled.

"Got it!" Kenmaru ducked down as Arashi spin kicked another man, while Kenmaru rolled under him jumped up and gave a strong uppercut to two other guys.

"Here we come!" Three man rushed Kenmaru and Arashi. Two of them rushed the two directly. One ta Kenmaru, the other at Arashi, and one from above.

"Wow, really?" Kenmaru laughed, "These guys sure are...persistent?"

"Yerah, that's the word." Arashi replied. The two then used their Flash Step to dodge all three men, this made the men collide.

"Haha! Huh...this ins't really fun anymore. Hey Captain Rainbow!" Kenmaru yelled.

"That's not my name!" From behind the lead swordsman prepared to bring down his sword on Kenmaru's head. Kenmaru turned around and landed a strong blow in the stomach making him drop his sword and hold his gut in pain. Then Kenmaru finished him off with a strong hand to the temple finishim him off.

"Whatever." Arashi could tell that Kenmaru was still half asleep.

"Anybody else?" Arashi called out to who was left, "No? Good! Next time you plan on attacking miners of the Soul Society who are only triny to make it to their Kido Exam for the Soul Academy think of the assault consequences! Understood!" The remaining people nodded their heads in agreement. "Good! Let's go Kenmaru."

"Whatever..." He sighed. The two then took off. As the two Flash Stepped next to each other Kenmaru looked at his friend, stil half asleep, and said, "You know they can't really be charged with that right?"

"Their drunk they don't know anything."

"Hahahahaha!" Kenmaru laughed, "Good point." Kenmaru tried to slow down his Flash Step so he wouldn't have to make it for the Kiodo Exam. Arashi wouldn't have it.

"You freaking lazy retard!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa El Retardo! You're the one who's been on time all the time, you're the one who follows all the rules..."

"Listen how many times do I have to tell you? I don't really follow them, I just respect them enough to do what I can to make the Soul Society a better place."

"What...ever..." Kenmaru's eyes got heavy as they quickly became half lidded again. As the two started getting closer to the school Kenmaru and Arashi were to late to notice Kenmaru crashing into a nearby building near the school where a large explosion took place after his fall.

"Great! Just great!" Arashi yelled as he followed his fallen friend down towards the buildings.

"Experiment Number...forty five? Or was it forty six? EXperiment Number forty five, I guess, fail..." A feminine voice said to herself.

"Kenmaru! Kenmaru!" Arashi yelled.

"Hey! Arashi that you!" The voice called back.

"Oh hey there Ruriko!" Arashi then waved his hand to a small petite woman that looked around eighteen, she had amazing gold colored eyes, chin legnth pitch black hair, she had dark brown skin, along with a naval jewel for a piercing while she had another one in her right eye brow.

"Arahshi!" Ruriko then jumped up and hugged Arashi.

"Hey..." Arashi hugged her back while also looking around for a sleeping Kenmaru. "Did you happen to see..."

"Kenmaru fall from the sky because he fell asleep during Flast Step?"

"Exactly."

"No."

"Then..."

"Jk! Of course! He's probably over there..." Rurkio pointed in one direction, "Or maybe over there, there, there, and possibly...there!" Ruriko pointed in a bunch of random directions.

"Thanks? Why don't you help me find him?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh...GET OFF ME!" A voice screamed. After the voice was done all she could hear was the heavy breathing of the one and only Kenmaru. "Darn it Kenmaru...you freaking idiot!" The girl then tossed Kenmaru at a wall of the building where he crashed. He actually crashed into the school building into a hallway right into one of his good female friends. And right out the hole everyone could see the first crash course of where he landed.<p>

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The girl then kicked him right in the gut. "WAKE UP!" After getting smashed into another wall the girl sighed quietly to herself.

"Huh?" Kenmaru groggily woke up, "Where am I?"

"You idiot..." She sighed again.

"Oh hey Hariko, what are you doing here?" Kenmaru looked at somewhat dark skinned girl with brunette hair, and bright green eyes who stood at five feet and five inches. She looked pretty built for a girl, but not to where she wasn't attractive.

"You mean in school?"

"Ummm...yeah this place. Wait school!"

"Yeah..."

"Kido Exams! Where!"

"Down the hall." Hariko pointed right behind her towards a door with the sign Kido Exams.

"Good thanks Hari."

"No problem." Though Hariko thought Kenmaru was going to run towards the Exam he ran the exact opposite, "Wait!" She now knew what he was doing and went after him.

"No!" He yelled, but before he knew it he was confronted by Arashi and Ruriko. "Are we really going to do this?" Kenmaru asked as he then began to release his black and blue spirit energy. It started out as blue when then a black aura overtook it and began to make a tornado of black and blue spirit energy.

"Guess so." Arashi sighed releasing his light blue and white spirit energy that began to rise as well.

"Kenmaru please just go." Ruriko said as she released a light blue streaked really magnificent lapis lazuil color that looked like a somewhat dark and light blue wave mixture.

"Naw, I'm good thanks for the advice though Ruri."

"Kenmaru...we've been through this. JUST GO!" Hariko yelled as her green spirit energy was now included along with it's silver streaks.

"NO!" Kenmaru yelled, and once again his eyes became half lidded as his spirit energy turned black and was outlined in blue. He looked up at his friends and his eyes were pitch black.

"Oh Kenmaru! Perfect timing it's your turn for the Kido Exam."

"Huh?" Kenmaru's eyes turned back to normal as he turned to face the proctor of the Kido Exams. Byakuya Kuchiki.


	3. The Kido Exams are the worst!

"Oh...yeah hey Byakuya..." Kenmaru sighed.

"You idiot! You always adress a Captain of the Soul Society and Thirteen Court Guard Squads as Captain, then their last name!" Arashi yelled pushing Kenmaru's head down forcing him to bow to Byakuya.

"What are you talking about? It's just Byakuya." Kenmaru whispered.

"Shut it!" Hariko yelled as she then kicked Kenmaru's head in the ground.

"OW!" Kenmaru yelled, yet still in a muffled tone since he was face first in the wooden floor.

"We are so sorry Captain Kuchiki!" Arashi, Hariko, and Ruriko bowed in honor of the captain.

"It's okay, now that I know he is here I can mark him here for his Kido Exams." Byakuya then walked off and entered a room right down the hall.

"You guys aren't going to let me just bomb this Kido whatcha-ma-call it huh?"

"You know it's the Kido Exams retard." Hariko pulled him up from the ground and dusted him off.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Huh...then I'll go get it over with." Kenmaru walked down the hall and when he reached the door he ran! He ran for his life.

"KENMARU!" All his friends yelled as they then chased after him and dragged him back and threw him in class.

"Fine! I'll take the stupid test! You three happy now!" He yelled at his friends through the door they closed behind him. then as he slowly turned around he saw three Captains. Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, and Captain Tenshi Einshu of the fifth division.

Captain Tenshi had long black spikey hair that fell to the ground, he was very muscular and well built, with piercing red eyes as he wore the normal Captains uniform.

"Ummm...yeah hey." Kenmaru waved. Unohana was smiling creepily as usual, Byakuya was sitting there, and Tenshi just looked somewhat dissapointed.

"Are you a szciophrenic?" Captain Einshu asked.

"Umm...no Tenshi, obviously I was yelling at my friends who threw me in here to die and to kill all of you with my awesome kido powers."

"So...yes?"

"NO! I'm not talking to imagenary people!"

"You better watch your tone." Byakuya commented.

"Oh whatever, so what Kido do I do first?"

"Follow us." Tenshi stood up and slid one half of the wall behind them back revealing half of a garden in the back with what seemed to be kido targets. Byakuya did the same showing the rest revealing at least eight targets.

"So...which Kido again? Hado number one right?" Kenmaru asked bending backwards to crack his back.

"No, it's Hado number thrity one." Byakuya corrected.

"Really! So I've been studying how to use Hado number one for the past few weeks!"

"You studied?" Unohona asked.

"Well..." Kenmaru looked up at the ceiling

_Flash back..._

_Flashback over..._

"Yeah no I got nothing. Not even a flash back to remember."

"How sad..." Byakuya commented.

"Do you do drugs?" Tenshi asked.

"No! Okay I'll do Hado Number Thirty One happy!" Kenmaru walked up and looked at one of the target dummies and raised his right hand and rested his left hand on his wrist, "Ohhh...high person...something something something...Hollow Mask of red fluids...and meaty substances within our bodies...I forget sometimes." Kenmaru placed in there during his incantation, "mask...things of existence and what not...flap wings, you who's name is Guy! Fire and...non ordely conduct? The sea sick sea man is a smart person who felt smart? Walk to the not north!"

Kenmaru then finished his fail at an incantation and released a penny sized small red ball of energy that ended up completley missing the target by at least a good twenty inches.

"So yeah, next?" Kenmaru sighed.

"Ummm...yeah..fail much?" Tenshi laughed.

"Whatever!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Okay, let's try the one you did practice." Unohana insisted.

"Thank Ms. Unohana. Now Push! Sho!" Kenmaru pointed one finger at the dummy he missed the first time and a small breeze hit the dummy. It didn't shake it, it just blew a leaf past it. "Yeah so...that's it right?"

"Fail..." Tenshi whispered.

"Ummm...I'll try again! I can somewhat remember the incantation for Hado number ninety one! Wanna hear it!"

"No!" All three captains yelled, but it was too late.

"Unlimited multiple hands...disrespected hands, unable to touch the brightness. Blade hands able to grasp the sky! The street that is shrouded in the night, the breeze that created the flames, time that gathers when both are together."

"He said something right, that's new huh Kuchki." Tenshi said. He turned to see no Captain Kuchiki, "Great."

"Hesitate! Disobey me you shall not! Eight bullets, light bodies, book of itesm, nine heavens, great treasure, disease wheel, fortress grey tower, Aim close by! When fired scatter and cleanly be released! Hado Number Ninety One!"

"Well here it goes Unohana..." Tenshi turned to see no Unohana, "Once again...great." He sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

"Senju Koten Taiho!" Kenmaru announced, then from all around ten pink energy spears surrounded Kenmaru and when fired they all went haywire causing explosions all around the school.

"Ha...haha! Hahaha!" Kenmaru laughed then fell asleep quickly.

"So yeah. Not so good." Tenshi sighed as he was covered in soot and dust.

"So...how'd he do?" Uohana asked as she reappared with Captain Kuchiki by herside.

"What do you think Captain Kuchiki?" Tenshi responded.

"Next please." Unohana smiled.

"Yeah sure." Kenmaru then left and came face to face with another student. A young looking 'seventeen' year old girl with very long light brown hair, it was tied with a blue ribbon that matched her perfect blue eyes. She wore the normal school girl uniform for the Academy.

"Hey Mika." Kenmaru rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hello Kenmaru, fail once again I see."

"Just Kido...just kido."

"Yeah well see, because htis year they found a new way to test our hand-to-hand combat and sword skills."

"Really now?" Kenmaru sounded intrested.

"Yes, but you'll found that out later for yourself."

"Whatever." Kenmaru walked out the door to see his friends waiting.

"Fail dude, such a major fail!" Arashi teased.

"Shut up dude." Kenmaru punched his friend.

"Haha, Mika just went in right?" Hariko asked.

"Yeah why?" Kenmaru responded with a curious look on his face. Hariko then motioned towards them to follow her as they looked through the mess and the rubble of what Kenmaru caused only to see the elegant and noble Mika Kimura of the Kimura Noble Family to do more than neccesary for her Kido Exam. They over heard her start the incantation with the words:

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado Ninety One Senju Koten Taiho!" She then pointed her hand upwards motioning to show the ten pink spears in the sky that then fell on the remaining dummies that Kenmaru still failed to hit.

"Now!" She yelled to herself, "Bakudo Number Eighty One Danku!" Then incasing good area of the dummies in a protective clear barrier the explosion from Mika's Hado was contained.

* * *

><p>"Stupid perfectionist." Kenmaru sighed as he sat down against the wall behind him.<p>

"Well she is part of the Kimura Clan. One of the highest in the noble families here." Ruriko pointed out sitting next to Kenmaru.

"Yeah whatever." Kenmaru hung his head low then lifted it back up to look at the ceiling. "I'm tired..." His eyes got havy and he was asleep once more.

"Stupid Kenmaru...always falling asleep." Arashi noted, "What he doesn't understand that Mika being in a noble family means she has to give them a good name. Wheter she wants to or not. She's supposed to be elegant, poised, and just plain out perfect. She's expected to be perfect." Arashi commented.

"Which means she's probably bound to be a Captain huh?" Hariko asked.

"Very highly, but nothing is set in stone. So we'll just have to do our best to keep up with her."

* * *

><p>"Looks like you did more than needed to pass this test." Tenshi marked down a very high score for Mika.<p>

"Perfect." Unohana smiled.

"Good work." Byakuya commented.

"Thank you." She smiled and bowed to her surperios before leaving what wa left of the room. She looked at Kenmaru, Ruriko, Arashi, and Hariko. She smiled, waved and left. She knew that she passed, and now only had to worry about the hand-to-hand combat exams, and the swordsmanship exams. Both of which she would have no problem with. If she could pass these then she would then have passed the academy.

Along with whoever else gets scored high, but the one who scores the highest has the chance to lead their own squad of academy students into their first Hollow mission. If she could do that and prove that she could lead a squad her high climbs to success could eventually have her become a lieutenant. That's only after she masters her Shikai. Which wouldn't be to hard for someone like her.

Meanwhile in Kenmaru's dream...

"Awake...awake.." A voice called.

"No..." Kenmaru yelled.

"Awake..."

"Shut up and let me sleep..."

**"Hahaha! There's no point in trying to wake him up!"** A distorted almost demonic voice demanded.

"No, he will wake alright so just shut it down."

**"Hahaha! No point! You know eventually everyone has to give up at somepoint!"**

"No! Not him...not him.." The calm voice replied, "Because one day he will finally awaken the Heavens."

"And on that same day we will rip apart the Heavens!"

Dream Over...

"Ha!" Kenmaru woke only to find himself on the floor still by the Kido Exams room with his friends. He was sweating and panting heavily as his forehead began to drip.

"Kenmaru what's wrong?" Hariko asked.

"It's..." He looked around to see their faces, "I'm fine...I'm just gonna go back to sleep." And when he did he prayed that he didn't hear any of those voices again.


	4. Being Givin a Reason

Kenmaru, Ruriko, Hariko, and Arashi were all done with their Kido Exams and like the rest of the students called to the main hall for a surprise presented by Captain Einshu. They found seats up front by another of their good friend Suzume Sasaki.

"Hey Suzume." Kenmaru smiled as he waved to Suzume. She looked around seventeen, she had somewhat a pale skin, intense green eyes like emeralds, her hair was a firey red like a mane of fire that fell to her waist, and she had bangs that stopped at her eyebrows, she was dressed in the usual Academy outfit.

"Hey Kenmaru, sorry about your Kido Exam."

"It's no problem. It's not like I'm going to use Kido anyways, right?"

"Haha right. Using Kido is like you falling asleep...I mean not falling asleep haha sorry." She somewhat blushed.

"Huh? It's okay, I just can't wait to hear this announcement!"

"Same here, I heard it's about the hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship exams." She stated.

"Whatever it is I'll pass without a doubt!"

"Like how you passed the Kido Exam?"

"Heeyyy..." Kenmaru sighed somewhat depressingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"That's okay, let's just sit and watch...or listen."

"Yeah it's listen." She smiled.

"Alright everyone listen up..." Captain Einshu stood up behind a large podium with a golden plaque with the Thirteen Court Guards Squad Insginia on it. He looked at the students dressed in an ocean of white with diffrent streaks of red and blue. Then the shirtless Kenmaru sitting there awaiting eagerly for the announcement. "As you all know I am Captain of Squad five of the Thirteen Court Guard Suads. Captain Tenshi Einshu, I'm here to explain to you on the idea I came up with on how to test all of for your next Exams. Your Hand-to-Hand combat and Swordsmanship Exams will all be taking place as tournaments."

"Tournaments?" Kenmaru muttered under his breath.

"You all heard me right." Tenshi reassured the now talkative crowd of students, "Let me explain. It's all some what similar. In the Hand-to-Hand combat you will be scored on whatever we think is fair , depending on the intensity I guess you could say, for your fight. I, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Captain-Commander Yamamoto will be scoring this tournament. We will not be counting hits as points. However the match goes we will score you. There will be a top ten. Though even if you get a low score in that you can make it up in the Swordsmanship Tournament. It goes the exact same way, except we study and observe how you handle your sword, technique, fighting style, etc. Then when both are done the one who either scored number one in both tournaments or whoever got the highest score will get a prize."

"Which will be what!" Kenmaru yelled crossing his arms now interested in what else Tenshi was going to see.

"They will lead a squad of six to seven people who also scored highly for one final test. This test will help me see how well they do in leading a group, how they coup in difficult situations, and so on. They will lead that team from three months to a year if they go very fluently. Then when it's all said in done...well...you'll just have to get that far to see."

"Are we going to be using our own zanpaktuo?" Arashi asked.

"Yes you will, I mean if you are able to. When I say 'able to' as in use nothing but your sealed form. If you have any further questions all of your teachers have been informed. Now I will see you in...a month up to two months. Understood? In that time you have no school and just time to train and practice. Also for those who scored terribly...and I mean terribly." Tenshi looked at Kenmaru for a while.

"On the Kido Exams." He finished with a stare at Kenmaru.

"Did I say sorry about that?" Kenmaru asked.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh ok then...well sorry? I guess."

"Whatever, anyways yeah see you then!"

"Perfect!" Kenmaru jumped up out of his seat and raised his fist high, "I have a whole month or so to train. Though I don't need it so I'm going to sleep for a whole month."

"That's not sleep, that's coma." A voice commented.

"Huh?" Kenmaru turned around to see teenager who looked seventeen, he had short spikey dark almost black purple hair with streaks of a dark indigo, he had large green-yellow eyes that had slightly slited pupils, he was very well built, and very lean, and he had a black snake tatoo at the base of his neck that continued on to his shoulders. Though you couldn't see it go to his shoulders, you just saw the design of the snake and the pathway it was taking around his body. He wore no socks, sandals, his lower hakam was ripped to an inch or so below his knee, and the sleeves were completley gone.

"Hey there Hotaka." Kenmaru waved, "How'd you find your way over here?"

"I heard you retard." The male, now known as Hotaka, replied while taking a blind fold and tied it to his face to cover his eyes.

"Why am I constantly being called retard?"

"Because you kinda some what sort of are one." Suzume answered.

"Yeah, thanks Suzume. But you guys should know I'm not mentally ill okay. I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever floats your boat buddy." Hotaka smiled, "Oh by the way! Hey Arashi, Ruriko, and Hariko. Everyone's together huh?"

"Yeah." Arashi walked up with the two girls by his side.

"So what do you guys think about this whole tournament thing?" Hariko asked.

"I think it's wonderful! I have up to at least two months to try experiments, train, pull pranks, pull pranks, try out experiments..."

"You said pull pranks and experiments twice." Suzume said.

"I know."

"Well all I know is that it's about time." Kenmaru chuckled.

"About time for what?" Hotaka asked.

"Hmph, that they gave me a reason to actually try now." Kenmaru snickered.

* * *

><p>1 week later...<p>

"Kenmaru wake up dude!" Arashi grabbedc his friend and tossed him down off the roof where he found him.

"Guah!" Kenmaru woke up and landed on his feet at the last second limiting the damage he took from the fall. "What do you want Arashi!"

"You said the school gave you a reason to try right? Well it's time to try."

"Whatever makes you feel better." Kenmaru picked up his school sword that was give to every student. He held a blue hilted sword with an oval guard.

"Then here I come!" Arashi yelled, his sword had a yellow hilt with the same guard. Their swords clashed and they had an intense stare down.

"That all you got buddy?" Kenmaru teased. He kicked Arashi sending him up then threw his sword at Arashi. Arashi dodged Kenmaru's blade and grabbed it, what he didn't notice was that Kenmaru was behind him and actually struck Arashi. They were back-to-back in mid-air. Kenmaru swung his hand back hitting Arashi with his forearm sending him back down. "I was always the more battle ready one."

"I was always the smarter one." Arashi teased with his blade and Kenmaru's at Kenmaru's neck. "Looks like I win." Arashi smiled.

"Yeah or..." Before Kenmaru could finish his eyes went black and he heard the demonice distorted voice from his Kido Exam.

**"SLEEP!"** The voice demanded. With that Kenmaru quickly reacted to grabbing both his and Arashi's blades, kicked Arashi and sent himself downwards landing back first.

"Kenmaru!" Arashi dashed down only to find him asleep.

"What's going on?" Hariko asked as she, Suzume, and Ruriko aided Arashi. They all saw what happened from at least three miles away.

"I don't know we started training and he just fell." Arashi explained.

"We should get him to the nurse right?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ruriko agreed.

"Then let's get going." Arashi picked up his friend and their swords.

Meanwhile...

"Darn it where am I!" Kenmaru stood up and found himself looking down at ruins. A large town of destroyed city ruins, but there was something diffrent from this. He looked at where he stood and found himself standing on the sky as clouds passed by he looked up to see the ruins collapsing. As a piece fell it came towards him, it was very diffrent and weird indeed. "Where am I!" He yelled.

"Well, finally you're here."

"Huh?" Kenmaru's attention was snatched quickly like a theif in the night by a man who looked around forty. He had short black hair that hugged his face and was somewhat ragged, his eyes were brown, he was taller than Kenmaru and wore a white ankle legnth sleevless hooded shihakusho with a black interior.

"My name is..."

"Hey I really don't care who you are!"

"My name is Kyuseishu n!"

"Well sorry Kyuseishu."

"Wait you heard me?"

"Yeah clear as day."

"Well then listen up, because I'm in only here for one reason."

"Which is?"

"Because I am your zanpaktuo..."

"My...zanpaktuo?" Kenmaru repeated

"Yes..your zanpaktuo."

"What do you want?"

"Do you not undestand! It's about time you listen to me so you can use my as your partner."

"Yeah, that's cool and all but I have these exams coming up and no offense but I want to do it without using you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'll train with you, but I won't use you."

"Hmph, well then let's just see how you intend to do that. Because before you can even use me, you have to beat me..."

"Beat you?"

"In a fight!"


	5. The Start of Training Day?

Hariko, Arashi, Ruriko, and Suzume all took Kenmaru to the Academy Nurse. Arashi carried him and they Flash Stepped the whole way. They constantly jumped over buildings, over students, through crowds, and so on.

"Hello!" Arashi yelled as he then layed Kenmaru in a bed in Nurse's Office.

"Hello." The Nurse smiled as she brushed back her long brown hair from in front of her brown eyes.

"Our friend fainted during training, do you think you can help him?" Hariko stated.

"Well of course, I'll just observe the situation..."

"Kenmaru training? No way." A voice stated. In the doorway a male who looked like he was in his twenties stood with his green punk hair style, with his tan skin, he had blue eyes, he had a scar on the left side of his jaw that was close to his cheeck and down to the start of his neck, he was also very lean and somewhat muscular.

"Hey Ranga." Suzume waved.

"Hey there Suzume. So Kenmaru actually trained?"

"Well, we started training then something happened making him faint."

"He didn't faint." The Nurse instructed.

"Really?" Everyone, with the exception of Ranga, said in a creepy haromnic unison.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Are you serious!" Hariko yelled in anger.

"The idiot!" Ruriko yelled as she began to choke him.

"No plese dont!" The Nurse begged, "He might be asleep, but for some reason he's in a kind of dream trance. He won't be awake for a while."

"So he's in coma?" Ranga asked.

"Strangely enough, yes."

"Can he hear us?" Hariko asked.

"No, but I'm not a hundred percent certain about that."

"Can he feel pain?" Everyone, including Ranga, asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm..." Arashi looked at his best friend's sleeping body. He then looked at Hariko, "Do it."

"YES!" Hariko then took the bottom of her hilt and just smashed Kenmaru right in his...well you know.

"Hmph, that should do something right?" Ruriko asked.

"Kenmaru!" Suzume yelled to herself as she aided her friend quickly.

"It's okay Suzume, he'll feel it later." Arashi reassured, "Well if that's all nurse we shall get going." Arashi nodded.

"Hey you guys..." Ranga caught their attention, "You guys training for the Tournament Exams?"

"Of course, we all are." Suzume informed.

"I see...well then. Which one of you would like to train with me?"

"Huh?" Ruriko looked puzzled, "Train as in?"

"As in we both fight against each other in hand-to-hand and with our swords." Ranga looked at the four all of them with puzzled looks. They all knew that he excelled in hand-to-hand in a similar matter to Kenmaru. Actually he is probably the only person that could take both Kenmaru and Arashi at the same time.

"Well..." Hariko started, "I'm training Suzume in Kido!"

"That's right!" Suzume agreed and the two quickly left.

"I...have experiments and pranks to test and pull...so later!" Ruriko Flash Stepped out of there as well.

"Well...my trainig partners down and I really don't want to, but hey why not?"

"Nice, now I got two partners."

"Partners? As in more than just me?"

"Exactly."

"Who's the other?"

* * *

><p>"Darn it!" Kenmaru was blasted back intoa building right through a wall. He was using his standard katana from the Academy, while Kyuseishu was using diffrent.<p>

"How sad, I haven't even realsed yet."

"Well then I'll just have to make you!" Kenmaru stated as he used his Flash Step to appear behind Kyuseishu. "Ha!"

"Nope." Kyuseishu countered Kenmaru's swing by jumping over Kenmaru and slashing his right shoulder.

"Guah!"

"Pay attention!" Kyuseishu slashed Kenmaru's back. Kenmaru quickly turned and their swords clashed hard. Kyuseishu jumped back and stood on the side of a building, Kenmaru dashed right up that building creating a dust cloud and a crater as he advanced forward. Kyuseishu stuck his blade out, but was surprised when Kenmaru cut his back. Kyuseishu seemed unphased as he then spun and swung his blade aiming for Kenmaru's head.

Kenmaru ducked and took a swing at Kyuseishu's arms, Kyuseishu stopped with one hand and stabbed his left shoulder. Kenmaru grabbed Kyuseishu's blade and cut Kyuseishu from the waist to his abdomen. Kyuseishu reacted by kicking Kenmaru in the gut. Kenmaru was blasted down the building and landed on his feet. Kyuseishu dashed down and slashed at Kenmaru. Kenmaru reacted by side-stepping and slashed Kyuseishu's ribs. Kenmaru quickly noticed that Kenmaru was actually healing himself!

"Dude! Are why you healing! I swear if you're a medic zanpaktuo I'm through!"

"No, this is part of one of my only two moves."

"Only two attacks!"

"Yes. One only for Shikai and the second only for Bankai. If you want to master how to use the Shikai move in Bankai form then it's going to take alot of training we don't have time for."

"Well I'll force you to teach me!" Kenmaru stated stabbing Kyuseishu from behind, "Gotcha!"

"Hmph missed me, your Flash Step is slow."

"What! I'm one of the fastest people at the academy!"

"Well that's too bad, because compared to me you are walking."

"Hmph, if this is the speed I get to master then I'll do what it takes!"

"Now that's what I'm looking for! So bring it!"

* * *

><p>"Well here we are!" Ranga welcomed Arashi to his training grounds where two people were waiting. One a girl and one a guy. The girl had an innocent kind face, though it seemed oddly twisted in a bored manne,. she had big purple eyes, which also had golden around the pupils though they were obviously half lidded, her skin was just a slightly tan, though not really tanned, she had short black hair, that was little past her shoulders, part of her bangs were dyed silver, she was somewhat thin and also seemed somewhat oto have meat on her bones as well, her chest was seemingly large for her body, she stood at 5 feet and 5 inches in height, and wore her Academy uniform.<p>

"Who's this Sutasu!" Ranga asked the male. The male was slightly muscualr with silver shaggy hair, and steel grey eyes.

"This is Yoshi Chikako, she's going to be training with us."

"Hmph, fine with me more people to fight!" Ranga celebrated in a somewhat dark tone.

"So shall we begin or what?" Arashi asked.

"We shall, you all against me!" Ranga demanded.

"What? Are you sure?" Sutasu eyed Ranga.

"Who cares if he's sure or not?" Yoshi said kind of boringly.

"Thank you Yoshi, now let's get started!" Ranga began to release large amounts of his purple and blue spiritual pressure.

"Agreed!" They all ssaid in unison. Sutasu began releasing a red and blue spiritual pressure, Arashi released his light blue and white, Yoshi's pressure was a silver and black color.

"So this is the start of our training huh?" Arashi smiled, "Then let's get started!"


	6. Battle Grounds!

"Ha!" Ranga smashed Arashi's head into the ground by palming his face.

"Here we go!"

"I don't think so!" Ranga turned around and tornado kicked Sutasu in the face.

"Gotcha!" Yoshi caught Sutasu just in time, but wasn't fast enough to counter Ranga who was right behind her.

"Looks like I got you!" Ranga teased with a fist held high.

"Watch out!" Arashi pushed Yoshi and Sutasu out of the way and grabbed Ranga's fist. Arashi struggled as he was being forced back, the heels of his feet were pushing the dirt back while he used both hands to block Ranga's one.

"Come on Arashi! You taking me on alone is insulting!" Ranga then went for a knee to the gut, but was stopped by Yoshi who got down on one knee and blocked with her forearm and elbow in a strange blocking position. "Yoshi, you're still here!" Ranga then decided to bring his other leg back for a kick to get rid of Yoshi, but was stopped again. This time by Sutasu who grabbed his knee pit and wrapped his arms around Ranga's one leg hard and tight.

"I find this funny, because I still have one more limb!" Ranga took his last remaining fist to strike Arashi. Arashi quickly reacted and flipped over him still holding on to one arm. He then got both of Ranga's arms in a Chicken Wing position.

"Release you guys!" Arashi called. When Yoshi and Sutasu released Ranga's limbs Arashi suplexed Ranga slamming him into the ground head first. He let go and rolled away from Rang'as body, which started to comeback to life.

"Why'd we decide to train with him!" Sutasu stated.

"There was nothing else better to do." Yoshi stated with half lid eyes.

"This is only for the training. If we can figure out how to beat him then we'll all have a chance to fight him one on one in the Exam Tournament." Arashi explained.

"Good point." Sutasu agreed.

"Stop talking and fight!" Ranga declared as he rushed all three of the students.

"Huh...a bumb rush Ranga? That's a little stupid and risky even for you." Arashi sighed, "You should know that the Soul Society never really likes or agrees to allow a flat out bumb rush against the opponet. It's not a proper battle strategy." Arashi explained.

"Take this!" Ranga smashed his fist in the ground causing boulders to fly from the ground.

"Here I come!" Ranga yelled darkly as he grabbed Sutasu and tossed him into the ground.

"Missed me!" Sutasu yelled as he reappeared behind Ranga.

"What the!"

"That was Hado number one! I was able to push him a few inches away from your grasp just in time!" Arashi smiled.

"Then I'll get you!" Ranga stood behind Arashi within an instant.

"You know I'm faster." Arashi sighed as he vanished from Ranga's sight.

"And here I am!" Yoshi kicked Ranga in the side of the head sending him a few feet over.

"Nice kick there Yoshi, you've learned alot huh?"

"Well there is a reason why I joined the academy." Yoshi smirked.

"I thought you didn't know Yoshi?" Sutasu commented.

"Yeah...I lied. Haha we've been friends since we were kids. We've grown up together."

"Well I don't care who you grew up with because I'm taking you down!" Arashi appeared from underneath Ranga and kicked him into the sky.

"Here I go!" Sutasu came from above and slammed his feet into Ranga's stomach forcing him downwards.

"Let's end it!" Arashi yelled, "Yoshi you're up!"

"Right." Yoshi jumped up and hugged Ranga from behind as they began to fall, she twisted his body so they would both land head first.

"Yoshi on my count!" Arashi aimed at Yoshi's head hoping to pull off one more trick before he could do in the final attack.

"Do it now!" Yoshi demanded.

"Wait..." Arashi waited a good thrity seconds before he actually used Hado Number One to push Yoshi upwards forcing her into the air. While in air she elegantly recovered and landed on her feet while leaving Ranga to crash. "My turn again!" Arashi jumped up and caught Ranga in a head scissors and twisted his neck forcing him into the ground head first.

"So you think we won?" Sutasu asked.

"I hope so." Arashi said out of breath.

"No...it's not over..." Yoshi commented with half lidded eyes as she saw Ranga begin to stand up battle damaged and all, "It's just begun." She said depressingly.

* * *

><p>Hotaka, Suzume, Ruriko, and Hariko were all standing face to face tired and out of breath.<p>

"So...you guys ready to continue?" Hotaka asked.

"Of course!" Ruriko smiled, "A four way sword fight! This is awesome!"

"Yeah, I agree. Let's continue."

"I came here to get stronger and that's what I'll do! That's what we'll do together!" Suzume then charged at Ruriko and their swords clashed hard nearly snapping.

"Nice you guys." Hariko smiled.

"Pay attention!" Hotaka demanded as he rushed Hariko and their swords came together as well. Hotaka and Hariko's blades fought for dominance as he powered her sword down then used one hand to use a Kido. "Hado Number Four: Byakurai!" Hotaka then released a powerful lightning blast at Hariko point blank range.

"Don't think so!" Hariko quicky dodged. She then reppared behind Hotaka and went slashed his back.

"Guah!" He cried out in pain, "Good job, but not good enough!" He demanded as he turnedc and slashed her stomach.

"Ah!" Hariko felt her stomach ooze out blood, she then felt her arm do the same as she saw Suzume cut her left arm, "Suzume!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Suzume smiled, her smile was cut short by Hariko who tried to stab her.

"Let's not get too serious you guys!" Hotaka called out.

"Then what fun is that!" Ruriko yelled from behind preparing to slash at Hotaka.

"It's not for fun, it's for training." Hotaka blocked Ruriko's balde with one hand injurying his hand and weakining his arm. "Remember?" He asked as he tossed Ruriko's blade aside and looked on. "Though no matter what I'm going to win with the highest score and lead my team on succesful Hollow missions. Then all the Captains will see me as Squad worthhy and from there I'll eventually become a lieutenant."

"Well see about that!" Suzume called.

"She's right, becaure right now you have to focus on us!" Hariko stated as they double teamed Hotaka.

"Then I'll do what I need to until then."

* * *

><p>Mika was starring across her training field facing a person who looked nineteen, with jetblack hair, red eyes, a well toned body, and wore a black headband.<p>

"Hey Kazuma you ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The man known as Kazuma looked at Mika as he drew his sword and readied.

"Then let's begin! Shakkaho!" Maki released a red ball of energy at Kazuma.

"Sho!" Kazuma countered by pushing it back.

"Ha! Tsuzuri Raiden!" Mika sent an electrical current through her sword as she went to attack Kazuma.

"Sorry." Kazuma Flash Stepped out of the way only to find Mika behind him with her blade held high and two of her fingers touching his spine.

"Byakurai!"

"Raikoho!" Kazuma yelled as a yellow blast of electricity came down from the sky splitting the two up before Mika could use Byakurai.

"Haien!" Mika countered.

"Sokatsui!" Both blast countered each other causing a small explosion. Kazuma appeared from behind Mika and slashed her shoulder down.

"Over here!" Mika rushed at Kazuma and slashed his waist, or so she thought. Their blades met just before Mika cut him.

"That all you got?" Kazuma asked as they both struggled to over power one another.

"You should know that whatever you do isn't going to effect me."

"So if I did this..." Kazuma vanished and held his blade up to Mika's neck with no hesitation as the edge began to tease her neck with the thoughts of the blade piercing her throat like a needle through paper.

"Kuyo Shibari." Mika whispered with her eyes closed as eight black holes began to circle Kazuma cutting off his spirirtual pressure as a ninth black hole was found in his chest, "Byakurai!" Sh turned and blasted Kazuma in the chest sending him backwards. "Like I said nothing. You can't touch me or outsmart me Kazuma. I'm going to win this tournament and prove who the best student here really is."

"Well that's nice, but just remeber this..."

"What?"

"Never let your guard down!" Kazuma yelled as her once more Flash Stepped and cut her stomach, she stood perfectly still.

"I never let my guard down, I waited for you to attack. So now look at yourself..." She commented.

"Hmph, nice job. Why you training with me? Your already at Captain readiness level."

"I'd rather not put myself up so high and just say Lieutenant."

"Whatever's okay with you." Kazuma sighed as he held his stomach, "I think we should have somebody train with us too."

"No student can compare to me or you so far."

"I never said it'd be a student."

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Kenmaru slammed Kyuseishu into a building wall and then stabbed him in the stomach. "How you liek that!"<p>

"That depends, how you feel about this!" Kyuseishu then slashed Kenmaru's chest from shoulder down.

"Hmph, nice...I guess." Kenmaru charged Kyuseishu only to find him behind Kenmaru with a blade through his shoulde, "You suck you know that..."

"Thank you." Kyuseishu smiled mockingly.

"Your welcome!" Kenmaru yeleld as he turned, with the blade in his shoulder, and slashed Kyuseishu, "GUAH!" Kenmaru felt the blade tear at his bone when he turned.

"Darn it!" Kyuseishu yelled in pain as he felt his collar bone get slashed in half.

"I win!" Kenmaru kicked Kyuseishu back away from him then tackled him into a building forching him through another building wall.

"You win? Yeah right!" Kyuseishu stabbed Kenmaru again and slid his sword more over to the side cutting him from the inside.

"Guah!" Kenmaru dropped is blade and punched Kyuseishu in the face. He grabbed Kyuseishu's arm and broke it, after that he grabbed his sword and stabbed Kyuseishu right in the heart. "So I win right?"

"Hmph...yeah...you beat me Kenmaru...you win." Kyuseishu slowly faded into his blade that was being held by Kenmaru and Kenmaru looked at it. The sword was a normal katana with a blue hilt and a black guard that had two bent out of shape prongs.

"Well then...awake Kyuseishu." Where Kenmaru got that from he had no idea as Kyuseishu appeared once more.

"Yes Kenmaru?" Kyuseishu asked in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"What are your release calls?" Kenmaru asked in a very cursious tone.

"Really? Well you already know awake..."

"Yeah, I find that ironic knowing that I love to sleep and don't like to wake up."

"Whatever, and then there's awaken the Heavens."

"That it?" Kenmaru asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Eh, I guess that sounds cool." He shurgged.

"It's not supposed to sound cool you tard!"

"Soooorrrrryyyy..." Kenmaru prolaounged for laughs.

"Whatever, let's just get on to the next part can we?"

"Well how come when I called your release you didn't go into Shikai?"

"Because you still have to go through two more test."

"What! That's no fair! I already did one test so screw you!" Kenmaru flipped off his zanpaktuo spirit.

"One of the test isn't with me and starts now so..." Kyuseishu vanished from sight and in front of Kenmaru a new being stood. This new creature had no face at all and just had fierce pitch black eyes, his body color was pure snow white, his body mass and index was muscular, he had a long spear tail, he had large demon/bat like wings, along his white body a black pattern ran down under his arms and down his ribs. As he got closer his faceless mask began to form, it was a white skeleton mask that had a look of pure evil, on the left side it stayed plain. While on the right side a large pointed horn that stuck out forward while only half the smile arrived, it stopped right in the middle of both eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The being asked he then removed the mask and his apperance changed to look exactly like Kenmaru, with the exceptions of their color schemes. His out fit was white, his hair was white, his eyes were pitch black, his skin was pure white. His zanpaktuo hilt was colored black and the guard was white. "I am you and you are me, for we are one. It's destiny."

"Well we can't be one, because I don't make terrible rhymes. Heck I don't rhyme at all!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Whatever, My name can be your or yours reversed."

"So...Uramnek? That's werid. Your a Hollow huh?"

"You figured that out fast."

"Whatever, your my inner Hollow blah, blah, blah. We gonna fight or what? Because once I'm done with you I'll take on Kyuseishu again and ifnally have the full power of my Shikai."

"Is that what you think is going to happen? You have much more to learn than just the release. Who being who you are...life won't be easy."

"I never said it was easy El Reatardo!"

"Watever."

"Your name is Whitey."

"What! Why!"

"Because your white as snow dumbassio!"

"Hmph...Imma enjoy kicking your butt."

"Whatever floats your boat. Because no matter what Hollow or not I don't care whate happens! I'm going to win! So let's do this! Whitey!"


	7. The Shadow that isn't really there?

"Take that!" Kenmaru punched his Hollow in the face sending it right into another building.

"Ha!" His Hollow came back and smashed his fist in Kenmaru's stomach. Kenmaru took a deep breath as he followed up with a strong fist across the Hollows face again and kneed him in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. Their fight had become a one on one battle, for hand-to-hand combat. They both dropped their swords and fought. For the first few moves Kenmaru would block then counter, and same with his Hollow.

Kenmaru grabbed his Hollows arm and flipped him over and dove down to the sky below. Once they crashed into the blue ocean sky Kenmaru looked at his Hollow with a menacing look.

"This is my inner world right?"

"Yeah so?" The Hollow replied.

"Then I'll fix it so everything is right!" Kenmaru said as he began to cause buildings to collapse and fall ontop of them as Kenmaru held him down.

"You idiot! Do you know what you're doing!"

"Of course...not really." Kenmaru smiled as he let go of his Hollow and dashed up towards the buildins as they buried his Hollow. He dashed up each one as another obulder or rock came at him. He jumped window from window, from alleyway to alleway, he bounced off the ceilings up to the bottoms of the buildings. Finally when he got to the top he found all the buildings at the bottom standing straight up and he realized he was floating in the sky.

"Imma kill you!" Kenmaru heard his Hollow scream.

"Then come get me! Or better yet I'll come get you!" Kenmaru dashed backdown to his inner world as he stomped on his Hollow's stomach sending him backdown into the ground that was now properyly placed.

"That all you got?" Whitey asked as he held Kenmaru's leg with a snicker.

"Of course not fool!" Kenmaru punched Whitey in the face which caused the ground to break.

"Ouch!" Whitey kicked Kenmaru in the back, he then got Kenmaru in a head scissors and slammed him into the ground head first. Whitey followed by kicking Kenmaru in the back of the head and dropped down and began choking him out. "How you like that you weakling!"

"Who you calling weak!" Kenmaru yelled back releasing his blue spirit energy that caused the ground to shake and buildings to vibrate.

"You!" White responded as he tightened his grip and began to release a black spirirt energy that fused with Kenmaru's causing both to turn into a black and blue just like Kenmaru's original color.

"What's this?" Kenmaru asked gasping for air.

"That's right...talk so you can slowly kill yourself...I'll still explain though. You see the source of your black spirit energy is me! Your Hollow!"

"No...I have no Hollow!" Kenmaru disagreed as he released more spiritual pressure forcing Whitey to let go.

"What the!"

"I'm not just some Soul Reaper you can take over! I am Kenmaru Ichimaru...son of Gin Ichimaru!"

* * *

><p>"Man...I can't believe it..." Arashi sat next down to Suzume pouring water all over his tired head.<p>

"Another hard day of training Arashi?"

"You know it." Arashi smiled as they looked upon their friend who was now in intensive care. It seemed like that now injuries would just appear on his body, this has been happening for weeks. Five weeks to be exact. For five weeks everyone was training and he was asleep.

"You know it's just like him to be asleep when he's finally 'prepared' for something." Hotaka commented.

"Yeah, but we could never really gurantee that he was going to train anyways." Arashi pointed out.

"I don't know you guys. I mean he seenmed pretty determined." Suzume said holding and gripping the bottom part of her hakama tight.

"Suzume you know how lazy he is." Hariko stepped in drenched in water as her body glistened in the light.

"You just get out the shower?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" She looked at him.

"Sweat and a water bottle." Arashi replied showing her the now empty water bottle, "A shower sounds nice right now. I think I'll take one right now." Arashi stood up and looked over his best friend, "Hmph." He then looked at Suzume, "He'll be fine Suzu-chan."

"What you call me!" She snapped.

"Run..." Hotaka whispered.

"Right." Arashi Flash Stepped out of there, but wasn't too far ahead from the now angered Suzume who hated the nickname Suzu-chan.

"Well that sucks..." Hariko commented.

"Yeah, he's faster..." Hotaka advised.

"But she's determined." She finished.

"Good point." Hariko looked over Kenmaru's beaten and torn body as multiple nurse's took care of his injuries.

"So you guys thinking what's causing this?" Ruriko asked out of no where.

"Ah!" Hariko screamed.

"Hey Ruriko." Hotaka smiled already knowing that she was here before she snuck up on them.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here!" Hariko yelled.

"Thought it'd be funny."

"Idiot!" Hariko punched Hotaka sending him into a wall.

"Ouch!"

"We're over here wondering what is causing Kenmaru to take such serious injuries and you think it's funny to not tell me when Ruriko is coming!"

"Yes?"

"And you!" Hariko then spin kicked Ruriko into a wall, "You scare us in a time like this!"

"She scared you not me..." Hotaka corrected.

"Now you're correcting me!"

"I should just shut up huh?" Hotaka asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Right..." Hotaka crawled from his cratered wall and just left the nursery.

"Sorry..." Ruriko said sitting down next to the now calm downed Hariko.

"It's okay, but what do you think is going on?"

"Only one thing can truley go on." From the door Mika stood with her hand on her blade, but something seemed diffrent.

"Mika we don't want to argue so please."

"Fight? I don't want to fight, that'd be a waste. My energy is being saved for the next few weeks since the tournament has been moved up to two weeks from now."

"Whatever..."

"Kenmaru won't make it. If he's really trying to fight his zanpaktuo in that state he stands no chance."

"Yeah just because you think you know everything?" Suzume said in a somewhat annoyed manner with Arashi beaten and being dragged by the collar.

"It's part of being a noble, but you wouldn't know." Mika then walked out, but as she stood in the doorway she looked at everyone and said her final words, "I can't wait to see what your zanpaktuo can do. Unlike you guys I mastered my zanpaktuo already."

"So have we. Didn't take too long." Arashi said as he looked up from the floor at Mika.

"Well that's you guys, but why is Kenmaru taking so long?" She asked.

"Don't worry about. He'll see you at the tournament...we all will."

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" Kenmaru was stomping his Hollow's face in the ground and punched in every joint in his body till he couldn't blink unless it hurt, he beat him black and blue, he made him beg for mercy. At the same time he mocked and laughed.<p>

"Hahaha! You...you...are one of a kind..." Whitey laughed.

"I'm done..." Kenmaru stepped away from his Hollow and held his hand out, "Kyuseishu I'm done with this." Then all of a sudden the sword he dropped and lost in his inner wordl connected to him mentally somehow as he heard, in his head, :

"We are one now!"

Then his sword appeared in his hand and he pointed it at the Hollow's neck. He simply whispered, "You don't exist, you're just an illusion." Kenmaru stabbed the Hollow in his neck and suddenly he faded. Kenmaru looked at his zanpaktuo, "Awake." Kenmaru demanded forcing Kyuseishu to face him. "That is one of your abilities right?"

"No, your mind is my mind. We are one Kenmaru. Understand that, your inner world is mine. So I can make anything happen just like you can."

"So you made a fake Hollow to fight me?"

"Yes."

"Well then screw you!" Kenmaru called for his black sheath and put his sword back. "Well I think I'm going to sleep now. So no more of this crap!" Kenmaru yelled as his voice eachoed loudly. "Now I'll just fade my mind to black..." With that everything vanished and Kenmaru was asleep.

* * *

><p>Alright hope you guyz enjoyed this chapter! That's 2 in one day yay! Hahah, anywayz thanks to you all for reviewing now a word from your writer:<p>

If you want you can send in love intrest, IF you want.

THE END!


	8. Rushing in HalfDead?

Arashi, Hariko, Ruriko, Ranga, Suzume, Hotaka, Yoshi, and Sutasu all looked over the still lifeless body of Kenmaru Ichimaru. The nurse's stopped tending hgis body knowing that the inuries would keep coming and appearing, though one day to their surprise they just stopped. So now Kenmaru was left with recent brusies and injuries they all held their sealed zanpaktuo's on their waist and bowed to Kenmaru.

"Well looks like he's going to be missing the tournament huh?" Ruriko asked.

"Hmph, Kenmaru wouldn't miss this for the world." Arashi asked, "With that I'll leave him be."

"But Arashi..." Hariko said in surprise, "He's our friend we can't just let him miss this."

"Though you have a point, it's only customary fo be on time for our exam tournaments. It's part of the rules, if we'rel late we'll never get in." Arashi explained.

"But...what about Kenmaru?" Suzume asked.

"We'll see him again...eventually." With that Arashi left, soon to be followed by Ranga, Hotaka, Ruriko, Hariko, Sutasu, Yoshi, and a very sad Suzume. They all left Kenmaru there wounded and lonely as the Nurse' looked over his body. Though most of them left, knowing that people would get injured in the exam tournament starting today. So only one Nurse looked over him

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody today the Exam Tournament begins! Today is the Hand-to-Hand Combat portion of the test!" Captain Tenshi yelled, "All of you can go ahead and look at the board, we have already made the starting match ups for today."<p>

"Wow..." Arashi looked over as he and his friends would be fighting. It was a large open grass field with a stone, almost marble, platform for fighting. There were bleachers for all spectators from Noble families, for all captains and squads, and everyone in the academy.

"This is amazing." Ruriko whispered underneat her breath in awe at everyone there.

"You guys let's go look at the match up chart." Hariko suggested.

"Right." Hotaka nodded in agreement as they followed Hariko towards a large board with diffrent names of diffrent students.

"Looks like I'm in the second round!" Ranga celebrated as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah and I'm right after you." Yoshi said with half-lid eyes in a boring tone.

"We're all one right after another, but none of us are actually fighting each other." Arashi pointed out running his finger over the names.

"Ummm...we have a problem though you guys." Suzume said worridly.

"What now Suzume?" Sutasu asked in annoyance at her worridness of Kenmaru and now the tournament. He looked at her with a gleam that wasn't helping her feel better at all.

"Kenmaru..."

"Is in coma!" Hariko stated.

"No...he's first up...against some guy named Mujihina..." Suzme sighed in dissapointment. Then suddenly a beast of a man came up. He stood seven feet exactly, his hair was spiked and a greenish yellow, his muscles were the size of boulders, his hands could pick up Arashi and friends with only one hand, his eyes were an intense purple that scared those who looked right into them, he stood straight up and read the board.

"Ha! I'm first against some kid named Kenmaru...this should be fun." The large man then left.

"Uhhhh..." Everyone was speecless, though they were all able to speak once Suzume fainted.

"Suzume!" Sutasu and Hotaka caught her before she could hit the ground.

"This is bad..." Hariko stated.

"Bad how?" Ruriko asked, "Kenmaru is still in the hospital he won't make it so I don't know why Suzume fainted."

"Ruriko's got a point." Arashi agreed, "Even if he does get up he won't be able to get up and over here before time runs out. The tournament starts in exactly..."

_"Everybody get ready the tournament will be starting in exactly five minutes!"_ Tenshi yelled over the intercom to the students.

"Five minutes." Arashi smiled and helped find a place for Suzume to be placed down.

* * *

><p>"Man...where am I?" Kenmaru's eyes were groyy along with his vision as he finally awoke from his mental state of mind. He scanned the room to see his sword half way acrosss the room, he was wearing a shirt, and his right arm wasn't bandgaed up like how he liked it. As he went to get up he felt a sharp excrucitation pain in his groin.<p>

"GAWD!" He yelled in pain as he grabbed that area quickly and rolled out of bed, "DARN IT! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" Kenmaru looked over at the calendar in the Nurse's Office and saw what today was, "Today's the Exam Tournament huh? That seems interesting...wait! I have to get there or else I'll fail!" Kenmaru wanted to go over to grab his sword but was still in pain. He sqwirmed his body over as best he could inch by inch. Eventually he knocked down a small table. This made the nurse come in.

"Kenmaru! You're awake!"

"Yes, now please help me!"

"You should be resting not trying to move."

"Well that's too damn bad alright!" Kenmaru continued to move onwards eventually seeing a roll of wrappings that he could use to bandage his arm up. He knew he had to get over there fast, so to do so he did everything he could to stand up. He was only able to get onto one knee.

"It'll do!" He yelled as he used that one knee to leap over to the tape. He layed on his back and began to wrap his right arm up just how he liked it, when he was done he moved his fingers to get the feeling back in them. Afterwards he looked at the shirt he was wearing and ripped it off, though the pain in his groin came back. Almost every quick movement had consequences now with the movements he was making while in pain.

"Kenmaru!" The Nurse rushed ot his aide as he then saw his own scars and brusies over his body.

"Leave me alone! Unless you're going to help me back off!" Kenmaru snapped. He began to take deep breaths quickly, he couldn't waste time. Each breath was significant to what he was about to do next. Then he lifted his legs up and popped back up on his feet. Once he landed on his feet he stumbled and grabbed his groin with one hand while holding onto the Nurse's shirt with the other.

"Kenmaru..."

"Like I said...it's too damn bad if I need to be resting. I got places to be. Got me?"

"Yes." The Nurse nodded.

"Good...because here I go." Kenmaru looked at his sword while it was resting in it's black sheath. There was something new about his sword. It wasn't the same sword the school gave him, it was the sword that he used while training with Kyuseishu. "Hmph...Kyuseishu get over here." Kenmaru demanded. His sword flew into his hand along with his sheath and he looked at the Nurse. He was shirtless, battle scared, had one arm wrapped up, and had his zanpaktuo at hand. "Later."

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody let's get this thing started!" Tenshi yelled, "First off it's the large and beastly Mujihina against the lazy and terrible Kido user Kenmaru Ichiamru!" With that Mujihina stepped up on the marble floor on the left side as eveyrone stared in awe at the large student as many began to mumur.<p>

"Now...where is Kenmaru?" Tenshi asked, "Kenmaru! Kenmaru! You need to get out here or else you fail dude!" Tenshi lookedc around and still there was no Kenmaru. All of his friends looked at Tenshi and sighed in disbelief and depression, espically Suzume.

"Well no Kenmaru which means that..."

"I'm here!" Kenmaru appeared right in front of Mujihina without a look of hesitation or fear of the large man.

"Well you are here, so then let's start. You two may being."

"Hahahaha you're the Kenmaru guy? You're already beaten up and injured. Not only that you look pathetic, you can't take me on!"

"Dude...I'm fighting you?"

"Hahaha yeah! So you already know you're gonna fail with a zero percent!"

"Huh...this is going to be boring. I'll let you attack first okay?"

"What!"

"Look I'm already tired just by looking at you so get it on with okay?" Everyone was shocked to hear Kenmaru talking like this to Mujihina, this also just added to the surprise of his friends when they saw him appear. None of them could believe it at all as they saw him stand there with his sword by his side.

"Fine! You want me to go first! I'll end you with one punch!" Mujihina went to punch Kenmaru with a strong left. Kenmaru simply stuck out his left hand and blocked it with half lid eyes. No trouble, no hesitation, no fear, no comparison in power.

"All that muscle yet nothing...like I said you've already tired me. Good bye." Kenmaru the tossed Mujihina's hand, which looked like a boulder to Kenmaru's hand, down to the ground. This caused the ground to crack, Kenmaru followed up with a right hand to the face of Mujihina sending him flying backwards and out of the arena. Once out of the arena Mujihina landed on the back of his head with his legs over the rest of his body, nose bleeding and eyes rolled back, nose broken and all.

"Whoa..." Tenshi whisperedc in the mic, "The winner is...Kenmaru Ichimaru."

"Boring." Kenmaru left the marble arena only to hear an explosion of cheers like the Fourth of July. He walked right in front of his friends and smiled, "Who ever gave me a cup check while I was sleeping is lucky I got here in time. Because if I didn't you'd ALL be screwed." Everyone gulped do to the fact they never seen Kenmaru like this before. Afterwards they all quickly hugged him in celebration of him coming back and smiled widely and celebrated. It was cut short when Ranga's name was caleld for the tournament. Kenmaru was back and better than ever.


	9. Things Get Interesting

Kenmaru and friends blasted through all the other competition like nothing with their new found skills and abilities they found everyone else as no competition compared to them, well that was until it came to the finals. Here were the match ups:

Kenmaru vs. Kazuma

Ranga vs. Yoshi

Hariko vs. Hotaka

Ruriko vs. Suzume

Sutasu vs. Arashi

Mika vs. Suna

Everyone liked their match ups, with the exception of Ranga and Yoshi. The two were childhood friends. Ranga protected her no matter what, they stuck together through thick and thin. They were like brother and sister. Having to fight each other was the last thing either of them expected, counted on, or wanted. They would both fail themselves then fail the other. Though they wanted to go ahead and watch Kenmaru's fight, which was going to begin in ten minutes, they were able to get their match post-poned so it wouldn't be after theirs but after Hariko's. In the meantime they would discuss the situation.

"So how we going to solve this? Neither of us can fail."

"I'll fail, I'll let you beat me."

"I can't do that to you." Yoshi said rather dryly.

"Yoshi, you're going to have to, because I'm not letting you fail okay?" Ranga looked into Yoshi's eyes intensley. Though she knew that there was going to be no point in arguing she was going to argue anyways.

"No! I'm not going to let you fail! You have the potential to become a great captain!"

"So do you."

"No you're not going to fail!"

"Than neither are you!" The two were at a stalemate. They both just sat there having an intesne dead serious staring contest.

"Hey you guys coming to watch Kenmaru or what?" Arashi asked walking by.

"We're coming!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's do this!" Kenmaru was doing little boxing jumps out of excitement as he swung his arms back and forth.<p>

"Kenmaru Ichiamru..." Mika walked in on Kenmaru hyping up.

"Hey Mika, what you want?"

"How'd you make it back in time?"

"I'm just that good."

"But how? Not even the Nurse's could get your injuries to stop coming, you should be dead with those injuries."

"Well I'm immortal."

"Whatever."

"Why you here?"

"Because I wanted to let you know about Kazuma. He's a very tough challenger, he's been able to help me, of all people, improve. He won't be easy to beat."

"Never asked for easy." Kenmaru looked at Mika intensley, "Mika look at me okay? Do I looked worried? I got one thing on my mind. And that's meeting you in the finals. Understood?"

"Hmph, yeah whatever.."

"Good, later." With that Kenmaru walked out and onto the marble battlefield to face a determined looking Kazuma.

"You two may begin!" Tenshi yelled.

"HA!" Both quickly rushed at each other and met with a fist to fist. They were blown back, then they both went for a tornado kick canceling each other out. Kenmaru slid and Kazuma landed on his feet. Kenmaru rushed and went for a high kick.

"Miss!" Kazuma tossed Kenmaru high into the sky.

"Weak!" Kenmaru yelled dashing towards Kazuma. Kazuma jumped and kneed Kenmaru, onyl to have his knee caught by one of Kenmaru's hands and thrown off to the side. Kazuma landed on his feet once more and rushedc Kenmaru. He swung high with a fist, Kenmaru dodged and a gave a knee to the abdomen. Kazuma covered his chest with one hand and punched Kenmaru in the gut with the other. Kazuma quickly healed and followed up with a kick to the ankle tripping Kenmaru. Kenmaru landed on his hands and hooked onto Kazuma's necdk with his feet.

Kenmaru spun around and tossed Kazuma on his head. Kazuma flipped in the air and as Kenmaru recovered he was welcomed with a knee to the back. Kenmaru landed face first in the ground. Kazuma came from above going for a second knee, Kenmaru rolled out the way and kicked Kazuma in the side of the head. Kenmaru quickly ran over and picked Kazuma up by his neck, Kazuma was able to flow over Kenmaru's shoulder and got him in a choke hold.

Kenmaru bent over and grabbed Kazuma's neck slamming him on the ground. Kazuma choked Kenmaru on the ground and kicked him on the top of the head. With that Kazuma shoved his foot in Kenmaru's face and pushed him up. Kenmaru landed on his back and popped back up, as he popped up he met Kazuma. Kazuma was welcomed with a strong right in the face. Kzuma was blasted back, after recovering as fast he could Kazuma threw himself at Kenmaru again. Both of their hands met in a deadlock stalemate.

"You're tough aren't you?" Kenmaru asked mockingly.

"Yeah, so are you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So why don't you keep me awake okay? Don't get boring." With that Kenmaru head butted Kazuma in the nose and Kazuma's hands lossened their grip. Kenmaru tok this opprotunity to choke Kazuma, lift him high and slam him on the back of his head and neck. "Gotcha..." Kenmaru smiled.

"Nope!" Kazuma spun on his back kicking Kenmaru's feet from underhim with a tornado sweep kick. Kenmaru twisted his body and landed on his feet, when he did Kazuma kickedc Kenmaru's wrist forcing him to land face first. Kazuma grabbed Kenmaru's ankle and tossed him high into the sky. He soon followed up by meeting Kenmaru up there in the sky. Kazuma floated over Kenmaru's body, which was a terrible mistake. Kenmaru took both of his hands and grabbedc the back of Kazuma's neck in a three quater facelock. Kazuma's face was dug into Kenmaru's shoulder as they fell from the sky. The crash landing did damage to both of the, Kenmaru was the first up though. Kenmaru looked over at Kazuma's body and just laughed.

"Hahaha! Get up! Don't play dead with me!"

"Haha...sorry. That one hurt." Kazuma stood up and looked at Kenmaru intensley as he tightened his black headband.

"No problem, like I said to bore me okay?"

"Let's continue!" Kazuma yelled as he charged Kenmaru again, Kenmaru counted by ducking down to one knee and flipping Kazuma over his shoulder. When he did this he stuck out his knee so Kazuma hit it with the back of his head.

"Darn it!" Kazuma held the back of his head and stood up only to be greeted with another punch to the face smashing his nose. Guah!" Kazuma rolled over to the edge of the marble arena. He layed there for a good few seconds before he propped his arms up and his elbows buckeled forcing him backdown. Once he realized that his elbows wouldnt push him up he decided that his forearms would. He placed himself on his forearms and pushed up. He then looked at Kenmaru with a very satisfied look.

"So we're still going right?" Kenmaru asked playfully.

"Of course...last hit win?"

"Can you take it?" Kenmaru teased.

"Let's find out...can you?"

"We'll find out soon enough. You can get even at me."

"Fine with me!" Kazuma stated as he smashed his fist heavy on Kenmaru's face sending him towards the edge of the marble arena as well. Kenmaru covered his nose up and began to stand. His muscles were sore and his body said to stay down, but when did he ever listen to his body?

"I'm up."

"Then let's get it going." Kazum back flipped backwards and got in his fighting stance at the other end of the arena.

"Let's go!" Kenmaru yelled. Both rushed in and cocked their fist as far back as they could, when they finally met in the middle they punched each other in the face. Both were blasted back towards the edge again. Kenmaru stood there with his eyes pitch black, first it was just the pupils, then the iris. Eventually all of his eyes were black sclera, iris, the whites of his eyes, all. He cockedc his neck back into position to look at Kazuma still standing as well. His eyes changedc back to normal. Kenmaru slowly began to walk over to Kazuma's forzen body. "Hey." He said once he finally got there.

"Huh...looks like..."

"I win." With that Kenmaru went to push Kazuma, Kazuma grabbed Kenmaru's arm and tried to throw him out the arena. Kenmaru grabbed Kazuma's other arm and pulled him back and used him to land on so he touched before Kenmaru did. Once he did he looked at Tenshi and said:

"Techinically I'm not touching the ground, I'm on the back of the guy who's touching the ground. So I win, plus he was on his last legs so...yeah. I win." With that Kenmaru left with a smile and half lid eyes.

"Well then..." Tenshi sighed, "Next up is Hariko against Hotaka since Ranga and Yoshi have temporarily been post-poned." With in moments Hariko and Hotaka took the stage.

"Go!"

"Bring it Hotaka!" Hariko knew that Hotaka was blind, but yet was still able to have incredible senses. So it was like he was never really blind after all. She had to try and be quiet around him. She dashed around him and went for an attack from behind.

"Nope." Hotaka ducked and flipped Hariko over his shoulder. She jumped up and leaped in the air for a side kick. Hotaka heard the swoosh of the wind whisper inches from his face, so to counter he ut up one arm. With that one arm he grabbed Hariko's leg then punched. Hariko grabbed his fist and went for a second kick and punch simutaneously.

"Get out of here!" Hotaka threw, more like pushed, Hariko away from him before he could get hit. Hariko came back and went for a direct punch. "You're insulting me Hariko." Hotaka sighed as he ducked and countered again tossing her over.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Hariko grabbed Hotaka's neck with her ankles and spun around on her hands tossing him to the side. Hotaka quickly landed safely and rushed at Hariko. Hariko knew that Hotaka was going to be hard to beat because though he was blind everything else was above average senses. Espically including his hearing and spiritual pressure sensing.

"Hariko you just gonna stand there?"

"Give me a second."

"Sorry can't do that." Hotaka rushed Hariko not giving her time to think. He jumped and went for a tornado kick only to have his foot caught, he then took his remaining leg and used it for an axe kick slamming Hariko's face in the ground. He then picked her up and stood her up. "I know you can do better so do so." Hotaka stepped back and squatted down to touch the ground. He could feel the slow movements of Hariko backing up. Hariko had an idea already on how to take this for herself. She was going to shut down one of his senses by turning off her spiritual pressure.

"You trying to run?"

"I'd never run!" Hariko leaped into the sky above Hotaka. She didn't want to use a move like this just yet in the tournament when things were just getting interesting, but with Hotaka she might as well had no choice. She came down with both feet forward readying to stomp on Hotaka on his head. Hotaka grabbed both of her feet with both of his hands, she then split her legs causing him to split his hands, Hariko then began to punch rapidly in Hotaka's face. Punch after punch Hotaka for some reason wasn't letting go, this was good for Hariko but Hotaka was taking serious damage.

"You done?" Hotaka dropped Hariko and fell to the ground on his back.

"I win?" Hariko asked as she looked at Hotaka's body.

"No!" Hotaka jumped back up and landed a punch to Hariko's gut knocking the wind out of her. "Gotcha..."

"Nope I got you." Hariko slapped Hotaka across the face.

"Ow! Did you just slap me!"

"Yes."

"Why!"

"It's a tournament! If guys can hit girls then girls can SLAP guys!"

"Yeah but..."

"Oh and by the way..."

"Huh?"

"That was a distraction!" With that Hariko landed a tough blow to Hotaka's groin.

"GUAH!" All the guys watching flinched in pain as Hotaka fell with a tear felt eye.

"The winner is, obviously not Hotaka, but Hariko." Tenshi announced wipping a tear from his eye. Then Hariko walked up to Hotaka's fallen body.

"Don't ever punch me again. Understood?"

"Yeah..." Hotaka whinned.

"Good." Hariko tapped Hotaka's face and just walked off the stage.


	10. The Solutions!

"We are still going aren't we?" Ranga asked Yoshi as they stood side by side at the entrance doors for the battle stage.

"Yeah..." Yoshi sighed in dissapointment neither of them finding a solution for their situation.

"No, you guys aren't going." Kenmaru said walking up.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked dryly.

"Easy, I told Tenshi your situation and he said that he found a way to give you both A's. Don't question just sit back and watch the rest of the tournament."

"Are you serious! Great job Kenmaru!" Ranga smiled.

"No problem, but now I'm going to bed because that was alot of thinking to get through." With that Kenmaru walked away and layed down on a nearby couch and restedc his eyes.

"So we don't have to fight each other...yes." Yoshi smiled, this made Ranga very happy to see his friend smile.

"Now let's go watch Ruriko and Suzume fight!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Ruriko and Suzume...begin!"<p>

"Ya!" They both charged each other. Suzume first went for a punch aimed at Ruriko's face. Ruriko ducked and rolledo ut of the way so she could have time to think about her next move. Suzume knew her friend well and chased after her.

"I'm smarter than that Ruriko! I know you're going to try and think up a way to beating me!"

"It'll only make things interesting! Let me do some thinking!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because then I'll lose!"

"So it'll be a fun experiment to test out against you!"

"I'm not letting you do anything!"

"Please!"

"No!" The two continued to argue as they chased around the arena each one hoping the other will run out of energy first.

"Just let me try it!" Ruriko yelled.

"No!"

"Fine then!" Ruriko turned around with a smirk on her face as she then quickly flipped and tossed Suzume over landing on her back painfully. "You probably didin't think that I thought all this through already. Well I did."

"And you probably didn't I think that I wouldn't expect this." Suzume laughed, she grabbed Ruriko's ankles and tossed her to the side, or was about to. Ruriko was able to counter and land in the ring. Suzume went for a punch only to be punched herself right in a pressure point making her arm go numb.

"Guah!"

"While we're discussing how far we both thought ahead, then I should probably explain my plan..."

"Ha!" Suzume used her right hand to punch only for Ruriko to make that one go numb as well.

"Will you let me explain?"

"Of course not!" Suzume then jumped for a tornado kick.

"Ah!" Ruriko was able to stop one kick but the other was quickly coming landing a blow on her head. Ruriko was knocked back, and saw Suzume coming after her. Ruriko leaped in the air and appeared behind Suzume, she punched her in her shoulder, preventing her from swinging her left arm around. "Next!" Ruriko yelled takingo ut Suzume's right shoulder. Ruriko was going to make Suzume's left leg go numb, but was kicked by her right leg.

"That was too close." Ruriko said as she narrowly dodged that one kick.

"Not close enough for me!" Suzume yelled as she began Flash Stepping.

"Once I take out your legs I'll end this Suzume."

"I'll find a way to beat you Ruriko don't worry."

"Well then here I come!" Ruriko took one step forward only to have her knee pits get kicked causing her to fall to her knees. She then felt a kick to the face and chest causing her to fall back hard. Then as she blinked Suzume was standing on her chest arms limp.

"You thought you outsmarted?"

"No I didn't think that I outsmarted you..." Ruriko punched and kicked out both of Suzume's legs causing her to fall forward. Ruriko karate chopped her neck causing her to faint, "I know I outsmarted you." Ruriko got up and simply walked away. As she walked off the stage she saw Kenmaru resting, she walked past his couch and was stoppedc by his voice.

"Typical."

"Huh?" She turned.

"I could've seen that a mile away. I know you don't plan on hurting us Ruriko, but no need to overthink things."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not know it, but I've already planned a counter for every single one of your little strategies and considered every single probable solution to how to take you down with and without hurting you."

"So you're saying you've outsmarted me?"

"Since the day I was born."

"There is no way you've outsmarted me Kenmaru."

"That's what you think. Did you ever consider what I might have been doing while in coma while you guys were out here."

"You were in coma."

"Or training? You'll never know, but I can tell you that it was a long time. But seriously, when we fight it'll be a battle of brains not physical power."

"So then I'll win."

"If you can outsmart me."

"I can."

"Hmph...we'll see. Night."

* * *

><p>"Next up Arashi against Sutasu! Fight!"<p>

"Ha!" Arashi jumped and went for a direct punching combo, Sutasu leaped over him and pulled him down by his ankle. He smashed Arashi into the ground, Arashi leaped up and superman punched Sutasu in the face. Sutasu ducked and punched Arashi in the gut knocking him back a good few. Arashi jumped back and dashed over at Sutasu, Sutasu countered by punching Arashi's elbow and kicking the side of his knee.

Arashi used his other leg to land a kick to Sutasu's ribs dealing a very damaging blow knocking the wind out of him. Arashi turned, cocked his fist back and landed a storng blow to Sutasu's chest not letting him catch his breath. Sutasu reacted by Flash Stepping a few feet back to catch a few good breath's. Arashi appeared behind him and put him in a chokehold. Now knowing that he was taking all the air out of Sutasu's breath this was his chance to capitalize.

Sutasu flipped him over his back and stomped on his chest cavity, Arashi popped up holding his chest in pain, and was greeted with a knee to the face. Sutasu punched him in the stomach. With that Sutasu grabbedc Arashi's ankles anbd threw him up high in the air. Arashi felt at ease now coming down from the sky. He began to direct his body like a missel towards Sutasu, Sutasu thought he would just counter him.

"Bring it Arashi!"

"You asked for it!" Arashi demanded, he came down and as soon as Sutasu went for a counter attack Arashi took him by surprise. ARashi used his Flash Step to dissapear and kick Sutasu in the back of the head. "Sorry my friend, there are rules. Just none of them against kicking in the back of the head."

"You say it like I'm down and out..."

"Because you are."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Arashi turned Sutasu around and grabbed him by his throat as hard as he could squeezing the life out of him. He then picked him up off the ground with that one hand.

"Put...me...down!" Sutasu demanded.

"As you wish." Arashi then threw Sutasu down on his head causing him to fall into an unconcious state. Winning the match.

"Winner Arashi!"

"I'm sorry Sutasu, but I win." With that Arashi bowed to his friend and walked off the arena stage injured from what Sutasu did to him. Though that wouldn't stop him from winning it all.


	11. Battle of the Brains?

After the first round of the tournament the fighters had one day to re-cooperate and rest before their next match. They didn't want them to take to long to rest to where they'd get out of shape so fast. So they gave them twent four hours. An angered Suzume was outside practicing her sword techniques for the zanpaktuo tournament. She was slashing a tree with her sealed zanpaktuo. She was making deep cuts into the tree trying hard not to actually cut it. Kenmaru was walking around to find a good spot to sleep hoping to sleep in his normal tree spot. When he got there he found Suzume.

"Huh?" He walked over and looked at Suzume, "Ummm...Suzume why are you cutting my tree?"

"Huh?" Suzume turned around and saw Kenmaru with half lid eyes. "Ih I'm just training for the zanpaktuo tournament. I wasn't all too happy about my current loss. Hand to hand is my speciality."

"It's okay, Ruriko just out smarted you."

"Out smarted! Yeah right! I can still take her and I'm going to prove it by beating her in the zanpaktuo tournamnet."

"Well you guys might not get matched up again."

"Oh shut up." An angered Suzume said.

"Well then." Kenmaru turned.

"Oh Kenmaru I didn't mean it sorry!" Suzume grabbed his arm.

"It's okay I was kidding." Kenmaru smiled.

"Huh...hmph. Well whatever." Suzume blushed.

"Well if you're going to be attacking my tree I guess I'll help you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Like this..." Kenmaru got behind Suzume and placed his hands on her arms and stood perfectly behind her, he made her put her sword back where a sheath normally would be. "How come you have no sheath?"

"No reason, I'll just tell you later."

"Whatever." He then helped her draw her sword with the hint of Flash Step to make her draw and slahs all faster. When she cut the tree it almost went all the way through even when she was holding back. "You can't hold back. If you get used to holding back then you won't get anywhere, keep going on and on."

"Okay."

"When you draw your sword put your wrist into it by flicking your wrist." Suzume flicked her wrist and her sword flew out of her hand, "What you want to do isflip your sword and grab it by the hilt then come back down and slice the tree from the top down." Kenmaru picked up the sword and gave it back to her.

"Right." Suzume was blushing as Kenmaru continued to hold her from behind to help her train. The two trained all day. Kenmaru taught her some moves, but he didn't teach her the things he learned by fighting with his zanpaktuo Kyuseishu. Eventually the tree was cut down by Suzume's blade and they fell asleep leaning on the tree stump that wa left. Kenmaru was asleep with his hands behind his head and Suzume was resting her head on his chest with one hand on his stomach.

Suzume woke up and looked at where she was on Kenmaru and quickly blushed before sitting up and realizing what day it was.

"Kenmaru wake up!"

"What?"

"You have to go fight Ruriko? Remember?"

"Oh yeah huh...oh well."

"What!"

"Calm down we'll get there in time." Kenmaru picked up Suzume and placed her in his arms and then suddenly Suzume found her self in the stands with her friends watching Kenmaru face off against Suzume.

"Whoa..." Suzume didn't realize how fast Kenmaru truley was, was that his true speed and if so what else has he been holding back. Just that hint of power alone Suzume could tell he was diffrent.

* * *

><p>"You may begin!"<p>

"Here I come!" Ruriko yelled.

"Hold up." Kenmaru said and suddenly, for some reason, Ruriko stopped.

"Did you think about what I said?"

"You want it to be a battle of brains?"

"It's about time you got something right."

"What are you saying."

"I already came up with an idea on how to beat you."

"Oh yeah how?"

"You'll just have to figure it out." Kenmaru closed his eyes and felt a punch in his stomach. "That all Ruriko? Embarrissing."

"Shut up!" Ruriko went to go punch Kenmaru in one of his pressure points, but he simply dodged.

"Fail." Kenmaru commented.

"What the!" Ruriko then used Flash Step to get up to Kenmaru. She cocked her fist back and aimed for his face. Kenmaru ducked and stopped her fist, he made Ruriko hit herself by redirecting her fist into her own stomach. "Guah!"

"Get up." Kenmaru looked down at Ruriko. She quickly jumped up and went for a high kick to Kenmaru's head. Kenmaru ducked and grabbed her ankle, he pushed her ankle down making her stand on the ground again.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I am, it's called a defense."

"Defense? Thought it was supposed to be a fight between two geniuses."

"Well this genius knows exactly how to fight back physically so I don't have to waste energy."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've already won. You've wasted your time trying to figure out how to beat me physically which lead to you trying to think of a way to beat me mentally. Something you cna't do, while this whole time I've won."

"No! No one's one yet."

"I will it's already planned, you will fall of the arena and not lose by knockout."

"That's why you won't fight back?"

"No, that's why I won. Now you are going to process everything in that little head of yours but the truth is I'm a genius."

"I'm a genius too..."

"You don't think I am? I'm just lazy." Kenmaru looked at Ruriko with half lid eyes and then suddenly he fell asleep.

"This is my momment!" Ruriko thought as she backed up and then used Flash Step. She cocked her fist back and aimed for Kenmaru's face to knock him out of the ring.

"Gotcha!" Kenmaru woke up and flipped Ruriko out of the arena on her back.

"Guah!"

"Told ya." Kenmaru snickered, "But truth Ruriko you probably are smarter than me when it comes to stuff like math and everything mathematical but..."

"But what!"

"I'm phsycilogically superior."

"So everything you told me!"

"Was a lie." Kenmaru smiled and walked off.

"WHAT!" An angered Ruriko got up with a volcanic colored red face and stared down Kenmaru.

"It was a short battle Ruriko, but good try trying to figure out the things that weren't really there."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't kill the immortal." Kenmaru laughed off the stage with one fist raised high in victory.


	12. Bitter Sweet Victory?

"Good job." Arashi smiled.

"Thanks, I took alot of thinking so I'm done for the day." As Kenmaru took a step towards Arashi he stepped on a secret hidden pannel in the floor boards. Then from the wall next to him a frying pan smashed his face in.

"Guah!" He covered his face and bent over in pain only to find another frying pan coming up and hitting him again.. This knocked him on his back. Once he was down he hit another panel which caused a third frying pan to hit him in the back of the head and launch him over to the couch in the waiting area. His weight caused the couch to press on another panel that launched Kenmaru through the roof of the waiting room.

"Hmph I set that up incase I did lose." Ruriko laughed with arms crossed and an evil grin.

"That was messed." Arashi saidi n awe of how far Kenmaru was laucnhed.

"Oh boo hoo go fight Mika."

"Right." Arashi stepped outside and saw Mika waiting for him on the arena stage.

"So you ready to fight!" Mika asked.

"As a noble I have to admit I somehwat fear striking you down mainly because of the fact that you would be shunned for losing."

"I'll be fine." Mika stated.

"Sure."

"FIGHT!" Tenshi yelled.

"Here I come!" Before Arashi knew it he had his hand up blocking Mika's attack. "That was close you almost hit me. Well I'm not going to hit you."

"Why is that?"

"It's against the rules." Arashi let go of Mika's hand and she jumped back.

"What do you mean rules?"

"Well it's illegal for a guy to hit a girl so yeah."

"But there are no rules here! You even said so yourself during your fight with Sutasu."

"Yeah..."

"So you aren't going to hit me?"

"Of course not."

"Then what's stopping me from hitting you?"

"Nothing." Arashi smiled.

"You're mocking me! For that you will be punished! Don't mock a noble!" Mika then jumped up and gave Arashi a hard axe kick to his shoulder, she followed up with a punch to the face, a knee to the gut, and a kick to the knee.

"You mock me! Strike back!"

"No." Arashi replied.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"Yay!" Mika punched Arashi in the face and sent him across the stage. She picked him up by his collar, kneed his groain and began to slap him continuously.

"I'm not going to fight."

"Fight!" Mika demanded as she slammed him on the ground, picked up his nakle and twisted it.

"OW!"

"Fight back!"

"No!" Arashi rolled himself out of the ankle submission and stood on the edge of the arena.

"Here I come!" Mika jumped and went for a second axe kick. Arashi grabbed her leg and and nearly tossed her out. He hung her upside down from the ground out the arena. Everyone was shocked to see how easily Arashi could've won by now and yet chose not to.

"You gonna drop me?"

"Nah."

"Then take this!" Mika kicked Atashi in the face and as he fell back Mika balanced herself on the edge of the arena floor and quickly regained her balance. She found Arashi still standing, yet wounded and unmoven.

"Hiya!" She threw multiple punches at his pressure points making his body buckle, she then slapped him across the face. Arashi now had bruises and scratches al across his battle torn face.

"that all you gonna throw at me?" Arashi asked.

"I told you to never mock a noble!"

"Honestly my groin still hurts from you kneeing me."

"Well then this will hurt as well!" With a big knee to one of Arashi's knee's Mika made him fall on one knee, "Bow to the noble's."

"It's only honorable to bow to the noble's of high power. Your clan is surely up there Mika, but you can not force a willing peaseant to bow to his superiors."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I respect your clan so no need to try and force me to bow to you when I'd do it willingly anyways."

"I see...hmp. No matter what this is still a fight!"

"A fight? More of a beatdown, you're beating me down."

"Only because you choose not to fight out of disrespect to my clan."

"Disrespect? Not your clan, to you...that might be a diffrent story. Listen I'm going to get up and walk out of the arena."

"What?"

"Mika, I'm not going to fight you. You are going to win regardless. I know that you are going to win both tournaments and that you are going to pick a good Hollow Hunting team."

"What about you and Kenmaru? You doubintg yourselves?"

"No...I have more than enough faith that we will win and get high scores. Espically since I'll be first in the zanpaktuo tournament."

"So you htink you can just comeback and do whatever."

"Obviously you miss understand. Let me break it down. You were botn to be a captain, and I have more than enough trust that you will do that. Now hit me and sell it."

"Ya!" Mika didn't need to think twice, she kicked him straight in his shoulder popping him up, grabbed his head under her arm and slammed him head first into the ground.

"Guah!" Arashi popped back up and held his head in pain.

"You'll pay for this." Mika was somewhat honored and thankful for what Arashi said, but at the same time couldn't let her guard down to some sweet talking rule follower.

"I'm done." Arashi stood up and simply walked off the stage.

"Ummm...Arashi lost via ring out?" Tenshi announced, "Winner is Mika." Mika looked on at Arashi and could only wonder. Was he playing mind games or was he speaking truth? that was something she'd take a while to find out.

* * *

><p>Hey u guyz 1 more round until the Zanpaktuo tournament and it's Kenmaru vs. Mika! I'm sorry these recent chapters ahve been so short, but the tournament chapters are going to be kind of short and to the point until the Hollow Hunting Series when things get serious. So yeah plz continue reading and reviewing! We'll be in the Hollow Hunting Series before you know it!<p> 


	13. Defensive Offense?

Doing little jumps and shaking his head and fist Kenmaru was readying to fight Mika in the final rounds. He and Arashi had one thing that thy agreed one, and that was not to hit a girl. Kenmaru wasn't going down easily though. Unlike Arashi Kenmaru had found out a way to win without hurting Mika.

Mika looked across the field, a bit angered from what Arashi did previously. She wanted to take down Kenmaru quickly. She had seen the power he had suddenly brought with him to the tournament, and knew she wouldn't last if she played around. Lucky her as smart as she was she actually asked if they could use kido. Though it was hand-to-hand combat it wasn't illegal to use kido. Something Kenmaru sucked at. This would be Mika's trick card.

"Alright you guys! Begin!" Tenshi yelled.

"Ya!" Mika dashed at Kenmaru with her fist cocked back and ready to blast him in the face.

"Right!" Kenmaru got in his horse stance, he stuck one hand down with his palm facing up while his other arm was being helpd up with his palm facing up as well. He waited for Mika to charge. As she went for a punch he scooped her ankle causing her to tip over. He caught her with his other hand. He held her on his shoulders fireman carry style, he then tossed her off. She landed on her feet and looked at Kenmaru with an unsatisfied smirk.

"That all you got?" He teased, "Let's get it going."

"Ya!" Once again Mika attacked. Kenmaru put his forearms in front of hyim like an X as she punched his arms sending him into the air. Her punches and kicks slowly pushed him up in the air. She stopped for a split second to drop back on her hands and kick him in the chin. Her foot was stopped and caught which was then thrown back down towards the ground causing Mika to land on that foot. She popped up and punched Kenmaru in the gut.

Kenmaru took the punch, grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder. Mika landed on her hands and retaliated with a tornado kick. Kenmaru dropped back on his hands and used his legs to split both of Mika's legs like she was doing the splits. She wrapepd her legs around his and swung her body forward to punch him. Kenmaru used one hand to stop the attack. He pushed her away and untangled their respective legs.

Kenmaru stood up and dusted himself off a bit before Mika could attack again. He was too late. Mika bum rushed him with both fist held together in a hammer fist. She swung, and Kenmaru dodged. He ducked then grabbed her ankle, spun around and stood right behind her. Mika swung back and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch..." Kenmaru replied rubbing the back of his head.

"You thought that hurt! Then take this!" Mika yelled. Mika jumped and lifted her knee high to try and clip Kenmaru in the chin. He used his elbows to stop that one knee, but didn't expect to see her roundhouse kick come over and nearly nail him in the head again. He dropped her knee then used one forearm to stop the round house kick. Mika cocked her fist back and went for a punch to the face. Kenmaru blocked it, though was skinned with her other one.

"You're fast." Kenmaru said.

"Thanks..."

"But the sad thing is..." Kenmaru got close to Mika's face almost in lip to lip. This made her blush. This also made Suzume blush in a somewhat jealously in how close he got.

"You're still using Flash Step..." Kenmaru's voice got dark and demonic for a second. When he backed up Mika saw that his eyes were pitch black. They then changed back to normal and he continued to smile.

"What..." Mika was somewhat frightened at this and worried, though she didn't have time for that.

"You done trying to fight me or what? I'm not going to hit you. I don't hit girls."

But I can hit guys!" Mika commented. She dropped down and went for a sweep kick. Kenmaru got down and stopped her kick mid-swing with his hand. He picked her up by her ankle and held her upside down. He placed her down on her feet. He wasn't too surprised when she tried to turn around and elbow him. He caught it, and then caught one of her feet as she tried to kick his ankle out. He pushed her away.

Mika tried to turn and run at him again, but he wasn't there. He was behind her and welcomed her with a large bear hug. He hugged her gith then let go as she tried to catch her breath.

"Darn it..." Mika couldn't waste time she needed to strike while he was distracted. She backflipped and was going to land behind him. To make this attack worth the risk if she fell out she gave him an axe kick to the head knocking him down landing on his back. Mika stood on his chest as her plan worked perfect.

"Nice..." Kenmaru commented, "Not nice enough though." He stuck his hands under her feet and pushed her up, he threw her up and had her land on his shoulders fireman carry style again. He put her down and was 'thanked' with a big super kick to the face.

"Guah!" Kenmaru yelled as his nose bled, "Darn it Mika! That freaking hurt like heck! I was hit with a freaking frying pan just like yesterday! Via Ruriko's stupid joke from me beating her."

"AND IT WORKED PERFECT!" Ruriko yelled from the stands.

"GAWD!" Kenmaru tried to stand up, but was kicked in the knees by Mika. "Ouch!" He yelled still covering his face.

"Hmph, looks like I have the upper hand now."

"Yeah for now...GAWD this freaking hurst! Man if this wasn't freaking rated freaking T I'd saying some other stupdi freaking crap! Darn it man! My freaking gawd!"

"Ok ok ok I get, just shut up!"

"Gawd...you freakin serious! Heck no!" Mika walked over to Kenmaru grabbed his head by putting him in a front headlock and slammed his head against the ground.

"OUCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! THAT HURT LIKE YOU HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

"Oh shut up and deal with it." Mika said as she picked Kenmaru's head up that was still seriously bleeding.

"That's it little girl!" Kenmaru's eyes turned black and his voice grew dark demonic and just straight up scary. He grabbed Mika's leg and tossed her as far out of the arena as he could as she crashed against the stadium walls.

"The winner is Kenmaru!" Tenshi announced as the crowd exploded loudly in cheer and celebrated the fact that Kenmaru won with such an ease it was almost funny. No it WAS funny.

"Why don't I feel like a winner!" Kenmaru asked Tenshi angrily and in pain.

"Because you are seriously injured!" Tenshi said with a smile and short burst of laughter.

"Man I need a medic!"

"How fast?" Captain Tenshi teased.

"Like now!" Kenmaru ordered.

"Right now?" Tenshi said inbetween breaths from laughter at how idiotic Kenmaru was being. He had just won and didn't even really care.

"Yes right now!" Kenmaru snapped.

"Alright medic!" Tenshi called. Soon enough Kenmaru's face was taken care of and now everyone had at least one week from today to prepare for the zanpaktuo tournament.


	14. Storm Creator!

After at least three weeks of recovering from the hand-to-hand combat tournament, students all had to wait and rest. Though they also had to train to get ready for the next upcoming tournament. The preliminaries wouldn't be decided just based off how you fight with your weapon. No, this time it depended on if you've even reached Shikai. All people that reached Shikai would come out and face off against each other. These were the people who had made it so far(meaning these are the finalist because they beat everyone else), along with the match card.

Arashi vs. Rex

Kenmaru vs. Mika

Ruriko vs. Kazuma

Hariko vs. Hotaka

Yoshi vs. Ranga

Sutasu vs. Kohana

"Alright everybody it's time for the students to show off their powers once more! Not in hand-to-hand combat, but in a good ol' fashioned zanpaktuo fight! First up we have Arashi Kurieta against Rex Ultim! So everyone put your hands together for these two students very first meeting!" Tenshi yelled and announced excitedly.

"Huh..." Arashi stepped out and looked across the battlefield, without his zanpaktuo in hand.

"Hey Arashi did you notice the match card? These are basically the same hand-to-hand combat matches!" Kenmaru stated.

"Yeah I know." Arashi sighed, "How are Yoshi and Ranga holding up?"

"I don't know, I'm going to sleep." Kenmaru walked off with half lid eyes and just simply layed on a couch as Yoshi and Ranga argued about who would forfeit the tournament for the other to succed.

"Wow...that's my best friend." Arashi sighed as he then looked over at his opponet, simply known as Rex Ultim. Rex looked around sixteen, he stood five six, he had slightly tanned skin, he had black hair with green streaks running through it that matches his green eyes. He placed his right hand on his dark green zanpaktuo hilt, on his right hand was an X shaped scar. He drew his zanpaktuo from his dark green sheath, from it he pulled out a 3 inch long blade. He looked at Arashi and said, "Empower the battle..Kaous."

His blade then turned into a large dark green broad sword the hilt grew and thinned, the bottom carried a purple gem at the bottom, the guard was the mouth of a dragon with horns sticking out and reaching back and out towards Rex's hand.

"That all you got?" Arashi smiled and then pulled out his sword. He drew a dagger that was concealed in his sleeve, it had a blue ribbon tied to the white hilt. "Now..Tenkai(expand) Fumetsu no Sora!" Arashi called. With that call storm clouds gatheredc around and lighting rained down from above, Arashi stuck his blade in the air and it began to change. The dagger turned into a short katana, the guard turned into what seemed to be a basket that was meant to protect Arashi's hands, the blue ribbon was still seen from the hilt.

"You're talking about my sword being all I got? Look at your blade!" Rex called.

"Hmph, Kaminari yari!" Arashi pointed the edge of his zanpaktuo at Rex and blasted him with a golden electric spear.

"What!" Rex dodged and blocked the attack, though it was too close for comfort.

"With this, I can master the wheater. So be careful, now Momoku Kiri!" Arashi called upon the clouds as they lowered and placed themselves around Arashi and Rex like a blinding mist.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that you're going to lose, Kaminari Yari!" Arashi caled upon another thunderbolt, but this time it hit the ground and didn't get very far.

"Huh?"

"Darn it, still imperfect." Arashi whispered to himself.

"Hmph, seems like you're getting a little angry."

"What would make you think that?" Arashi smiled.

"Because of my zanpaktuo..." Rex smiled as his zanpaktuo was surrounded by a dark green spiritual pressure. He charged at Arashi who was standing in the same spot he was when he used his lightning spear.

"What are you talking about?" Arashi asked. Rex swung his blade down towards Arashi heavy and hard. Arashi stopped it with his blade and looked at Rex, "So your zanpaktuo is a kid type huh?"

"Hmm..."

"Well so far you haven't done anything kido related, so I'll have to force you to use it huh?" Arashi chuckled a little, "Things should be interesintg! Kaminari Yari!" Arashi yelled callimg a lightning bolt down upon from the sky. Though unable to fully control it, the lightning struk down behind Rex.

"Missed..." Rex kicked Arashi back forcing him on the ground.

"Darn it..." A little angred Rex's zanpaktuo glowed dark green again.

"Perfect..." Rex declared as he leaped into the air to strike down Arashi.

"Nope! Hyou!" Arashi raised his zanpaktuo and suddenly ice fell from the sky, the balls of ice soon turned into droplets of water, "What!" Arashi yelled. He was now laying in the rain as a dark green glowing blade came down upon him like a lion on steak.

"Haha!" Rex nearly cut Arashi, he clipped his shoulder as Arashi rolled out of the way. "Don't run!" Rex swung his blade somewhat wildly.

"Kori Yari!" Arashi raised his zanpaktuo as it then rained spears of ice from the sky.

"Can't touch me!" Rex demanded as he leaped into the air and cut down every single spear.

"Mizu Yari!" Arashi turned the ice spears into spears of water as they came down onto Rex. As the spears of water fell upon Rex the mist Arashi had put up vanished. There was nothing to hide him, not like it was working very much anyways.

"Taifu-ha!" Arashi spun his blade and sent out a large wave of circling water and wind at Rex.

"Huh?" It was tearing up the whole stadium and looked like it was about to hit, that was until Rex took it out, "HA!" He slashed it in half.

"What!" Arashi was getting angry, something that Rex wanted. Rex's zanpaktuo glew dark green again.

"Hmph, this isn't really that fun now. Take this!" Rex rushed at Arashi again and knew that Arashi could only dodge.

"Yari Kumo!" Arashi dodged Rex's attack that slashed Rex's stomach. From this Rex slid back and then realized a spear made from almost nothing came and hit him in the chest. On impat the spear exploded and clouds surrounded Rex.

"That was my cloud spear. Like it? On impact it creates a wall of clouds arround my target, just long enough for me to try something...Kaminri Gensho!" Arashi raised his blade as his white and light blue chakra was focused into a single light like beam, once in the air clouds circled the beam and from those clouds lightning bolts rained down on the stadium field hitting everything below it.

"What!" Rex was surprised just as well as Arashi when this move worked. Arashi smiled happily and all his anger was gone, as his anger dissappeared Rex's zanpaktuo glew once more but the dark green spirit energy faded instead of increased.

"Don't you think I couldn't figure out yor zanpaktuo? I knew it was based off my anger. The angrier I got the stronger you got. I found it pretty quickly after my first few attacks, then eventually I knew it'd be pointless to try and not be angry. Because that would make me even more mad. So I went with and put everything on the line with that one attack. All my moves still need perfecting, but I'll be working on that soon enough."

"So what now?" Rex asked as he stood with scars all over his body, while at the same time it cackled and laughed with electricity.

"Now I end it, Furyoku!" Arashi pointed the tip of his sword at Rex and pushed him out the arena, "Good try though." With that Arashi smiled, waved, and walked off the stage.

"Alright everybody great battle no!" Tenshi screamed. Without hesitation Mika stepped out and readied her blade. She held a standard katana with a golden hilt. She wanted to avenge her loss against Kenmaru from the hand-to-hand combat tournament.

"Well Mika is ready! Now let's get Kenmaru out here!" Arashi walked in on his friend sleeping on the couch.

"Kenmaru your turn." Arashi advised.

"I know..." Kenmaru got up with half lid eyes and walked out on the stage to face Mika. He grabbed the mic from Tenshi looked around, closed his eyes and stated, "I quit..."


	15. Back to Old Habits?

"WHAT!" Mika yelled at Kenmaru as her face turned red with anger.

"I quit..."

"WHY!" She snapped, "I'M NOT GOING TO WIN LIKE THIS!"

"Why not?" Kenmaru asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S DUMB AND STUPID, IDIOTIC, COMPLETELY IRRATIONAL, NOT HONORABLE..."

"Can you please stop? You'rte hurting my ears."

"WHY YOU QUITTING!" Mika demanded to know.

"Because it's too much work. I won the hand-to-hand combat crap and just got tired. I don't wanna lead a whole squad."

"So you quit?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah...later." With half lid eyes Kenmaru walked out. Then he felt a strong spiritual pressure, he turned around and saw Mika's yellow spiritual pressure grow.

"Mezameru(wake up) Kami no Tengoku!" Mika called out her zanpaktuo in rage at Kenmaru. Her zanpaktuo turned into a silver bladed white hilted sai, her spiritual pressure increased even more. The blade looked incredibly sharp.

"Hmmm...as interesting as that thing looks...I'm too tired." Kenmaru continuedc to walk off, only to be stopped by a sai going past the back of his head.

"Fight!"

"No..." Kenmaru said. He contiued to walk, until Mika picked up the sai and chased him down.

"Fight!"

"No!"

"Fight!"

"Leave me alone!" Kenmaru demanded as he tried to hide from Mika.

"Fight!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT!"

"NO!"

"FIGHT!"

"NO!" The continued a game of back and forth while Mika tried to chase down Kenmaru. Everyone watched on as the two yelled and ran around.

"So yeah next fight then..." Tenshi announced, "This match is between Ruriko against Kazuma!" Tenshi walked off the stage just to watch Mika still chasing Kenmaru. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're going to fight me!" Mika demanded.

"Mika...please stop." Kenmaru stared at Mika with half lid eyes as she stared back in anger. Her spiritual pressure increased even more. Her spirit energy began to cause everything to move away from here almost like a reverse black hole.

"Hmmm..." Tenshi watched carefully as he witnessed her power. It was already almost Vice-Captain level.

"Really Mika? You're going to fight me like that? I'd fight back but that be too much work."

"Or your just scared..." Mika declared.

"Scared? No tired." Kenmaru closed his eyes and placed one hand behind his head and sighed. "Fine I'll play your game." Kenmaru stayed with one hand behind his head and eyes closed as blue spiritual pressure began to rise. It started off small, but then it increased majorly causing Mika's to weaken a little. Kenmaru's power destroyed the roof his power just seemed to keep increasing. Then he opened his eyes and they turned pitch black, along with his new black spirit energy.

"What the!" Tenshi sa what was going on and was somewhat worried about what the outcome would be.

"Okay that's enough.." Kenmaru stopped his spiritual increase, walked over face-to-face to Mika. He stared her dead in the eyes almost nose-to-nose. "We're done...understand?" With that Kenmaru let her be and walked off to find a place to sleep.

"Kenmaru Ichimaru is certainly an interesting one indeed..." Tenshi said to himself as he watched him walk off. He also saw Mika stand in anger. Was she not strong enough to pose a threat to Kenmaru? The slacker that wouldn't even lift a pencil in class just to write his name on a piece of paper. Was he really this powerful now? Would she be able to catch up to him?

* * *

><p>"Dance, dance, Death! Dance Yamishini!" Ruriko pulled out a simple rusted katana and held it's dark blue hilt. Eventually it glew and began to change. The katana turned into a enormous deep blue hira shuriken that also had four pointed horns from the large hira shuriken.<p>

"That's your zanpaktuo?" Kazuma asked.

"Hmph, yeah so get ready!"

"Fine..." Kazuma drew his black hilted and blue guarded blade, "Burn through the Heavens with your divine wings! Kami no Fenikkusu!" Kazuma called out as his blade turned into a double edge sword while his crimson red and azure blue spirit energy increasing massivley.

"Alright is that all you're going to throw at me?" Ruriko asked. Though she knew her zanpaktuo skills weren't the best, Kazuma had this in the bag already, "Let's go!" Ruriko threw her released zanpaktuo with everything she had hoping that it would end the match in one strike. Unfourtunetly she was wrong. Kazuma grabbed it with one hand. He flinched in pain from catching the tip.

"Like I said...this is your zanpaktuo?" Kazuma stuck it in the ground and poitned one edge at Ruriko, "Later..." Kazuma focused his spiritual pressure at the edge of his blade at shot it out in a single blast wave.

"Ha over here!" Ruriko appeared behind Kazuma with her zanpaktuo at hand at around his neck. Kazuma did not move as the other edge of his blade was pointed at Ruriko's stomach.

"You are holding yourself hostage?" Kazuma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can shoot blast waves from either sides of my zanpaktuo so I suggest that you quit now before I blast you...and you might possibly die." With that Rurikop looked at where his blade was and realized backing out would be her only option. She didn't like this idea at all, though she had no other choice. She knew coming into this fight would be a bad idea. Ruriko stepped out and Kazuma was reported the winner.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenmaru!" Captain Tenshi came up and greeted Kenmaru with a smile on his face and Rex Ultim at his side.<p>

"What do you want Captain?" Kenmaru sighed with half lid eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I saw you and Mika compare spirtual pressures as she tried to force you to fight."

"Okay that's nice..." Kenmaru closed his eyes, "What of it?"

"I was thinking that you might want to train with me."

"Train with you? Why?"

"Hmph, there's got to be a reason why you didn't want to fight Mika."

"Yeah I didn't fell like fighting."

"I see... that's interesting, well what would you think about training with us?"

"Hmph...nah I'm good."

"Really? Well that's too bad, if you ever change your mind just come calling."

"Yeah sure whatever." Kenmaru fell asleep and drifted into black with nothing but sweet dreams.


	16. Snakes and Flowers?

"Alright since Captain Tenshi is currently busy then I shall announce the remainder of the tournament." Byakuya stood up in front of the large crowd as girls swooned over him and cheered waving flags of him, "This next match is a re-match between Hotaka and Hariko. You two may begin."

"Remember don't hit me." Hariko mocked as she pulled her light pink and white hilted katana from her dark pink sheath, "Now! Slice apart, Hana Saimin!" Her blade split into five diffrent pieces that were attacked to the hilt by long silver chains.

"Don't worry I'll try not to hurt you now." Hotaka commented, "Slither out of your dark, dank abode...Yami no Hebi!" Hotaka revealed a purple hilted wazakashi blade as it glowed and transformed. In his right hand ebony colored brass knuckles appeared, a middle blade inbetween the knuckles ran up to half way to his forearm. In his left hand a long silver chain with a foot long curved blade. "In this form...I can see.." He commented.

"Oh can you now? Then should've seen this." As Hariko said this she was behind Hotaka.

"Don't you think I did?" Hotaka said as everything to him was seen in a almost heat like vision, all he saw was the spiritual presence, threads, particles, and etcetera of everything. He already knew what Hariko was going to do.

"Then do something about it..."

"I already did..." Hotaka smiled.

"What?" Hariko found something wrapped around her leg, it was a chain and it squeezed her leg with everything it had.

"Ha!" Hotaka laughed as he used this to slam Hariko.

"Guah!" Hariko recovered fast, but not fast enough. Hotaka had come up and was ready to strike with his middle blade on his right hand. The blade shot out, but Hariko used one of her blades to stop it. She then used another one to stop his cruved blade and chain from wrapping up her leg. That was two out of five blades she had used. So she used the other three to try and sneak attack Hotaka.

"You think that's going to work?" Hotaka jumped over the blades then retreaed his chained curved blade, and shot it back out straight forwards. Hariko called back all five of her blades to stop the one attack. Once she did that she used her Flash Step to get behind Hotaka. She raised the hilt of her blade to strike him down, but was stopped by his blade.

"You're going to need to be faster, my chain is faster than you." Hotaka turned around and went for a punch to the same spot of when he hit her in the first tournament.

"No!" Hariko jumped back, but didn't notice she was on the edge. She caught herself, but only to find Hotaka with the blade wrapped around her blade like a python on it's prey.

"Hmph, I'm not going to lose to you again."

"Aren't you?" Hariko asked as five blades stabbed Hotaka in the back.

"Gu..." He coughed some then smiled, "You think I forgot huh? Well I didn't I knew you'd try that so it's time for me to continue!" Hotaka threw Hariko up in the air then jumped up and began to attack her with five blades in his back.

"Darn it!" Hariko called back her blades as they re-attached to the chains of her hilt. She now had a plan, "Go!" Hariko used all of her chains at once to wrap around each of Hotaka's body parts. One around each leg, one around each armo, and one around his neck. "Ha you should give up!" Hariko demanded as she dove down past Hotaka who was forced to hang up in the air.

Hariko helled Hotaka up in the air as she landed gracefully on the ground then slammed him down in the ground as hard as she could. She did this three more times non-stop. Doing this was starting to smash the arena into pieces of the impact and how much spiritual pressure was being exerted. Hotaka was using as much power as possible to lessen the damage and impact from the blow.

"You have nothing on me!" Hariko called as she then began to spin Hotaka all around the arena making him hit face first through the walls of the stadium seats. Hariko knew this match was hers as well.

"Don't I?" Hotaka asked as somethign cold wrapped around Hariko's neck tightly.

"Guah!" She cringed in pain and dropped her zanpaktuo. Hotaka used this to his advantage by pulling on his chain he was able to launch himself back in the arena, "What the!"

"Don't worry Hariko everything's okay." Hotaka continued to choke her then lifted her in the air with his chain as high as he could. She hung there for minutes running out of breath. He then pulled her back slamming her aginast the ground just like how she did to him. After this he set her up on her feet, then pulled her closer just so he could punch her with his brass knuckles.

"You think you're going to win still Hariko? I told you this one time I'm going to win regardless of what you think you have up your sleeve." Hotaka held Hariko up in front of his face as she struggled to fight back to free herself from the chain's grip.

"Guah! I'm...I'm..."

"You're what?" Hotaka mocked.

"Going to kill you!" Hariko demanded as she called over all five of her blades again. They all wrapped up Hotaka again. She looked him dead in the eyes and made one of her blades come up to his wrist.

"Let go...or lose a hand.."

"Riiiigghhhtt..." Hotaka let her go. Hariko picked up her zanpaktuo then they both walked over back to their own respective sides of the field. Both of them were mainly using their chains to subdue one another. Though to each others dismay they knew that just a chain fight would get boring and get them no where except a unsatisfactory win. Hariko had three more blades than Hotaka who still had two along with his brass knuckles.

"Let's go!" Hariko rushed in with one sword aimed forwards as the other four shot out two up high and two down below. She was going to try and finish it quickly so no more chain fights would have to take place.

"You think that's going to do?" Hotaka squatted down and raised his brass knucled fist, the sword came undone and stopped the first blade, from the bottom Hotaka used his chain to wrap them close together. With that same chain he tied up the two blades coming from above. He then used his fist to uppercut Hariko in the stomach sending her flying back.

"Come on get." Hotaka adjusted his weapons back to his liking and waited for Hariko to stand once more.

"Alright, so you're tougher than I expected..."

"You just now realizing?"

"No I just thought I'd finally say it aloud."

"Well then let's continue, though I might end it soon enough."

"Oh really? And how's that?"

"You'll see." Hotaka replied he used Flash Step to appear behind Hariko and stood back to back with her.

"You think you're funny!"

"Sometimes." Hotaka replied.

"Well then laugh at this!" Hariko called all over her blades to wrap up Hotaka. He dodged and Hariko wrapped herself up with her own zanpaktuo.

"It's over! Doteki Hebipanchi!" Hotaka went in for a punch with his brass knuckled fist and right before he punched his spiritual presssure increased and he sent Hariko out the ring.

"The winner is Hotaka."


	17. The Prince and the Princess?

Byakuya looked on and around as he saw Ranga Kenpachi and Yoshi Chikako stood with blank expressions on their faces. Ranga held on tight to his dark red hilted katana. Yoshi looked down and drew her silver and black hilted zanpaktuo as little chibi skulls of black, silver, and see-through hung from her hilt.

"You two may begin." He announced. Ranga drew his zanpaktuo slowly wasting time and not wanting to fight his best friend, they got by last time. Though this time was going to be hard. He pulled his zanpaktuo out and held it with two hands. He then whispered to himself, "I'm sorry..." From that he said aloud," Innocently Massacare...Tsukihime!" In Ranga's hand he held a light silver bow with imprints of red flowers that shared the same color as freshly spilled blood.

"Hey..." Kenmaru woke from the ceiling and yelled, "Doesn't your zanpaktuo name mean princess! Hahahahahaha! The big bad Ranga's zanpaktuo is a princess!" Kenmaru laughed. Then a few red spiritual arrows shot close to him. "Calm down Ranga...gosh...I'm going back to sleep the tension is too thick."

"Huh..." Yoshi sighed and whispered to herself, "I'm sorry as well..." Then aloud she called, "Illuminate Ahihiko!" Yoshi's blade turned into a longer version of a kard with a hilt that somewhat remained.

"A dagger?" Ranga said.

"Yes...now let's get to it." Yoshi became alot faster with her zanpaktuo powers.

"I'd rather not.." Ranga said as two arrows shot into the sky.

"Good..." Yoshi smiled then went to stab Ranga in the back. Ranga jumped out the way and realized what was going on, but was too late. The match was over. HE had shot at least ten spiritual arrows out of reaction. Yoshi dodged them all, then took one on purpose and flew back out the arena.

"YOSHI!" Ranga checked on his dear friend as she layed on the grass.

"You win..." She smiled. Everyone screamed and yelled at how skilled they thought Ranga was when in reality Yoshi took a fall.

"Why..." Ranga asked.

"Because you deserve to be captain." She chuckled. Ranga looked at her, then she said, "You know your a guy who's zanpaktuo means Lunar Princess and mines means Bright PRince. In fairy tales the prince always saves the princess so let's just say that this fit the story tail. Well with the exception of our actual genders and not our zanpkatuos." Yoshi jumped up and walked off.

"Embarrising." Byakuya walked up and looked at Ranga, "She took the fall for you, but they don't need to know that so you win." Byakuya motioned for Ranga to move along. Once Ranga left he walked passed the next competitor. She looked around sixteen, she had long thigh legnth light blonde hair with bangs parted down the middle, she had light blue eyes, and ver pale skin. She wore an orange kimono with pink, white, and yellow cherry blossoms flowing up to the top.

"Hello." She smiled, "My name is Kohana Urahara." She bowed and smiled to Ranga. He bowed back and continued to walk, he turned to see her bow to Byakuya, thne to her opponet Sutasu.

"Urahara? Like Kisuke Urahara?" Ranga asked. e continued to look on as she drew her zanpaktuo to point towards Sutasu. Her blade was black, with a black hilt, the end of the hilt was a dragon head, there were dragon imprints on the sheath she drew it from, the same imprints were on the guard as well. Sutasu smiled as he drew his red hilted katan from his blue sheath.

"You may being."

"You will awake upon my haiku! Kareta Hasu!" Kohana's white and yellow spiritual pressure increased massivley. The head of her hilt swerved and wrapped it's head around her arm and hand, the end of the blade split into two and somewhat narrowed.

"Cut through the air! Lamina Del Ala!" Sutasu's blade transformed quickly his zanpaktuo into a large cleaver like blade that glowed red. He released a large wave of wind that blasted back Kohana, she stopped at the edge and found Sutasu up close and personal ready to strike. She then slashed his shoulder down to his stomach. Sutasu jumped back and released another wind wave. Kohana simply jumped over it and dove down at Sutasu.

Sutasu caught the middle of the blade where it split nad stopped Kohana's attack. He looked at her as his zanpaktuo glew red and he released a red blast wave. Doing so causd Kohana to fly back. She was pushed back forcefully, but came back with another slash. She cut his arms and stabbed him in the same place she cut.

"Darn it!" Sutasu yelled, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kohana Urahara. Are you impessed with my fighting style? It's understandable."

"Whatever I really don't care!" Sutasu spun his zanpkatuo rapidly creating a wave of wind that was starting to slice up the whole arena floor. Rocks were flying, and people were screaming out of fear thinking that they might be cut from the uncontrolable wind.

"Well this is interesting!" Kohana laughed, "A wind type, this makes things hard." Kohana figured that with a wind zanpaktuo she wouldn't be able to get as close as she would like to. She waited for as the wind got closer, and the attack range got wider. Sutasu's spirit pressure increased, thanks to his raise in power just by him spinning the blade the spectators began to tremble some.

"You think you're fancy huh?" Kohana chuckled, "Oh well!" Kohana rushed in at Sutasu. She dissappeared then came up from behind and slashed his back. Sutasu turned and swung high, Kohana ducked and slashed low. Sutasu had to react fast, so he jumped back and released a wave of red energy that turned into a burst of wind that blasted Kohana out of the ring.

She fell on the ground and jumped back up, she looked at Byakuya who announced the winner: Sutasu Kurimu. Kohana just looked on with a smile, surprising Ranga who saw from adistance. Her one smile caught his full attention. What was she smiling about? She lost. This was certainly strange to see, then out of nowhere she used Flash Step and Ranga lost her. What he didn't know was that Captain Tenshi talked to her saying that if she lost, that he would take her under his wing to train her and Rex. Though Tenshi's true intentinos are still unknown.


	18. Things to look forward to?

The smi-final match ups were truley amazing, though that's when things started going down hill. Ranga was late to his match, on purpose, so he was disqualified. Arashi refused to fight a girl once more and purposley lost, though he made it look good. Kazuma and Hotaka ended in a tie, but they were both taken out of the tournament either way because there HAS to be a winner. The Mika and Sutasu, fought and since no one saw Mika fight she won the tournament, because Sutasu didn't know what to prepare for and she was at one hundred percent.

"Are you serious! That's how it's all going to go down!" Hariko demanded.

"Does it matter? Mika would've won anyways." Kenmaru commented as every finalist in the tournament stood up in front of everyone waiting to announce the winner.

"Well it should be no surprise, because Mika is now your winner." Byakuya announced. Mika was depressed at how she won,m but she had to deal with it. She wanted to go down fighting. This was just being handed to her, she couldn't anything about because that would go against the Captains rule's. She stepped up and bowed to everyone. Byakuya looked at Mika and informed her.

"Now that you are a temporary squad captain it is up to you to pick your squad and take them out of assigned Hollow Missions."

"Understood Captain Byakuya."

"Good, now you have three days to pick your squad."

"Yes." She bowed at looked at the finals, "Actually I already have a squad in mind."

"Then make your decisions."

"I choose Arashi Kurieta, Kazuma Himuro, Suzume Sasaki, Ruriko Konashi, Hariko Takashima, and Kenmaru Ichimaru.

"PASS!" Kenmaru stated.

"What!" Mika demanded.

"I'm not participating in that. That's too much work!"

"Are you serious!" Mika yelled.

"Yes!"

"So you're refusing to take this opprotunity that could possibly elevate your status in the Soul Society."

'Well when you put it that way...YES!"

"You can't do this!"

"Yes I can! No one said I HAVE to be part of your squad."

"He has a point." Byakuya agreed.

"Fine, then I pick Hotaka Gato!"

"Cool." Hotaka smiled a little and nodded in agreement.

"Ku." Kenmaru than dissapeared.

"Kenmaru..." Arashi whispered.

* * *

><p>"You guys where'd Kenmaru go?" Hariko asked as she sat down with her new squad members, well more like her original group of friends.<p>

"Who knows." Arashi statedd, "He's my best friend, but recently he's been acting somewhat strange."

"Agreed." Suzume inputted.

"So what? Kenmaru is Kenmaru. When he's not himself then what? Who really cares? I mean th only big thing that has happened recently for him was that he was in some like training session in his head." Hotaka commented.

"What do you think Kazuma?" Ruriko asked.

"I don't care. He's a good person, but right now that's not what we need to worry about."

"Then what do we need to worry about?" Suzume asked.

"That our captain is Mika. She's going to push and take the most high level mission."

"They give it to us, we don't pick."

"But she's a noble."

"Riiighhhttt." Hariko sighed.

"Look, Kazuma's right." Arashi got up and looked at his friends, "Let's go find Mika."

"I'm here." Mika walked through the door.

"We got our first mission?"

"Yep." She sat down with the group and began to explain.

"You see recently there haven't been alot of Hollow attacks, but there were three simultaneous attacks in three diffrent areas. Nothing too big, though this was the firt ting on the table. So we were give this and now we must check out each attack. Tomorrow night we move out to the docks. There should be a Hollow there. Once we get there I'll tell you guys the rest of the plan."

"Understood." Everyone said in unison. They knew that with Mika as captain, she might actually help each one of them improve their own perosnal status in the Soul Society. If they do good then they just might get big props from the other Captains. So this went from something that they didn't really care for into something that'll benefit everyone in the group.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you take it?"<p>

"Shut it down Kyuseishu..." Kenmaru sat ontop of a building looking up at the sky in his Inner World. The buildings were all collapsing, the ground below was destroyed and descimated, the sky was almost red looking, fire burned through the streets. He just looked up.

"Well can I ask why?"

"Yeah, because it's too much work I told you."

"Not that, the fact that you didn't want to train."

"Oh that, eh it's whatever I don't care."

"Why? You need to start getting active."

"Not after you created a Hollow to kill me."

"Yeah well..." Kyuseishu looked at the city as well, "This is your world.."

"Yeah, I like to change it up. Keeps things fresh haha." Kenmaru watched the fire run through the city, as the earth began to open it's mouth, the sky cried with tears of fire. Everything was just being destroyed.

"Savior..." Kyuseishu whispered to himself. He looked at Kenmaru who just smiled as the sun was blocked and replaced by a full moon. At the same time the darkness grew over the sky and just engulfed the light completely.

"I like it when it's dark." The city then came together and was wiped clean. The fire was put out, the streets were back to normal, the sky stopped crying, and billions of billions of little lights danced across the sky and dresses of white clouds flowed like water through the air. The city came close together like some old fashioned city-state. Kenmaru sat on the highest building. Once everything was put together he flipped it upside down.

Now he looked down at the sky as water flew up towards him instead of down.

"Kenmaru..." Kyuseishu looked at him and could only think, "What an interesting boy indeed."

"So Kyuesihu...you sense what I sense?"

"Yes...majorly.."

"Three of them huh?"

"Seems to be...well I think there's one more."

"What do you mean?"

"There's one more, it's not Hollow though. It's controlling the Hollows."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well then...we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah...we'll be there. We might not, depends on how much effort I might have to put it."

"But they're your friends."

"I know, but they can take care of themselves."

"So you won't help them?"

"Let's just say..there's always help on the way."


	19. Help is on the Way!

"You guys ready?" Mika asked as her squad stood at the door of her barracks, her house. Then looked at her with an intense stare that could only mean one thing:

"Let's do this."

"Alright let's get it going." Mika walked passed them and looked up at the night sky. It had golden stars for freckless as the dark blue sheets spread across the Soul Society, the large silver moon rested it's head in the sky, the grey clouds searched around the night sky as though they were floating in the ocean.

"To the docks." She said. The group then vanished from her house. They jumped across the bodies of the brown sleeping trees and their green hair of leaves that would fall on them after slightly touching each branch after Flash Step. They were like angels through the darkness finding their way to the docks. After a good fifteen minutes they found it.

They stopped and hid by some boxs on the docks. There were multiple large steel ships ported there, the ocean seemed to go onlike the night sk. The water seemed like it was chasing the sky, with the same stars in the reflection of the sea.

"Alright you guyswe just have to wait here for a little bit." Mika informed.

"Right..." Arashi squatted next to Mika closely as they looked on to wait for the presence of the Hollow to get close. Hotaka had the best sensing ability out of all them, so he was on point for this job. Being blind did have it's advantages in the Soul Society. He waited for the right amount of spiritual pressure to come up, then before he knew it two large sense energy came up. Though not where they wanted them to.

"Ummm...you guys we might have a problem." Hotaka stated.

"What problem?" Hariko asked.

"I sense tow large thing of spiritual pressure, but neither of them is coming here or is the one that is close to here."

"Where are they?"

"They aren't too far, but they are pretty big."

"That's what he said." Ruriko laughed at her own joke. Though everyone did kind of laugh from that.

"That's against the rules haha, it can only be that's what she said." Kazuma laughed.

"Say's who?"

"Ummm..."

"Exactly."

"Okay that was much needed." Arashi commented while Mika stayed focus on what might come.

"RRRRAAAWWW!" Then everything was smashed into the ground, the buildings, box's, ships, everything was crushed.

"Whoa..." Everyone said as they saw the large Hollow come up. It was about sixty feet tall, it's large arms had elbows that had oepnings almost rocket like boosters on it's arms, it's limbs seemed small compared to forearm and biceps. It looked as though it could stretch out it's arms then give it a boost with it's arms to increase damage, it rested it's large fist on the ground like an overgrown gorrila, it's feet and toes were large as well. It had red piercing eyes that searched the dock for anything it could devour.

"That thing...is...enormous!" Ruriko yelled.

"That's what she said." Kazuam coomented trying to break the tension himself. Nothing, because even he had fear in his voice. With fear on his face everyone was surprised that they gained such a dangerous mission.

"Well then...let's get started on it." Mika's hands shook in fear.

"Don't worry..." Arashi grabbed her hand, "We got this." She looked at him then stopped shaking.

"Right, let's go! Mezameru! Kami no Tengoku!" Mika called releasing her zanpaktuo.

"Tenkai! Fumetsu no Sora!" Arashi followed behind.

"Burn through the Heavens with your divine wings! Kami no Fenikkusu!" Kazuma leaped with Arashi. Then they followed one after the other. Suzume, Hotaka, Ruriko, Hariko.

"Katameru Shiro Kage!" From the shadows Suzume drew a katan that was a little longer than usual with a black hilt.

"Slither Yami no Hebi!"

"Dance, dance, dance death! Dance Yaminishi!"

"Slice Apart, Hana Saimin!" They all rushed in at the large Hollow. It just looked at them one-by-one thet took their turns.

"We'll have to split up and attack him seperatley!" Mika demanded.

"Got it!" Everyone agreed.

"Ya!" Hariko started first by splitting her zanpaktuo into it's five blades, the five blades circle the Hollow's face and began to cut it. Though the Hollow seemed unaffected by the move considering how big it was.

"Ha!" Kazuma came from above and blasted the large Hollow with his spiritual pressure. The Hollow turned to look at him, it opened up its hand and it's finger tips shot out like rockets. The fingers were about to bombard Kazuma, if it wasn't for Arashi.

Arashi had used his lightning to block some of the fingers, while Kazuma shot at the other two. The two fingers were pushed back, but they were re-directed and came back. One from behind and one from the front. That's when Suzume got involved.

"Gotcha! Heisei!" Suzume came up and grabbed Kazuma. Once he got hit he didn't feel anything at all. His body was crushed between two large finger tips.

"What's this?" Kazuma asked.

"One of my zanpaktuo's abilities, it allows me to numb pain."

"Nice, thank you Suzu-chan."

"No problem Kazuma."

"Here!" Arashi created large mist that travled and blinded the large Hollow. It stopped as it's finger tips went back to it's hand, the Hollow looked over at Arashi as he slowly descended from the sky.

"Arashi watch out!" From nowhere Mika came out and began to cut at the Hollow. She was able to use her spiritual pressure to increase it's power and cutting ability. She had help from Hotaka. Hotaka had used his chain to wrap the Hollow's hand. Though it was only one, it would do.

"Thanks you guys..." Arashi said, though he was the one that set them up.

"No problem.."

"Here I come!" Ruriko announced, not wanting to be forgotten. She threw her large hira shuriken and cut off the Hollow's hand that was tied down by Hotaka, "Gotcha!" She smiled as her zanpaktuo returned to her hand.

The Hollow looked at it's fallen hand. It then turned to everyone that was tying to take it out. It then stuck it's non-bleeding wrist at Ruriko. She was in shock at how it was perfectly fine, a clean cut and no blood? Something was up, then she figured it out.

That's only because the Hollow's hand moved and some how rocketed towards Ruriko.

"Ruriko no!" Arashi got in front of her and called down upon a bolt of lightning that delayed the Hollow's attack.

"What's going on? This thing dosen't want to go down!" Mika yelled.

"Got it!" Kazuma came up and began shooting the Hollow everywhere he transported.

"I didn't want to have to use this so early...but this thing is too tough." Hariko whispered to herself. All five of her blades came back to her. She then looked over at the large Hollow and whispered, "Shunpo." With that she vanished and one blade appeared in one of the Hollow's joints, then another on the other side. This continued three more times and before anybody knew it five chains all lead down to Hariko's hilt.

"Looks like all I got to do is pull!" Hariko pulled with everything she had to bring the Hollow down, but he broke out easily.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" The Hollow looked at everyone then clapped his hands together. His spiritual pressure brought them in front of him somehow. He aimed one fist at the group then boosted it, with that he shot out a resounding Bala that crushed almost everything in it's path. Though something else was at work.

When the Hollow used it's Bala it bounced back some spiritual pressure as well. It seemed as though Ranga had came with help. He had brought Yoshi and Sutasu. They were all blown away and back.

"Hahahaha!" The Hollow laughed as everyone just looked down at the people who had fallen to it.

"Uhhh..." Suzume was sitting there injured and tried to push herself up from the attack, but was too injured.

"Suzume..." Mika saw her and had to reach her, because the Hollow witnessed her as well. Mika had used her Flash Step to assit Suzume and they watched as the large Hollow's fist came down heavy readying to end their lives. But before they knew it, the fist was stopped.

"Huh?" They both looked up only to see Kenmaru blocking the attack with his zanpaktuo. He held it there tightly, though he did struggle some. He was squatted down with his zanpaktuo raised with one hand, the blade pointing downwards, he held it with one hand. He then used his other hand to hold it in place as well.

"Ken...Kenmaru..." The two whispered.

"Hey...so yeah..whatcha doing?"


	20. The Fire that Burns?

"Kenmaru what are you doing here?" Mika asked.

"Saving you I guess." He smiled.

"Kenmaru..." Suzume blushed and looked at Kenmaru.

"Wow...just wow." From nowhere a clapping sound came down from above, "You can stop for now Sanoo."

"Hmmm..." The Hollow, now known as Sanoo, growled in response to the man coming down from above.

"Who are you!" Kenmaru asked as he stopp up completley facing the man. The man had firey spikey red hair, he had crimson eyes, he came down wearing an Arrancar like outfit as he descended from the sky. On his side he carred a red hilted katana inside a white sheath, "My name is Gekido."

"You an Arrancar?" Kenmaru asked.

"No, I'm a normal Soul Reaper with amazing power that you wouldn't believe."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir, now what is up with you?"

"My name is Kenmaru Ichimaru." Kenmaru looked at the man Gekido and smiled, "I guess you're the one with the large spiritual pressure I sensed."

"So you did sense me? Well that's good I guess."

"Yeah, you want to fight or what?" Kenmaru smiled even more with a glare in his eyes.

"Hmmm...nothing." Gekido closed his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing? What are you talking about?"

"No fire, you have no fire."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no fire in those eyes of yours."

"Hmph, are you serious?"

"Yes I am. Without that fire you'll never defeat me. And because you don't have that fire you'll die by my fire. Now, Divide your divine fire! Keruberosu!" Gekido drew his zanpaktuo and then a large being of fire rose that took the form of a eight headed dog. The fire engulfed Gekido's body as his red spiritual pressure increased.

His sword then burned into ashes and began to change as well. The one sword transformed in what seemed to be eight swords that he began to carry. He held one in each of his elbow pits, one under his right knee pit, one in each hand, one balanced on his foot, and one in his mouth. They were actual katana's the one on his foot, was more of a needle like blade that just rested there.

"So this is your zanpaktuo release? Impressive I guess. I mean you have to carry more, but I guess whatever it is you'll be okay using it." Gekido threw the blade in his mouth in the air, "You have no idea!" Gekido caught the blade and then rushed in at Kenmaru.

"Huh?" Kenmaru was surprised at Gekido's speed. He was able to stop one blade, but with another coming from another direction proved trouble. Kenmaru ducked down and found one blade in his arm, while the second one slashed his shoulder.

"Guah!" Kenmaru popped up, but was greeted with a stab to the stomach. After that he felt another blade cut the other shoulder. He stumbled back, though this wasted time. Gekido went in with only three blades now. One in each hand then one in his mouth.

"What the?" Kenmaru looked on then found out that the other swords were behind him. He thought it was no big deal.

"Moyasu!" Gekido screamed violently, then all of the blades bursted into fire and tried to swallow Kenmaru. Kenmaru couldn't dodge that and Gekido. He was going to be forced to use some power.

"HA!" Kenmaru yelled and released a good amount of his spiritual pressure pushing back Gekido's fire temporairly. It came back stronger, brighter, hotter, and even faster. Gekido was even pushed back, but returned and jumped up over Kenmaru. Kenmaru jumped up through the fire. He stopped the blade in Gekido's left hand, he then grabbed Gekido's right hand and redirected the blade, after that he kicked Gekido in the jaw.

Gekido's head jolted up, and his gut was greeted with Kenmaru's knee. Gekido reacted fastly by turning his fire into swords again. The blades fell down and were about to hit Kenmaru. Kenmaru dropped down on the ground and cleared all the blades by spinning his sword and sending them somewhere else.

"Moyasu!" Gekido called out and his blades turned into fire once more and returned to his hands, "End." Once again Gekido hel;d all blades. Gekido ran up to attack Kenmaru. Kenmaru squatted down then landed on his back, he kicked all the blades that came down on him.

"Ha!" Gekido threw all the swords in the air, he grabbed Kenmaru's zanpaktuo with one hand then kicked him in the stomach.

"Guah!" Kenmaru was blasted back.

"Kenmaru!" Suzume yelled. She tried to go up and go after Kenmaru.

"Suzume no!" Mika grabbed Suzume's hand and stopped her, "We're too weak to fight him, let Kenmaru do this."

"She's right Suzu-chan." Arashi came up, "Pay attention. Gekido is using Shikai, yet Kenmaru is still in his sealed form."

"But still..."

"Look I'll help him out."

"NO! ALL OF YOU STAY BACK!" Kenmaru yelled. He stood up and held his blade out in front of him, "Didn't want to have to do this, but oh well. Awaken Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru's zanpaktuo began to transform. His blade first turned into a daito sword, the bottom of his hilt turned into a daito sword as well leaving a space for Kenmaru's hand.

"Let's keep it going." Gekido smiled, "Ya!" He went in with one sword and was blocked by one of Kenmaru's swords. He brought down another and tried to nail Kenmaru. Kenmaru used the bottom half to block that sword. Gekido then jumped away and grabbed two more swords he jumped behind Kenmaru and cut his back in the form of an X. Kenmaru jolted forward, but then grabbed his blade and spun it over his shoulder and went for Gekido's head.

"Missed!" Gekido ducked then kicked Kenmaru in his knee.

"Ah!" Kenmaru fell on that knee and found two blades in his shoulders, which was followed by six more in his back.

"You think you're enough to stop me? How foolish!" Gekido pointed one hand at the blades, "Moyasu!" He called turning the blades into fire which devoured Kenmaru's body.

"GUAH!"

"Arashi make it stop!" Suzume begged.

"Got it..."

"You can't." Gekido advised, "The fire will only go out on my command."

"I'm...not going to die!" Kenmaru got up and stabbed Gekido in the stomach while the fire burned his body.

"You still stand? Incredible, I'll have to use my next move then! Bakuhatsu Suru!" With this the fire on Kenmaru's back exploded doing even more damage.

"Guah!" Kenmaru fell to one knee, yet he held himself up with his zanpaktuo.

"Die!" Gekido ordered as the fire continued to burn him, "Kazan-Dan!" Gekido demanded, then the fire flew into the air and came back down like a raining volcano. The impact slammed Kenmaru into the ground and he just stopped moving.

"KENMARU!" Suzume yelled.

"No..." Arashi watched on as his friend layed there.

"Pathetic..." Gekido sighed. He turned to the other three as the fire escaped Kenmaru's body, "You're next..." Gekido smiled.

"Don't...touch...them..." Kenmaru whispered.

"You're still alive! Stay down and dead!" Gekido turned his swords into fire again and aimed it at Kenmaru. But before it could it a large amount of black spiritual energy escaped Kenmaru's body smothering the fire and stopping it in it's tracks. The fire was diminished. As Kenmaru stood up his eyes turned black.

"So this is what it's like to be in control?" Kenmaru's voice was now distorted and demented. His face was devoured by a dark spiritual pressure and on his face something began to form. Two large horns that came up like a bull's that were thick like any Hollow horns. The horns stayed as then Kenmaru's mouth began to change into fangs and a skeleton mouth, the mouth covered his face completley and before anyone knew it Kenmaru was turning into a Hollow.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kenmaru's mask had two horns that came out and pointed upward like a bulls, the whole mask took the form of a skeleton's face with a smile that could scare even Aizen himself. It's eyes pitch black, it had two black lines running down the eyes and thin on the way down, after the eyes it came down to look like black drip marks caused by tears.

"What the..."

"YOUR SOUL! IT HAS SOMETHING TO IT...I WANT IT NOW!" The Hollowfied Kenmaru called. A red sphere was formed inbetween the two horns and got larger and larger, once it reached the sive of a basketball it shrunk to the size of a golf ball. The Hollowfied Kenmaru slammed the sphere into the ground and the explosion was nuclear.

"Lash out! Tengoku Hanran!" From nowhere Captain Tenshi arrived to protect Mika and friends. He picked them all up and held them up in the sky.

"Captain Tenshi!" Arashi yelled.

"Stay here you guys..." Tenshi had a serious expression on his face. He was wearing a long white ankle legnth robe, and had white angelic wings on his back, the hilt of his katana was white with gold accents, the blade was white as well. Tenshi flew down and stood by Gekido.

"Huh? A Soul Reaper Captain?" Gekido asked as he struggled to stand.

"Yeah, leave now before I change my mind and let him kill you."

"Hmph...it should be the other way because I could've gone full power."

"Whatever, leave now!" Tenshi demanded.

"Hmph, I'm done here anyways." Gekido vanished quickly, and the large Hollow with him as well.

"Well Kenmaru...let's get it done."


	21. The Angelic Rebel!

*Note-I'm just going to refer to the Hollowfied Kenmaru as 'the Hollow' so I odn't have to write Hollow Kenmaru or Hollowfied Kenmaru twenty diffrent times.

* * *

><p>"Time to step up." Tenshi looked at Kenmaru's dark soulless eyes and with in that instant they fought.<p>

**"RRRAAWWW!"** The Hollow Kenmaru rushed Tenshi without a second thought. He quickly cut Tenshi in half to everyone's surprise, "Hahahahahaha!" The Hollow broek out into a maniacal laughter.

"Captain Tenshi!" Mika yelled.

"What?" Tenshi was leaning against the Hollowfied Kenmaru's back.

**"RRAAAWW!"** The Hollow turned and slashed him in half again.

"Hey up here!" Tenshi mocked as he floated above the Hollow with a grin.

**"RRRAAWW!"** The Hollow began to form a red sphere inbetween it's horns then launched a powerful cero.

"Nope." Tenshi stopped and re-directed the attack with one hand, "That was weak."

**"RAWR!"** The Hollow appeared behind Tenshi and stabbed him with his horns.

"Huh...you missed. Again." Tenshi was behind the Hollow once again, "I'm too fast. You keep killing afterimages. What a terrible Hollow." The Hollow then rushed Tenshi with it's double sided blade, but it was stopped by only one of Tenshi's hands.

**"RRRAAWW!"** The Hollow went to kick Tenshi, but he grabbed that leg and flipped him over. Tenshi looked over at the fallen Hollow, who jumped up and back handed Tenshi. Tenshi ducked down and then stood back up with a smile.

"That's all?" Tenshi laughed.

**"DIE!"** The Hollow yelled as it then grabbed Tenshi by the neck and drove him down into the ground.

"Hahaha, that one was really me." Tenshi stood up and found his neck in the Hollows hand again.

**"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"** The Hollow demanded. As the Hollow opened his mouth Tenshi felt a stronage oncoming over his body.

"You want my soul? Hollows don't really eat souls...oh well all in all your a Hollow." With that Tenshi raised his spiritual pressure which stopped theHollow in it's tracks, "Though I won't kill you yet." Tenshi then smacked the Hollow's hand away from his neck and used his wings to fly upwards into the sky.

**"RRAAAWW!"** Once again the Hollow released a powerful red cero.

"Nope." Tenshi smacked it towards the ocean by the docks.

**"RRRAAAWWWW!"** The Hollow was quickly angered even more and began to charge a third Cero. The Hollow formed a red sphere the size of a basketball inbetween it's horns then it shrunk to the size of a golf ball again.

"Huh...that again? Ten Potaru..." Tenshi cut the air creating a golden gate that opened wide. The Hollow released it's Cero and the attack was sucked into the gateway and the gateway vanished.

"Now my turn. Hanran gun wa Juden!" Tenshi pointed his zanpaktuo at the Hollow as his wings spread open and he created two more of himself. All three charged down in at the Hollow. After slicing part two of them the real Tenshi tried to stab the Hollow, but the Hollow intercepted the attack with it's two sided sword. The Hollow pushed Tenshi back, who just flew back and just relaxed.

"You countered. Nice job."

**"Grrrr..."** The Hollow growled and looked at it's blade then spoke, **"Moho...Hanran gun wa Juden!"** The Hollow made two of itself and all three rushed Tenshi.

"What!" Tenshi was surprised by this as he took out two the real one kicked him in the back of the head, "Guah!" Tenshi fell face first into the ground.

"Okay that was weird."

**"Moho: Hanran gun wa Juden!"** Three more Hollows were made. Two of them began to charge it's overpowered Cero. Then as that happened they all lifted their zanpaktuos and one spoke saying, **"Moho..."**

"What's he going to do now?" Tenshi asked. Then he heard them all speak.

**"Moyasu!"** All foud Hollows threw their zanpaktuo as it bursted into flames.

"No way!" Tenshi tried to dodge them, but got caught. Then two Cero's came blasting at him.

"Darn it! I'm going to have to do something about this..." He took once cero and sent it back at the second one. Then all three Hollow images vanished, afterwards there was only one left. The Hollow called back it's zanpkatuo and raised it's zanpaktuo in the air.

**"Moho...Getsuga..Tensho!"** It sent a black wave of spiritual pressure outlined in red at Tenshi.

"No...way.." Tenshi was too much in shock to react to the move. He took the blast head on. This knocked him back a few inches.

"Captain Tenshi!" Suzume screamed out, "Kenmaru stop it! Please stop it now!"

**"Shut up!"** The Hollow snapped. Instead of just a mask the rest of the Hollow's body began to form. On it's back a skeleton body formed around it, then the bones turned into Hollow armor. The Hollow armor covered Kenmaru's back and chest a hole began to take shape in the place where his heart would be.

Once the whole opened it began to produce black spiritual pressure and looked like a Black Hole.

"Well...Kenmaru was always interesting, but now his Hollow seems a little bit more interesting. Eh maybe their the same." Tenshi laughed.

**"Here I come!"** The Hollow demanded now talking in short sentences.

"It's time I end this." Tenshi raised his zanpaktuo as the Hollow rushed. The Hollow was ready to kill Tenshi, though this whole time during their fight Tenshi was only using ten percent of his power. So blocking two nuclear like Cero's, four blades of neverending fire was like a walk in the park for Tenshi. Once the Hollow got close enough Tenshi slashed him from his shoulder to his waist.

The Hollow fell and it was all over.

* * *

><p>Hahaha how'd you guys like that? Did Tenshi live to your expectations? I'd love for you guys to leave your comments and points of views on both Hollow Kenmaru and Tenshi during this fight. Was Tenshi as good as expected or was he average? Either way hope you enjoy the chapter. Though no updates this Saturday because I'm not going to be home. Sunday, idk.<p>

But anyways...Review! Lol


	22. Nothin Special

"Kenmaru...are you awake?" Kyuseishu asked.

"Yeah I'm here..." Kenmaru was somewhere dark.

"Good.."

"What's going on?"

"You're inside a black hole."

"What! Why!"

"Because you fell to the Hollow."

"The Hollow?"

"You're Hollow took over you, because you couldn't beat Gekido."

"I can beat Gekido!"

"Aparently not...you're strong...but seems like Gekido is stronger."

"So what! I'll beat him! I'll kill him for hurting...Suz..I mean my friends!"

"He hurt your friends..so what?"

"What do you mean so what!"

"It's their job to fight Hollows like how it's my job to protect you."

"I protect you...you protect me...and together we protect MY friends!"

"They have their own zanpaktuo's to help them."

"Well that Hollow seemd pretty strong! So I'll need to help them!"

"I find it sad Kenmaru..."

"Sad why?"

"Becuase you used my powes, but through the Hollow."

"What?"

"You don't even know. Kenmaru before you can wake up and fight again you have to learn the name of my only Shikai move."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes, now I'm not going to fight you. We will just talk."

"Ummm...okay?"

* * *

><p>Back in the hospital Mika and crew were bandaged up and were resting up their wounds from their battle. All of their friends were laying in bed, with the exception of Mika, Suzume, and Arashi who were looking over Kenmaru's body.<p>

"Kenmaru..." Suzume whispered to herself out of concern.

"Idiot.." Mika stated.

"What?"

"This wouldn't have happened if he just stayed out of our fight! It was our mission not his!" Mika demanded.

"But he saved our lives!" Suzume yelled back.

"So, what! It would've been an honorable death."

* * *

><p>"Why did you help them?" Kyuseishu asked.<p>

"Because they would've died. I told you what I felt, I went there to find it. I didn't think they'd be in trouble with the Hollow. Gekido came up and challenged me so I had to protect them!"

"They would've died an honorable death." Kyuseishu stated.

"Honorable death are for those who are hung up on pride! Even then there is no honor in dying on your knees!"

* * *

><p>After Mika commented saying that they would've died an honorable death, an unconcious Kenmaru spoke:<p>

"Honorable deaths are for those who are hung up on pride...even then there is no honor in dying on your knees..." With that line whispered Mika and Suzume looked shocked.

"Stop aruging you two!" Arashi came up, "Kenmaru did what he could."

"We could've helped!" Suzume said with tear felt eyes.

"We should've, but he didn't want us too."

"He was hung up on pride." Mika stated.

"Pride? Was it pride Mika? Or was it just because he'd rather die then see us die?" Arashi commented.

"Whatever." Mika walked out.

* * *

><p>"Fire.." Kyuseishu whispered.<p>

"The fire in my eyes...he didn't see it." Kenmaru replied, "He said there was no fire in my eyes."

"Does it matter?" Kyuseishu asked, "I don't think it does."

"But still what does it mean.."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Right, how am I supposed to kill Gekido?"

"We do it, by being better. Find your drive, and you'll find your way out of this black hole."

"My drive? My determination? Hmph, that's easy. I want to protect my friends."

"Hhmp...you sound just like him."

"Like who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the holder of Zangetsu."

"How do you know that?"

"Because..Zangetsu is the closest thing I have to a brother. All zanpaktuo come from something right? They come from the holder's spirit. They say Zanpaktuo aren't born until the user is born. Though you were just a baby when Aizen was killed, just born you were. Your father..he didn't know that ll the spiritual pressure and energy from Ichigo's final battle would be affect you.

By absorbing that spiritual pressure when I was being created I was able to communicate with Zangetsu. With in his last moments he taught us one move."

"Getsuga Tensho?"

"Yes."

"But how'd you get so close in such a short amount of time?"

"Because the spirit energy he gave me of his became part of me, allowing us to use his move."

"Okay, well that makes...I don't know. Anyways now what?"

"I wait till you learn the name of the move. Do you remember being concious?"

"No." Kenmaru admitted.

"Well then htis could take a while..."

"Wait...I do remember..I remember the stupid Hollow commanding Suzume to shut up!" Kenmaru got mad, then the black hole began to close up, "What's happening?"

"Well the Hollow comes from anger and weakness, and now that you're angry you are opening a path for it into your heart.

"Then let it come so I can kill it!"

"No Kenmaru! Then once it devours you, you will never be able to become you! It will kill all!"

"Not if I kill it!"

"You can't you're not strong enough!"

"How dare you!" Kenmaru yelled as his spiritual pressure grew, it actually blasted through the black hole and once again Kenmaru saw his raining city. "YOU SAY I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! MAKE ME YOUR UNDERDOG! PUT ME DOWN, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE I WILL JUST PROVE YOU ALL WRONG!" Kenmaru snapped.

"Kenmaru...that's it." Kyuseishu smiled a little, "This might be the fire Gekido's looking for."

"RRAAWW!" Kenmaru looked to see a Hollow in the distance.

"You...I'm going to kill you! AWAKEN THE HEAVEANS! KYUSEISHU!" Kenmaru summoned Kyuseishu and transformed his Shikai. Kenmaru turned to the Hollow.

"CERO!" Was all he heard, the blast wave came after him with a light of red. Kenmaru was angry, but this was something he had to get over. He coulnd't help his friends if he was mad. Kenmaru looked at the blast wave and took it with his gut.

"Guah!" He slid back.

"Hahaha! No fight? No fun! Cero!" The Hollow yelled, and once again Kenmaru took it. Along with several others.

"Huh..." Kenmaru sighed as his vision began to fade.

"This will end it!" Once again a cero came at Kenmaru. He had holes in his stomach, arms, shoulders, legs, body all in general. This last one would kill him.

"Huh..." After sighing one last time he raised his blade, "Moho.."

* * *

><p>*GASP*<p>

"Kenmaru!" Suzume yelled in excitment as Kenmaru came up from his sleep.

"Wow! That was...uhhh...I don't know." Kenmaru scratched the back of his head.

"Kenmaru-kun!" Suzume hugged Kenmaru out of happiness. Arashi and Mika actually stepped just minutes before he awoke.

"What?" Kenmaru looked a little surprised to hear 'Kun' at the end of his name.

"Umm...nothing!" Suzume blushed at what came out of her mouth.

"So...what's going on here?" Kenmaru looked around the Squad Four Barracks and saw himself in the same room he was in before the Exam Tournament.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm living."

"Good...because I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I wanted to know what happned to you back at the docks?"

"Wow...straight to the point huh?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"It's alright..." Kenmaru turned his body and ended up sitting down in his bed, he reached for Suzume's hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I have no idea. Haha.." He chuckled, "Honestly I saved you guys. Or tried, I just remember..."

_Flashback..._

**_"DIE!"_**

_Flashback over..._

"I just remember...remember...uhhh nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Suzume wanted to tell Kenmaru, but she didn't know how to say it or how it would affect him.

"I'm...I'm gonna sleep now okay?"

"Ummm...okay." Kenmaru stood up, picked up Suzume and within seconds they were under a tree. He held his arm around her and she just looked surprised at how fast they got there. She didn't know what to do. So she just rested her head on his bare and bandaged chest and they slept. Under the same tree as when he trained with her. For Suzume this was nice. Though her thoughts about what happened concerned her. What was going on with Kenmaru?


	23. Saving Nothing?

"Kenmaru..." Suzume looked up at Kenmaru and tried to wake him up, "Kenmaru..."

"Yeah?" He asked with half-lid eyes.

"I...do remember anything?"

"Huh..." Kenmaru stood up, "Nothing." Kenmaru stated, "I don't remember anything."

"Kenmaru!" A voice called, and from nowhere Arashi joined the two.

"Hey Arashi! How's it going?"

"Okay I guess, I mean everyone else is still in the healing."

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about?" Arashi asked.

"That I couldn't help you guys."

"You saved us Kenmaru." Arashi advised.

"Hmph, yeah right."

"Arashi...Kenmaru doesn't remember." Suzume looked over at Arashi.

"Really? Nothing? Hmmm..." Arashi pulled Suzume aside, "Maybe it's for the best. I mean it's not exactly great news to hear that you turned into a Hollow. Espically since he can't do anything about it. I mean he's my best friend, if he turns into a Hollow I'd have to kill him."

"But even Captain Tenshi had trouble with him."

"Captain Tenshi was holding back."

"Right, but still."

"Look..Suzume it's against the rules for one to become a Vizard. So we must keep his Hollow on the down low. Understood?"

"But then how can we save him?"

"We'll be saving him by not doing anything."

"But..."

"No..."

"Huh..." Sighing in dissapointment Suzume turned around to see a sleeping Kenmaru, "I don't know if I can do that."

_1 Week Later..._

It has recently been a week since the Hollow incident with Kenmaru and Suzume has tried to hold back her concnern but has constantly failed at hiding it. All the while Arashi and Mika started to get to know each other better as they watched over their fallen comrades in the Squad Four Barracks. Now Mika's fallen squad has been able to get up and move around. Though not fully able to fight.

One night Mika decides to talk to her squad, so they all gather together to hear what she has to say.

"Alright you guys..." She started and looked at everyone, "We recently failed to take out our target the Hollow. From what I heard the man Gekido said it's name was Sanoo. So now we will identify this Hollow as Sanoo."

"Okay, but what's the Hollow's rank?" Hotaka asked.

"The rank of the Hollow is unknown, it might either be an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde." Mika replied, "It was incredibly fast for a Hollow that size."

"Yeah, it has the advatange with those rocket like limbs." Hariko advised.

"Yeah, and it can detahc just about any of it's limbs that we've seen so far." Ruriko analyzed.

"Though we don't know if it has the power to use a Cero, so that's got to be reassuring..right?" Kazuma asked.

"Maybe, or maybe it was just playing with us that whole time." Arashi pointed out.

"That Hollow is now offically our job to kill. Understand?" Mika input, "We must kill Sanoo. So to do so we must be ready for it's next attack."

"So what do you want us to do in the meantime?" Hotaka asked.

"We will be training. We shall train seperatley as individuals for the first half of the day. Then the other half of the day we will train as a group at night. We will practice group tactics and battle strategies on taking out Sanoo." Mika advised, "We are a team. We fight together and polish up each other's battling styles."

"I hope you guys will allow us to work as well." Ranga came up with Yoshi and Sutasu.

"This is not your guys's mission."

"So?" Sutasu commented, "Sanoo was able to take out all of you guys plus us with ease. Even if you guys train that's not a hundred percent chance against him. The wider the variety of zanpaktuo the more of a chance we can kill him." Sutasu pointed out.

"We'll be saving each other's lives if you let us help." Yoshi commented.

"No, we'll be saving your lives and everyone else's once we kill Sanoo."

"You'll be saving nothing if you're all dead." Everyone turned to see Kenmaru standing in the door way with half-lid eyes, "No point of sacraficing your lives if you guys are just going in to make a scratch."

"Watch it Ichimaru!" Mika snapped out of anger. First he didn't fight her in the Exam's, then he comes up and tries to save them to no avail, and now he's here? What's wrong with him?

"I'm just saying Mika, better to take everyone to be safe than it is just to take the same team that Sanoo will crush with in an instant. And if you guys had trouble with Sanoo, what about Gekido? What if you do beat Sanoo? What if Gekido's there, then what?"

"I'll handle it, so back off!"

"Alright fine." Kenmaru turned and walked away with out question.

"Mika! He saved us!" Suzume got up to go after Kenmaru, but once she stepped out the door he was gone, "Kenmaru-kun." Kenmaru looked down at Suzume from ontop of the roof under the midnight sky. He looked at her as the full moon shined.

"Sorry Suzu-chan, but you can't follow me." With that Kenmaru vanished into the night. Knowing exactly where to go Kenmaru was able to find his wanted destination. He walked down a few cold steps and found the rock wasteland. Mountains, boulders, rocks, swrds, cater,s the holw place looked batrtle damage. Kenmaru felt two spiritual pressure's at battle, while a third just watched.

Then there he saw them. Rex Ultim and Kohana Urahara battling with their Shikai trying to out do one another. It looked like Rex was getting the upperhand for a second, then Kohana countered and nearly slashed his neck. They were stopped by a single hand.

"Okay that's enough for now, we don't want our comrade to have to see one of you die on his first night here." Tenshi looked over at Kenmaru. Kenmaru stared back with half-lid eyes.

"So you finally decided to show up! Hahaha, so you ready?"

"Let's do it."


	24. Twist and Turns

_It's been a week since the Hollow Mission and the fight with Gekido. Now everyone is at full health and has trained and still are training to face the Hollow one more time, tomorrow night. They will take off, but now is now and here's what's going down..._

"Ya!" Kenmaru leaped over Rex's blade and was greeted by Kohana's with it pointed at his neck. He ducked down spun past her, leaped over Kohana, and slashed Rex's back.

"What about me!" Kohana yelled as she came down with a blade in Kenmaru's shoulder. Kenmaru forced the blade out by slidding down then tossed Rex aside. He looked at Kohana with a serious look and neither of them moved. Kohana was queit and somewhat blushed at how close they were.

"Well!" Tenshi snapped, "Who's going to attack! Kenmaru! You have to learn to fight no matter the situation. There's no such thing as mercy on the battlefield." Tenshi was angered because this was the tenth time during the routine Kenmaru had stopped to try and not attack Kohana.

"There is in my book."

"Look, if you can't strike at a girl who's willing to kill you how you going to kill Gekido? He want's to see the fire in your eyes? Then give it to him! force that fire to come up!"

"I...I can't.."

"Why? Because you're scared you'll turn into a Hollow? Well too bad! That's the risk of everything! Everone has a fear, does that mean you stop? No you keep going even harder. Go hard or go home. Take your pick." Tenshi walked off and back to his side of the arena.

"Well knowing Kenmaru he'll go home just to sleep." From nowhere Arashi came down and stood by Tenshi.

"Arashi?" Kenmaru gasped at his best friends apperance.

"Yeah. I decided to help you train."

"Help me?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well Rex and Kohana will continue to fight us, but we must fight each other as well."

"Got it." With thatr Kenmaru and Arashi's blades clashed.

"What the!" Luckily Arashi already had his shikai released.

"Pay attention!" Kenmaru mocked, though he should've taken his advice when Kohana came in and tried to attack him. Kenmaru ducked forcing Kohana to slash Arashi. Kenmaru went to cut Kohana out of instinct, but missed. Kohana dove back at Kenmaru, who leaped over her blade grabebd her ankle and threw her.

Kohana was caught by Rex.

"Looks like we found motivation." Rex teased putting down Kohana.

"Here I come!" Kohana charged in at Arashi, who blocked with one hand, while Rex came in from the other side. Arashi had to let go on Kohana and stop Rex, but was a little slow and got slashed.

"Hahaha! You got slashed!" Kenmaru mocked as he came up from behind. Arashi jumped up and kicked Kenmaru's blade. Kenmaru pushed Arashi's leg down and jumped over Arashi to attack Kohana. Kohana raised one blade and came in contact with Kenmaru's sword. Kenmaru began to push her back, while Kohana hadnled it accordingly and kicked Kenmaru.

Kenmaru grabbed her leg and threw her to the side. Kohana landed properly and stabbed Arashi. Rex went high, and Kohana went low. Arashi jumped back and recovered. He dove straight in at them at met Rex's blade with his own. Rex pushed down hard and used his spiritual pressure to try and outmatch Arashi. Kohana joined in by smashing her blade against Arashi's as well.

Arashi was being pushed down upon while Kenmaru watched from the side. Arashi raised his spiritual pressure's to match Kohana's and Rex's power. HE was just even with them, unable to outmatch them. He had to try and fightback some how.

"Inazuma!" He yelled and a bolt of golden electricity camedown in the middle of the three. Arashi was able to slid back and recover, but not enough. Kohana came from behind and held her blade to his throat.

"You'll have to be better than that." She taunted as Rex rushed in blade forward.

"Keep him there Kohana!" Rex yelled as he readied to stab Arashi.

"Same with you guys." Arashi whispered to Kohana. He went forward after ducking down and dodging Kohana's blade. Kohana reacted by stabbing his shoulder.

"Guah!" Arashi held his shoulder, and was quickly injured again by finding Rex's large blade in his stomach, "Guhh..."

"Arashi!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Pay attention to yourself!" Tenshi yelled as he came down and attacked Kenmaru.

"Wait what?" Kenmaru jumped back and raised his zanpaktuo to counter. Tenshi was only using his sealed form, so he wouldn't end up hurting Kenmaru. Tenshi fought with one hand as he came down on Kenmaru. Kenmaru was able to dodge and went for Tenshi's ankle's. Tenshi jumped over the blade and kneed Kenmaru in the face. Kenmaru dropped Kyuseishu and landed on his back.

From up above Tenshi was going to stab Kenmaru right in the chest. Kenmaru jumped up and flew over Tenshi. Kenmaru grabbed Tenshi by his hair and threw him down on the ground. Tenshi popped back up and flew at Kenmaru, with his blade first. Kenmaru jumped over his blade and landed on Tenshi's back. He shoved Tenshi in the ground, or so he thought. It was just an afterimage.

"You keep missing me." Tenshi teased as Kenmaru found Tenshi's blade in his shoulder.

"Yeah well...whatever." Kenmaru looked at his zanpaktuo all the way across the battlefield from him, "Come to me.." He whispered. Kenmaru reached out his hand and his zanpaktuo flew right into his hand. With that he shoved it in Tenshi's stomach.

"As impressive as that is, you missed."

"Yeah..." Kenmaru turned and looked at Tenshi, "So what?" He smirked with half lid eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wow...you guys got me good." Arashi said as he struggledc to stand up.<p>

"Well maybe you should try harder." Kohana commented.

"You guys are going out again aren't you?" Rex asked, "When?"

"We leave tomorrow night."

"So you expect to get better in this next day?"

"Hmph...just enugh to not be a burden." Arashi stood up and raised his zanpaktuo at Rex, "So let's keep it going!" Arashi jumped up to look at Rex and Kohana. They both vanished and began to tag team Arashi.

Arashi countered Rex's large blade with his small zanpaktuo, but was then stabbed by Kohana. Arashi pushed Kohana away and kneed Rex away, he then dove down at Kohana and clashed blades. Rex came down and kneed Arashi in the back. Arashi turned around and roundhouse kicked Rex, Kohana caught his kick and Rex elbowed his leg.

Arashi fell down and stood waiting for them to come up. Kohana swung for his head, while Rex stabbed straight. Arashi blocked Kohana and jumped over Rex's blade. He grabbed Kohana's arm and flipped her over his shoulder, Rex swung down ready to split Arashi right down the middle. Arashu jumped back and pulled Kohana out the way by her ankle, he tossed her off to the side then rushed Rex. Their blades came in contact and their spiritual pressure's raised immensley. It was almost scary.

* * *

><p>Mika had assembled her team so far, including Ranga, Yoshi, and Sutasu. They all met at her house, only with Arashi missing.<p>

"Alright you guys. I've made a decision." She announced.

"What?" Suzume asked.

"We are moving out tonight."

"What? Are you serious?" Hotaka yelled.

"Yeah..."

"What about Arashi?" Hariko asked.

"Unfortunetly...we need to move without him..." Mika didn't like this decision since she wanted Arashi by her side during this mission, but they had to go, "So let's go!"


	25. The Hollow Rematch!

Mika wa squatted in the same place as before their first encounter with the Hollow known as Sanoo. Now they had to await it's arrival as they were now prepared for this monsters massive power. Mika looked on at the plain docks under the dark blanket of night sky dotted with golden pieces of lint known as stars. The ocean went on like a neverending mirror that mocked the sky with it's streaks of silver from the moon. The buildings stood like a crowd on a sidewalk awaiting for Sanoo as well as the Hollow Hunting Squad.

Then Mika felt something. She saw the buildings suddenly crush and fall into the ground like a sledgehammer smashed in a battery. The ocean was quickly disturbed and began to move and backed away from the docks.

"Here I am..." Sanoo arrived and looked at all of the destruction he had already caused, "I know you're here...I sense you...your power has increased...but is it enough!" Sanoo yelled as he slammed his fist in the ground.

"Alright...there goes the element of surprise." Ruriko stated.

"Yeah.." Hariko agreed.

"Either way we are here for a reason." Mika stood up, beside her Ruriko, Hotaka, Suzume, Hariko, and Kazuma, "Let's go."

"Burn through the Heavens with your divine wings! Kami no Fenikkusu!" Kazuma jumped at Sanoo first with his double edge blade.

"I'm leader!" Mika yelled.

"Sorry?" Kazuma apologized as he already jumped in at Sanoo.

"Mezameru Kami no Tengoku!" Mika chased after Kazuma and out Flash Stepped him to show who was leader.

"Huh...let's go." Hariko sighed, "Slice apart Hana Saimin!"

"Dance, dance, dance death! Dance Yaminishi!" Ruriko followed.

"Katameru Shiro Kage!"

"Slither Yami no Hebi!" Everyone dashed forward at Sanoo. He swung his arm at Mika, she jumped over his arm and ran up his arm. Sanoo released one finger tip aimed at Kazuma. Kazuma actually went faster to try and tackle the finger tip.

"Gotcha! Massacre Tsukihime!" From above Ranga shot out blue spiritual arrows that forced Sanoo's finger tip off aim and missed Kazuma. Kazuma then ran up his arm beside Mika. Mika threw her zanpaktuo at Sanoo's face, at the same time he released the rest of his finger tips. They were all blasted off by Sutasu's zanpaktuo.

"You fools.." Sanoo exclaimed, "I'm smarter than you are." Sanoo raised the arm Mika and Kazuma were on and shot his arm into the air.

"Nope!" Hotaka and Hariko yelled as they chain bound Sanoo's limbs.

"Huh?" Sanoo looked at them in a little surprising look, "You funny." He said as he pointed his free arm at the chains. He shot out all five of his fingers at the team of Soul Reapers.

"Here we come!" Ruriko threw her large shuriken while Yoshi rode on it and made it faster. They were able to push back two fingers, while Suzume pushed back another finger tip, so in all they stopped three finger tips. Though this didn't stop Sanoo as he shot out his whole arm after the three.

"Watch out!" Yoshi caught her two friends and rushed them down to the ground while Sutasu covered them with a powerful blast of energy and wind. He then released a large wave of energy right down Sanoo's middle while Mika slashed him on one side of his face and Kazuma blasted the other side. Sanoo had no reaction. He jumped up in the air and dragge Hotaka and Hariko with him.

He then dove down fist first, once he hit the ground he caused a large explosion that shook the ocean and the buildings that somehow remained. He forced back Hotaka and Hariko as they fell on the ground he regained all of his finger tips and arms. He then raised his amrs high above his head nad released Cero's from all over on the undersides of his arms. He shot out red Cero's that just began to go haywire.

Ranga shot out multiple arrows at Sanoo's face to try and blind him, this made Sanoo stumble back. Sutasu took advantage by releasing a large wave of energy sending Sanoo down. Kazuma released his own blast of spiritual pressure right through Sanoo's chest.

"Here I come!" From above Mika stabbed her zanpaktuo in Sanoo's head and started to slide down trying to cut his mask in half.

"NOOO!" Sanoo yelled, he then released a large spiritual blast sending Mika flying. Sanoo got up and placed his hand over the crack in his mask. Witin moments he healed his mark. Sanoo looked at Mika with anger, "Now...I'm mad!"

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Arashi asked sitting down next to Kenmaru, Rex, Kohana, and Captain Tenshi.<p>

"What?" Kenmaru asked.

"You feel that spiritual pressure?"

"Yeah so what of it? It's massive." Rex commented.

"That's what she said." Kenmaru laughed. Rex laughed as well, even Captain Tenshi laughed. Kohana just sighed.

"Why must I be the only girl here?" She commented.

"Seriously, you don't sense that?"

"Of course I do. I choose to ignore it." Kenmaru commented.

"Ignore it?" Arashi yelled.

"Yeah why?"

"I think that's the same spiritual pressure as Sanoo's. The Hollow we fought."

"Okay so?"

"Wait...no...no!" Arashi stood up.

"Arashi what's wrong?" Kohana asked.

"The squad...it's there. Mika took the team to fight Sanoo tonight! They need me!" Arashi demanded.

"Eh, maybe." Kenmaru commented.

"Maybe? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you will stay here and train and let them handle it for a little bit. They fail they fail." Kenmaru said drinking some bottled water.

"Are you serious? Those are our friends!"

"I know. We aren't done yet, and you are injured."

"I'm fine! I can go fight! It's part of the rules that I'm by there side and fight!"

"Said who? No one said you had to join them, no one said you have to always be there." Kenmaru calmly pointed out.

"Are you saying we should just stand by and let them die?"

"No..." Kenmaru sighed, "You odn't understand. If you go now then what? You kill the Hollow then Gekido shows up."

"Then I'll kill him too!"

"You don't get it! Gekido will kill all of you! I won't...I _can't_ let that happen."

"Kenmaru..." Kohana sighed.

"You know what...go...I'll meet up with you there." Kenmaru advised.

"Are you serious?" Arashi was now surprised at his best friend's comment.

"Yeah go. I'll see ya soon."

"Right." With that Arashi grabbed his zanpaktuo and left. Kenmaru looked at Rex, Kohana, and Tenshi.

"Well...I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Darn it!" Suzume dodged another one of Sanoo's finger tips, she was running low on spiritual pressure. She had used as much as she could to keep everyone from feeling pain to continue fighting. Sanoo recalled his finger tip and smashed her in the back. As it stuck to Suzume's back he made it explode knocking her out of the air.<p>

"Suzume!" Hotaka had caught her in mid air and placed her against a wooden box for her to relax.

"Hahahaha!" Sanoo laughed as he raised his arms to release Cero's all over. As the Cero's were launched everywhere he shot out his two fist and landed them in the ground causing a earthquake.

"Ha!" Hariko tried to tei down one fist with the help of Hotaka, but to no avail. Sanoo looked at the two and made his fist explode and return. Ranga and Yoshi joined forces to try and attack the large Hollow. Sanoo swung his arms rapidly and shot out his fingers, fist, forearms, and arms. Then he began to shoot the Cero's all at the same time.

"Take this!" Sutasu came up and released a wave of energy, with the help of Kazuma's burst of spirtual pressure to blast away most of the Cero's this combo worked for a while. Mika had dodged as much as she could but was thrown off concentration when she saw Kazumaand Sutasu get knocked down. Ruriko threw her weapon past Mika's head to block one of the attacks. Hariko jumped over Mika, Mika grabbed Hariko's hand and Hariko threw Mika at Sanoo. Mika landed on his forehead and began to try and cut it in half.

"Nope little girl!" Sanoo yelled as he threw himself face forwards into the ground trying to crush Mika. She was saved by Yoshi and Ranaga shot more arrows at Sanoo. Sanoo recovered all of his limbs that put his hands together in the form of a triangle. He formed a red ball of energy inbetween the traingle, "Cero!" The large blast was dodged by all, and made a large crater in the dock and in the ocean.

"Darn it...most of our people are injured now..." Mika looked around at her falling friends as the pain began to catch up to them since Suzume could no longer prevent the pain. She sighed as Sanoo readied for another attack. This time the red energy ball got bigger.

"I'll end it here and now! You better be ready to die!" Sanoo released the blast and was laughed as he knew it was over. That is until his cero was redirected else where. "What the?"

"Sorry. Did I make that happen?" Arashi asked as he stood there infront of Mika, "Well either way that's too bad Hollow. I'm not letting you hurt my friends!" Arashi jumped up and attacked Sanoo faster than anyone could keep up with.

"Hey!" Sanoo released all of his limbs in an attempt to destroy Arashi. Arashi quickly made a fog appear and continued his attack. Arashi caleld upon lightning to strike down Sanoo's mask, he then made it hit him in the back of the head. Arashi then jumped down onto Sanoo';s missing limbs and cut them off where they didn't disconnect.

"AAAHH!" Sanoo yelled in pain.

"Gotcha..." Arashi whispered. Arashi leaped onto Sanoo's back then called upon multiple spears of lightning to strike Sanoo's back. Arashi leaped onto Sanoo's other arm then cut his arm in half in the same place as the other. Right between his elbow pit and his shoulder.

"You think that'll stop me!" Sanoo demanded to know as he made his fallen limbs rise up and attack Arashi, "They might not be able to reconnect but I can still attack!"

"So what?" Arashi mocked as he jumped back and pointed his zanpaktuo at both of Sanoo's limbs, "Gensho Ikari!" With that Arashi called upon a mad storm and diffrent kind of wheather phenomenon that completley obliterated Sanoo's limbs with ease. Lighting came down, as hail fell, rain came down hard like tears, louds blinded and Sanoo, a large typhoon came up and clashed with rest of the attack.

"Guah!" Sanoo cried out.

"Seems like you can fell the same pain as well, if they are connected or not." Arashi pointed out.

"So...what?"

"Well..time to end it!" Arashi jumped up and landed on top of Sanoo's head and grinned with his blade raised, "Later...Kaminari Surashuu!" A bolt of lightning came down upon Arashi's blade and he completley cut Sanoo in half from head down.

"Guahhh!" Once he was finished he looked at his friends.

"Looks like I'm...guh..." Arashi found a blade in his stomach.

"Looks like you're out for now." Gekido stood behind a stabbed Arashi, "Now...let's get down to buisness...again."


	26. Light it Up!

"Now..." Gekido through Arashi at Mika and her friends.

"Arashi!" Mika caught and injured Arashi and held him up as blood flowed from his mouth.

"Sorry...I tried..." Arashi grinned and fell unconcious.

"Divide your divine fire! Keruberosu!" Within moments Gekido was holding all eight of his blades once more.

"Awaken Kyuseishu!" From nowhere Kenmaru landed in front of Mika to face Gekido.

"We meet again.."

"Yeah...you woke me up." Kenmaru sighed with half lid eyes. He took one hand nad scratched the back of his head.

"Still no fire...you have yet to find that fire."

"So what? Don't mean I'm going to lose."

"You did last time."

"So? I'm stronger than before."

"Hmp, well see."

"But do me a favor right now."

"What?"

"Don't hold back. I want you to release all of your spiritual pressure."

"Hahaha! Fine with me!" Gekido didn't question Kenmaru's request and released his large red spiritual pressure.

"Mika...get everyone to back up now. You guys are in danger."

"This isn't..."

"Shut up! Right now just shut up! Your pride is going to get you killed Mika! Is there pride in dying on your knees! Is there?" Kenmaru snapped.

"Uhhh..." Mika was shocked at this as Kenmaru had never really yelled like that before.

"Now move..." Kenmaru sighed. Mika did as told, took Arashi and moved all of their friends. With his friends moved Kenmaru released his large blue spiritual pressure as it began to match Gekidos, "This is your full power?"

"Not even, you'll have to force the rest out of me."

"Well then, let's get it going. Time to light it up." The two looked at each other, Gekido with intense eyes burning with a passion and Kenmaru with simple half lid eyes. He scratched the back of his head once more. Then he looked at Gekido again.

"Let's go!" Gekido and Kenmaru vanished before anyone could see, and all anyone could feel was the large presence of spiritual pressure's collide into one and backfire. Gekido threw up all of his blades in the air, he grabbed the wrist of Kenmaru and punched him in the stomach. Kenmaru grabbed Gekido's wrist and kneed him in the stomach. Gekido jumped back.

"Moyasu!" Gekido called upon his blades to turn into fire as they went after Kenmaru. Kenmaru ducked and began to spin his blade, he spun his zanpaktuo over his back, tosed it up in the air, caught it then sliced the fire in half. Kenmaru went forwards at Gekido, Gekido called back his blades and threw four of them up and used two to stop one blade, Gekido then took the other two and stabbed Kenmaru in his shoulders. Gekido kicked Kenmaru in the gut, then flipped over him to grab his other blades.

With four more blades in his hand Gekido went to drive the rest in Kenmaru's back. Kenmaru released a wave of spirit energy and sent the blades in his back back out at Gekido. Gekido caught the swords and still tried to attack. Kenmaru stopped some of them with one side of his blade, then retaliated by using the other end to slash Gekido. Gekido jumped back and retrieved all of his blades.

Kenmaru dashed at Gekido with one side pointedc at him. Gekido threw up four swords and used two of them to block, he then grabbed the two slid under and past Kenmaru caught all of the swords.

"Moyasu!"

"Nope!" Kenmaru backflipped over the fire and slashed Gekido's back, Gekido stumbled forward then found Kenmaru's sword in his shoulder. Gekido called back the flames and carried all eight. Gekido spun on his back while throwing up and kicking the blades around while rapidly spinning. Kenmaru was being attacked by eight spinning blades. Kenmaru jumped back to get a good look at Gekido's movements.

"You're making me tired...so stop. Moho: Getsuga Tenshou!" Kenmaru waved his zanpaktuo and released a black wave of spiritual pressure outlined in red and knocked back Gekido.

"Moyasu!" Gekido was able to slow down the attack at the last second and lessen the damage with his Moyasu attack, "Moyasu isn't just offensive. Moyasu is a neverending fire that can be used for multiple reasons."

"Whatever, let's just continue." Kenmaru appeared back to back with Gekido. He stabbed Gekido with his blade, then raised his free arm and smashed it across the head of Gekido. Gekido couldn't move thanks to Kenmaru sticking him with his zanpaktuo. Kenmaru retrieved his zanpaktuo from Gekido's body then slashed his back. Gekido turned around and retrieved all of his blades then stabbed Kenmaru with six of them. All in his stomach.

"Guah!" Kenmaru jumped back then reacted by throwing his zanpaktuo.

"Fail!" Gekido yelled simply dodging the blade.

"Did I? Moho: Moyasu!"

"Huh?" Gekido turned around to find a fire attacking him, "Moyasu!" Gekido threw his blades and reacted with his original fire attack.

"Gotcha!" Kenmaru came up and smashed his fist in Gekido's face.

"Ah!" Gekido fell to the floor, and Kenmaru gripped his neck raising him up. Kenmaru actually lifted him above the ground. Kenmaru droppedc him then punched Gekido in the stomach with one hand, then followed with another punch, and a third. After the third punch Gekido almost seemd like he was floating in the air, when Kenmaru kicked his chin sending him higer, and a second kick to the chin made the final decision in forcing Gekido roof high above all the buildings. Kenmaru caught up with him in mid-air flipped Gekido over so he was facing down the ground head first. Kenmaru grabbed Gekido's legs and wrapped his legs around his neck and began to drive him down. Kenmaru drove Gekido through a roof top and into the hard ground.

"Guah..." Gekido felt his legs go limp as they hung there and Kenmaru got up and walked away from Gekido's body, "That...was good." Gekido stood up and turned to look at Kenmaru.

"That...should've killed you."

"Yeah, well I called upon my fire to lessen the impact. Trust me that was still killer." Gekido cracked his neck and a stream of fire came up from where his head landed.

"I see..." Kenmaru reached out one hand as his fire wrapepd around his hand and turned back into his zanpaktuo.

"Let's continue!" Gekido rushed in with his Moyasu fire around his arm as he punched Kenmaru. Kenmaru blocked with his blade, Gekido then recalled his fire and threw three blades up in the air as he smashed down hard on Kenmaru's zanpaktuo. Kenmaru jumped back, as Gekido kicked two blades at him. He was able to dodge one and found the second one in his leg. Kenmaru's leg buckled as Gekido ran up and forced three blades in his body. Gekido jumped up and on his hands, then kicked Kenmaru in the face, pulled out the blade stuck in Kenmaru's leg. Jumped back up and slashed at Kenmaru.

"You using full power now?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah...that move nearly killed him so I have to give it my all or else you'll kill me." Gekido leaped up and out of the building and above the rooftop where he pointed all eight of his zanpaktuo blades downwards at Kenmaru who still stand in the building below, "No one's ever made me do this move before, but I guess you've left me with no choice. Hachi Feinkkusu!" All eight of Gekido's zanpaktuo blades turned into a burning phoenix on their own and all flew down at the building below at Kenmaru. The building burned intesley as it then began to fall to the ground. The fire came back at surrounded itself around Gekido who just looked down at the no longer burning building as it was just ash.

"Looks like I win."

"Moho: Haci Feinkkusu! Don't get cocky!" Kenmaru yelled as he summed up eight phoenix's himself and had them attack Gekido.

"What the?" Gekido was surrounded and attacked by his own move as he the phoenix's envaded him, "Darn it!" Gekido yelled fighting off the attack.

"Here I come!" Kenmaru returned his zanpaktuo to normal as he slashed Gekido's back and sent him downwards into the crater that Sanoo made previously. Kenmaru looked down at the crater and pointed his zanpaktuo down at the water, "This one's for Arashi...Moho: Kaminari Yari!" Kenmaru called upon a lightning bolt as it struck down in the water below.

"Guah!" Gekido rose up with fire for wings as he rose up electrocuted from Kenmaru's attack, "Look...I don't know how you're copying all these moves but you're making me angry!"

"Why? Because I'm winning and forcing you to give it your all?"

"Shut up! That's it! Time for my final move!"

"Bring it on then.." Kenmaru readied for Gekido's move just so he could send it right back.

"RRRAAAWWW!" Gekido released all of his red spiritual pressure causing the cement to crack and give in completley, "Fumetsu no Jigoku!" Gekido called upon a large fire that seemed to spread all over, it matched the sky as a red, orange, and yellow burning layer of blankets that waited and looked down on the world, "Kill him!" Gekido pointed at Kenmaru, who was in awe.

"Hmmm..." Kenmaru looked up with half lid eyes and pointed his zanpaktuo up at the fire. Kenmaru jumped through the fire, while he burned intensley he fought through it. He slashed the fire and kept going. It seemed like no matter what the fire was chasing after him and gunning him down. Kenmaru tried to blast it away, but was to no avail.

"Here I come!"

"I don't think so." Gekido grinned as the fire he had created grabbed and held onto Kenmaru. The large fire wrapped itself around him and smashed him into the ground head first. Just like how Kenmaru did to Gekido earlier, "Hahahahaha! Looks like I win!" Gekido laughed as his fire returned back to eight blades and he landed beside Kenmaru's fallen body. He looked down at Kenmaru with an evil grin.

"Ken...Kenmaru..." Mika whispered.

"What happened?" Hariko asked as they continued to watch from the sidelines.

"Is he...dead?" Ruriko asked.

"He can't be..." Hotaka commented.

"What do we do now?" Kazuma asked.

"We'll have to fight Gekid ourselves." Yoshi suggested.

"But...he's too powerful." Ranga replied.

"So are you scared?" Ruriko joked.

"Yeah, right. I'm just saying this guy is going to be tough. I never said I was scared. He's the one that should be scared.

"Will you kids shut up! This kid was one of my toughest opponets. Give your friend a moment of silence. I know I am and I hate him!" Gekido yelled.

"You know...they said you should speak ill of the dead." Kenmaru commented as he struggled to lift himself up, "Well then again it's a good thing Im not dead yet."

"You! How are you still alive?"

"Easy...I don't like to give up...or dying. So we're not done yet."

"No! You need to die!" Gekido picked up all eight of his blades and went to attack a fallen Kenmaru.

"Miss!" Kenmaru pushed himself away from Gekido and rolled out the way of Gekido's now angered attack.

"Die!" Gekido yelled going after Kenmaru.

"Kyuseishu!" Kenmaru called, with that his zanpaktuo found it's way through Gekido's stomach and into his hand.

"Guah..." Gekido fell on his knees and held his stomach. All eight of his blades returned to their sealed form. He fell on his stomach as he began to bleed out, and blood dripped from his mouth. Kenmaru got up and walked over to Gekido with the little energy he had left.

"Go ahead...kill me now."

"Kill you? You're not worth the kill."

"Kill me now!" Gekido begged.

"Hmph...I'll let you bleed." With that Kenmaru limped over to his friends, "Looks like we're done here." Kenmaru fell over by his friends fainted.

"You guys take care of Kenmaru, I'll go capture Gekido!" As Mika ran over to pick up Gekido to carry him in she got close and felt a gust of wind, and suddenly his body was gone, "What the?" Mika was surprised to see this. She looked back and saw her friends trying to aid Kenmaru. They had finished their mission. She looked on nothing else to do or say. Kenmaru was really turning out to be something.

* * *

><p>Yes! Gekido is gone and Kenmaru had his first epic battle! How you guyz like? Can't wait to read your reviews! Now is the time for everyone to send in what squad they want their Oc to be! So yeah till next time!<p>

Kenmaru: Can I be in Squad 13 or Squad 8?

Me: No

Kenmaru: Why?

Me: Because all you'll do is sleep and get no action!

Kenmaru: Pssh I'm always in the action, I'm the main character.

Everybody else in the story: SO ARE WE!

Kenmaru: Yeah...I'm going to sleep.


	27. Squads Assemble!

"I don't wanna!" Kenmaru wined as he threw the covers over his shirtless body.

"Kenmaru you have to! We've offically been signed up to each of our own squads!" Arashi stated.

"So? Don't mean anything to me."

"Just put it on!" Arashi yelled.

"No fool!" Kenmaru yelled as he used his tapped up arm to cover his body in his blankets.

"Don't call me a fool! I'll kill you!" Arashi yelled, "Now that we're part of a squad we have to wear the squad uniform."

"I don't wanna!" Kenmaru yelled again.

"Don't make me do it Kenmaru..."

"You wouldn't!" Kenmaru yelled back in curiosity and a hint of anger.

"Ohhhhh Captain Tenshi!"

"No!" Kenmaru jumped out of bed, drop kicked Arashi and dove back into bed.

"Ouch! Did you just drop kick me?" Arashi yelled in anger as he covered up his nose.

"Yeah so get over it!"

"Get over it? It just happened!"

"Well you need to stop yelling in my room!"

"You're putting the stupid thing on now!" Arashi grabbed the upper half of Kenmaru's uniform and tried to force it on him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" The argument went on as the two fought, wrestled, and fought each other just because Kenmaru didn't want to put the upper half of his Soul Reaper uniform on.

"Ummm...hello?" Captain Tenshi walked in on the two best friends.

"Captain Tenshi make him stop!" Kenmaru yelled.

"Arashi please leave my Third Seat alone."

"Huh...yes sir." Arashi had no other choice but to listen to a being of superior rank. Once Arashi left Tenshi looked at a now sleeping Kenmaru.

"Umm...Third Seat Ichimaru?"

"Shut up and let me sleep!"

"Umm...ok..." With that Tenshi slipped his way out of Kenmaru's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Kenmaru?" Hotaka asked.<p>

"Sleeping..." Arashi answered as he walked up with a limp.

"Hey Arashi!" Suzume smiled and waved.

"Hey..."

"Why you limping?" Hariko asked.

"Umm...Kenmaru kicked my shin...I think."

"You think? How do you think he kicked your shin?" She replied.

"I don't know! He also hit me over the head with my sword hilt."

"Hahaha! Fail!" Ranga laughed as he walked up with Yoshi by his side.

"Shut it Ranga!" Arashi yelled, then instantly he realized Yoshi's outfit. Her uniform was low cut very similar to Squad Ten Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. With the exception of a pink bow like sash Yoshi's was silver, and she also had on fishnet hand warmers on her arms.

"Ummm...hey Yoshi.." Arashi started.

"Yeah I know Arashi, I lost a bet okay." She quickly answered.

"Sorry..." Arashi said put down.

"Hahaha! We're not!" A few men from some random squad laughed as they stared at Yoshi.

"Yoshi shall I?"

"I got it."

"But their from my squad. Squad Eleven."

"I know...Illuminate Ahiko!" With that Yoshi quickly took out all eleven of the Squad Eleven men.

"That was fast." Ranga chuckled.

"Hey...Arashi..." Hotaka whispered.

"What?"

"Remind me not to stare at Yoshi ok. Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!" Both of the friends laughed at Hotaka's own joke of his blindness, "Man I think that was the funniest joke you've told today." Arashi admitted.

"What are you trying to say?" Hotaka said with an angry tone.

"Ummm...I mean..."

"Haha gotcha man. I'm just kidding."

"Hey you guys where's Ruriko?" Hariko asked.

"I don't know." Kazuma came up and sat down with the group as they rested on some stone stairs, in front of tem was a walk way, there were strips of grass and trees tht went down into the Seretei.

"Well she is part of Squad Two now, maybe she's on a mission." Arashi pointed out.

"Good point." Hariko agreed.

"Hey Hari, Arashi it's time for us to get going." Kaumza informed. They were all part of Squad Nine. Arashi was Third Seat, Hariko and Kazuma were Fourth Seat.

"Already?" Arashi stood up and looked over at Hariko, "Hari you ready?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, "Later you guys! Bye!" She waved off as her and her squad mates left.

"Well bout time we left too." Yoshi sighed.

"Agreed." Ranga agreed.

"Well later guys." Hotaka sighed as he Flash Stepped back to his barracks.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh..." Mika sighed as one of her arms was feeling limp and the other that was holding her zanpaktuo was numb.<p>

"Well Mika seems like you do have great talent indeed." Byakuya commented as he looked at his newest Third Seat, Mika Kimura.

"Thank you..." Mika was training with her Captain, it was harder than she expected. Though if she wanted to get stronger and catch up to Kenmaru she would need to be at Captain level. How he was there is unknown, a slacker like him as Captain insulted her. Despite the fact that she was no fighting injured, she wasn't going to slow down.

"Well than...shall we continue?" Byakuya asked raising his zanpaktuo.

"Let's Captain Kuchki!"

* * *

><p>"Um...Kenmaru..." Captain Tenshi tried to awake.<p>

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Shaddap." Kenmaru threw up the finger and stayed in bed.

"Okay then...later." Tenshi walked out, he did have two other squad memebers that he had to work with.

XxX

"So...you were unable to kill the Ichimaru boy?" A deep voice asked.

"I'm sorry sir...I don't know what went wrong." Gekido apologized.

"Sorry? Why you sorry? You did perfect, your job went wonderfully. He's getting stronger now! Eventually he and his friends will make wonderful opponets for my zanpaktuo!"

"But my Lord..."

'It's ok Gekido, we still have two more people up anyways. Jin, you're next up."

"It'll be my pleasure." A voice replied, than suddenly the sense of one of the four spiritual pressures in the room vanished.

"Hmmm...let's see how Kenmaru does against Jin...this should be fun."


	28. A Soul Reapers Night in Vegas!

"Hahaha! This is going to be awesome!" Kenmaru laughed, he was getting ready for a night out. He had put on a white buisness button up shirt, a black vest, and some black dress pants.

"Calm down buddy." Arashi came up pushed down on Kenmaru's shoulders. Arashi was wearing a black t-shirt, a grey buissness outfit, and a blue tie. Behind him was Kazuma who was wearing an all white suit, next to him was Ranga wearing all black, and Hotaka who was wearing a purple suit.

"Man can you beleive we're here? Vegas baby!" Kenmaru laughed. He looked out the window from the Hilton as the lights and people crawled through the dark streets and ran down the sidewalks.

"How we paying for this hotel?" Hotaka asked. Kenmaru was silent.

"...let's go!"

* * *

><p>"You guys ready yet?" Yoshi asked drly in her black tube dress, that was low cut.<p>

"Here we come!" Ruriko yelled as she walked out the bathroom in a blue sparkling tube dress as well. With her was Mika in a red sparkling tube dress, Hariko in a silver dress with green bracelets, along with Suzume dressed in a gold dress.

"Don't we all look great!" Suzume smiled.

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" They all agreed.

* * *

><p>As the group met down stairs at the bar they found Kohana dressed in a white dress serving drinks, while Sutasu and Rex worked the gambling tables.<p>

"Hey Kohana!" Kenmaru sat down and Kohana quickly blushed, "Can we get...let's see...me...Arashi...Hotaka...Kazuma...Ranga...Hariko...Ruriko...Yoshi...Mika...Suzume...that's one...two..."

"Thirteen drinks!" Arashi yelled in anger at his friends stupidity.

"Darn it I was close..."

"Thirteen? But there's ten." Kohana advised.

"Well we are buying one for you, Sutasu and Rex."

"Haha. Thanks." Kohana got all the drinks while the friends talked.

"So were we going first?" Kenmaru asked.

"Club!" Ruriko suggested happily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kenmaru looked at the guys.

"Idiot!" Hariko quickly punched Kenmaru in the face.

"Ouch!" Kenmaru ended up being layed out on the serveing table where Kohana would bring the drinks.

"We are sticking together!" Hariko demanded.

"Okay...I'm sorry..." Kenmaru got up and sat back down on his seat.

"Which club? There's so many." Arashi pointed out.

"Does it really matter?" Yoshi asked.

"Agreed." Ranga spoke.

"Huh...why are we here again?" Mika asked.

"To have fun!" Suzume smiled as she brought Mika close to her in a friendly hug.

"It's unlike a nobel to go out whenever she wants."

"Agreed." Arashi smiled.

"See." Mika waved a hand to Arashi.

"Though it is also part of your duty to go around and repreresent your clan in any way possible. Also you can see this as an opprotunity of future explorations, for you might be sent to the World of the Living on a mission and you will already have pre-concevied knowledge of the world."

"Hmmmm...good point."

"Good now..."

"Drinks are here!" Kohana came up with thirteen drinks. She took one and the ten friends each took one of their own.

"Cheers to a goodnight!" Kenmaru raised his glass along with his friends and they all chugged their drinks.

_At the Club..._

"Yay!" As the girls danced with random guys from within the club. The guys were dancing with random girls as well. With the exception of Arashi, Ranga, Mika, and Yoshi. Yohi and Ranga were talking as usual, nothing that special. Ranga kind of wanted to go out and dance, but he didn't want to leave Yoshi.

"So why aren't you out there?" Arashi asked.

"Because this just seems stupid."

"So I guess my argument wasn't convincing enough?"

"Oh it was, I just choose to not do anything. I find no one of intrest to me that I would enjoy dancing with."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes." Mika replied.

"Well what if I said that I can find someone who can get you out on the dancefloor."

"Then I would owe you something. What that would be? I don't know."

"Hahaha. Really? You know, Vegas makes life a little more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"People either lose ALOT or gain some. I think that in this I might gain some." Arashi stood up and pulled Mika out on the danceflor.

"What are you doing?"

"We're dancing!" Arashi laughed. Mika blushed as she and Arashi got onto the dancefloor.

_Behind the Club..._

"Okay you guys...guah...okay that's enough." Kenmaru wiped blood from his mouth as he was getting beatdown by a bunch of random guys.

"You don't mess with my girl!" One said.

"And you owe me money!" A second yelled.

"You put everything on _**MY**_ tab!"

"Honestly that one was a mistake..I mean how am I supposed to know that your name is Dick Little!" From there Kenmaru tried to hold in his breath but failed and bursted into laughter, "Hahahahahahahahaha! Gosh man...do your parents hate you or something?" Kenmaru laughed as the man kept his angered and ragefilled expression.

"My parents are dead!"

"Oh wow really? Well that wasn't the question."

"Well yeah they did, but..."

"Hahahahahaha! Gosh man, that sucks! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Kenmaru got kicked in the stomach and caughed bllod, "Man...only if..."

"If what?" One of the men yelled as he punched Kenmaru.

"Only if...one you did't jump me; two I was trying to stay undercover."

"Your a cop?" All three men yelled.

"Haha...ummmmm yeah sure."

"We are so sorry officer!" One man apologized.

"Don't apologize!" The other two men yelled as they began to beat down Kenmaru again. He was doing whatever he could to try and not release his spiritual pressure, but his Hollow was getting mad.

"That's it!" Kenmaru yelled as his eyes turned black. He stood up and grabbed one man's throat. He squeezed till the man lost conciousness and more. the other two went to attack. Kenmaru took control and dropped the man and looked at the other two. Kenmaru quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Later you guys!" Kenmaru waved as he ran right into the Club. As he dashd through people and shoved them out of his way he ended up all the way across the Club and found Suzume leaning up against a wall talking to some guy. From the back the guy looked similar to Kenmaru, which gave him an idea. Kenmaru ran over to the guy talking with Suzume and pushed him out of the way.

"Hey man!"

"Here's a twenty to run." Kenmaru gave the man a twenty dollar bill and the guy ran with it.

"Kenmaru?" Suzume asked.

"Listen there are some guys trying to..." Kenmaru was cut off when he heard the two men behind him. He heard that they saw the guy Kenmaru gave the twenty run one way and they actually saw Kenmaru. Not being able to tell the diffrence they decided to split up. One was coming after Kenmaru and Suzume.

"Look just go with it please." Kenmaru asked as he then kissed Suzume. The man looked at this and decided to just back away. Though Kenmaru felt his presence gone he stayed like this just for a little bit longer. When done he saw Suzume blush, "Thanks." He smiled. Kenmaru then left Suzume there standing as he decided to go back to the hotel.

"Thanks for that time." Mika smiled as they went back to the bar at the Club.

"Remember you owe me." Arashi laughed.

"Riiighttt..." Mika looked around and quickly kissed Arashi. The two blushed, "Now I don't owe you."

"Haha..nice."

Once everyone got back to the hotel Kenmaru told them that it was time to go and they went back to the Soul Society. That was just an ordinary day in Vegas...well if you're a Soul Reaper like Kenmaru and friends.


	29. The Invisible Invasion!

"Get up..." Arashi sighed as he shoved his foot in Kenmaru's face.

"Stop it..." Kenmaru replied. Both were sleeping in somebody's random barracks that they found peace in without paying attention if they were home or not. They argued in their sleep just like how they always did. Arashi demanding Kenmaru to stand, Kenmaru snapping back wanting to sleep.

"We..."

"You have to get up not me." Kenmaru cut off Arashi knowing that he was going to state that they had to get to their squads.

"I'm here to make sure..."

"Go mess with your squad..."

"I don't wanna..."

"Then let's sleep." Kenmaru stated.

"Fine..." Arashi dozed off for a little bit before snapping back, "No wait! I have to get to my squad!" Arashi jumped up from the floor and ran out the barracks.

"Sleep..." Kenmaru sighed then a quick urge came over him, "Darn it Arashi!" Kenmaru got up and walked into the bathroom. Little did he know that the person in the barracks were finished taking a shower. The barracks he so happened to be in where the barracks of Suzume Sasaki. Kenmaru didn't think twice about walking in on a naked Suzume.

"KENMARU!" She screamed as she reached for a towel.

"Wow...haha nice." Kenmaru smiled with lid eyes, which quickly turned into black eyes thanks to Suzume's fist.

"LEAVE NOW!"

"I'm sorry!" Kenmaru begged, but was quickly getting beaten down with Suzume's zanpaktuo, "I'M SORRY SUZUME! PLEASE STOP!"

"NO! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER A ROOM! WHY YOU EVEN HERE ANYWAYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO YOUR BARRACKS ONCE WE RETURNED FROM VEGAS!" Qucikly Kenmaru turned around and smiled.

"I said sorry." That earned him a smack across the face with a zanpaktuo sheath.

"Guah!" Kenmaru fell unconcious, and Suzume continued to dress. She dragged his body outside and threw him out in front of her door.

XxX

"Huh...the Seretie huh? This seems like an ordinary place. Unlike Gekido I'm not going to use some overgrown Hollow." This man looked over the Seretei from the Sokyoku Hill. He sighed as he sensed no strong spiritual pressure, but whether there was or not he had to get to work.

"Let's get it done." This man stood up and raised one hand over the Seretei, "Boom." The man chuckled and instantly a large wave of energy and blasted down alot of buildings. This would just be the start of the attack.

XxX

"What was that?" Mika asked as she and Suzume looked around as their squad panicked.

"Think we should check it out?" Suzume asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why?"

"We must receive orders from Captain Kuchki." Mika stated.

"I agree, but I think we should still go check it out. What's the worse that can happen?" Suzume tried to convince Mika. Then another blast wave overcame the Seretei.

"Oh no!" The two girls yelled as they felt another wave of eneregy hit the Seretei.

"Let's go!" Suzume jumped up and onto the roof to try and find the source of the attacks.

"Can you find it Suzume?" Mika asked as she jumped on the building across from Suzume.

"No...how about you?"

"Same. Nothing!" Once that was said a third blast wave attacked the Seretei, "Ah!" Mika fell off, but was caught by Suzume, "Thank you."

"No problem, I think we should tell the others."

"Agreed."

XxX

"Arashi! What's the orders?" Hariko asked.

"Well seems like we have to go look out for wherever the attacks are coming from." Arashi explained.

"Great, so we have to stop something we can't see?" Kazuma asked.

"Unfortunetly." Arashi sighed.

"Well then we better get started."

"Here's another!" Ruriko called as she rested another injured Soul Reaper on an examination table in front of Yoshi.

"Thanks Ruriko." Yoshi thanked as she began to go to work on the injured.

"No problem, I'm still looking for the source of the attacks." Ruriko explained.

"Well seems like you're bringing back more injured instead."

"Whatever gets us closer to it."

"If we don't find it then what?" Yoshi asked.

"Then you guys are going to have some trouble."

XxX

"Ranga what do we do? You were put in charge!"

"Whatever." Ranga commented, "Let's just hunt this thing down and kill it."

"Hey Ranga!" Hotaka came up and joined with Ranga and his squad.

"What's up?" Ranga asked.

"I was wondering if I could roll with you guys?"

"No problem man.

"Cool what time we leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we rolling?"

"Right now."

"Really? Seems like a bad time since we're under attack."

"Wait do you mean...Hotaka you..."

"Haha gotcha! Let's go!"

XxX

"Hahaha! That was funny." Kenmaru laughed as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around, "That was nice." He smirked. Then he felt a large shockwave hit the Seretei. He quickly knew this was bad. He stood up and looked at the sky, he closed his eyes and tried to locate the spiritual pressure. Then he felt the other spiritual pressure's of his friends running around all over the place.

"Hmmm...that seems interesting. I'll need to find Arashi first." With that Kenmaru left in search of Arashi. He jumped from rof to roff, from tree to tree. He even ran into some of the squad two Stealth Force. Everyone was looking for this power that was invading the Soul Society. Though Kenmaru knew that it wasn't a real invasion, it was just an attack.

"Arashi!" Kenmaru yelled as he saw his friend and came up to him at a hault.

"Kenmaru, you're up." Arashi commented.

"Haha yeah. Hey Hariko, Kazuma."

"Hey." The two waved.

"Look I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Hey Hariko, Kazuma go find everyone else and try to find me and Arashi's spiritual pressure. Okay?"

"On it!" The two quickly Flash Stepped in search of the mysterious power. Kenmaru looked at Arashi and closed his eyes, he blocked everything out. He pushed all the panic, the noise, the alarm away. He just stood there, and when one more wave of energy hit the Seretei. He had found it. Then with half lid eyes Kenmaru looked at his friend and simply said, "Let's move." The two jumped from rooftop to rooftop all the way over the Sokyoku Hill. Kenmaru had a strange felling that the power was there. If this was true, then they would have to be ready to fight what's ever there.

Once they arrived the two someone standing on the large wooden Executioner's site. He stood inbetween two of the poles as he looked down at them. The man jumped down and met with Kenmaru and Arashi. The man had short red hair, green eyes, peach skin, he wore the average Soul Reaper uniform, with the exception of the top part which he wore down, with two snow white sash's across his body like one X. On his side was a red sheath, and from it he pulled out a green hilted zanpaktuo with the guard shape of the North Star.

"Ello, my name is Jin. And today...you die."


	30. Fightning the Wind

"Well Jin, seems like your the cause for all of this aren't you?" Kenmaru asked as he sighed a little depressed, "You woke me from my nap you jerk!"

"Well I apologize you bloke. But you'll have to get over it."

"Hey..Arashi what's a bloke?"

"I don't know."

"You stupid idiots." Jin whispered

"Hey why you british?" Kenmaru asked.

"Because I am!"

"Okay." Kenmaru tried not to chuckle as he said, "You want sum tea and crumpets?" Kenmaru and Arashi laughed whgile Jin just stood there.

"We going to fight or what?"

"Are you doing this for the queen?" Arashi joked.

"Okay you done?"

"Woo...huh...okay." Kenmaru wiped a tear from his eye as he stood up straight, "Arashi let's end this quick alright?"

"Agreed."

"Awaken the Heavens Kyuseishu." Kenmaru drew his zanpaktuo and instantly it changed into it's shikai form.

"Tenkai Fummetsu no Sora!" Arashi drew his zanpaktuo and transformed it into it's shikai.

"Let's play." Jin smiled. Quickly Jin slashed both of them from behind.

"From behind!" Arashi yelled as he slashed at Jin. Jin jumped over the blade and kicked Arashi in the face. Kenmaru leaped up and went for his own attack. Jin ducked down, grabbed Kenmaru by the ankle and threw him off to the side. Arashi swung his blade down at Jin. Jin rolled out the way, and tripped Arashi.

Kenmaru dashed at Jin. Jin stuck his blade in the ground, jumped over Kenmaru and balanced on his blade. Jin then pulled itout and rushed Kenmaru. With attacks from above, below, side to side Kenmaru was being forced back. Kenmaru leaped over Jin, then Arashi tried to trip Jin. Jin dodged Arashi's trip attack, slashed Arashi's leg, shoved his zanpaktuo in the ground and kicked Kenmaru in the stomach.

Kenmaru was blasted back and popped back up. When he did Jin punched him in the face. Arashi lunged at Jin, who simply side stepped out of the way. Arashi helped Kenmaru up and Jin attacked both of them. Jin countered ARashi's blade then used his sheath to stop Kenmaru's attack. Jin jumped back on his hands and used his feet to kick their zanpaktuos up. Jin leaped back on his feet and countered both. Arashi swung high and Kenmaru swung low, Jin jumped inbetween the space of both their blades and slashed both of them.

Jin elbowed Kenmaru in the back, then smacked Arashi in the back of the neck with his sheath. Arashi turned and swung his zanpaktuo, Jin stopped it with his sheath. Kenmaru came up from behind Jin and swung at his back. Jin vanished making Arashi and Kenmaru's zanpaktuo's clash violently. Jin stood on both of their clashed swords.

"Man...two against one and neither of you can beat me." Jin chuckled. He threw his zanpaktuo and sheath up, he stood on his hands, on Arashi and Kenmaru's zanpaktuos. He swung himself forwards and kicked both of them in their face. Jin's zanpaktuo landed inbetween both zanpaktuo's then his sheath landed in his hand as he balance on his blade hilt and jumped over the two. Jin then beat both of their legs with his sheath making them fall to a knee.

Jin came up from Kenmaru and chocked him with the sheath.

"Do it Arashi!" Kenmaru screamed out.

"Kaminari no Yari!" Arashi called upon a lightning bolt as it struck Jin and Kenmaru.

"Ha, that tickled!" Jin laughed as he slid back.

"Huh...thanks." Kenmaru stood up with the help of Arashi. Kenmaru stuck out his hand and his zanpaktuo flew into his grip, "He's tough." Kenmaru admitted. After that he sighed, "Man I don't wanna deal with this."

"Well it's part of the job." Arashi commented.

"Huh...let's keep it going then."

"Here I come!" Jin kneed Kenmaru in the stomach and pushed him back just enough so he could also elbow Arashi in the back of the neck.

"Guah!" both friends fell as Jin stood over them, "Ya blokes." Jin chuckled as he put away his zanpaktuo.

"I'm not..."

"We're not done yet..." Arashi cut off Kenmaru as they both stood.

"You idiots...huh...fine let's continue. I'll kill you since you wanna fight so badly! Ya!" With that Jin slashed both of them from chest down.

"Kenmaru!" Suzume yelled.

"Arashi!" Mika yelled.

"Take this!" From nowhere Sutasu released a large wave of energy that Jin stopped with his mere hands.

"Here we go!" Jin was caught and tied up in silver chains, "Get'em Hotaka!" Hariko called.

"On it!" Hotaka came from nowhere as he went to slash Jin from the waist up, but once he thought he had Jin. He was gone.

"So close."

"How about this close?" Mika asked as she held her zanpaktuo to Jin's throat.

"You young foolish little girl." Jin smirked as he vanished, and appeared behind Mika. He stood there and awaited for Ruriko's zanpaktuo shuriken to get close. Once it did he was gone.

"Mika!" Suzume quickly went to go get Mika out of the way, but Ruriko's shuriken quickly adjusted it's turn to follow Jin. Jin caught it with his bare hands and looked at Ruriko.

"This is yours right? Well you can have it back!" Jin threw Ruriko's shuriken back down at her. Jin was then driven into the ground by Sutasu's wind blast.

"Gotcha!" Sutasu smirked.

"Here I come!" Kazuma called as he began to release a barrage of multicolored energy blast that would be driven into Jin's back. Kazuma didn't stop his attack, and just kept blasting. That didn't want to have to deal with another Gekido.

"Here let me get in this!" Ranga demanded as he began to shoot spirit energy arrows at Jin which helped with Kazuma's attacks.

"Let's end it!" Hariko called as she used her mult-bladed zanpaktuo to go underground and stab Jin while he was down. Sutasu released a spiritual blast of his own again, one after another. This barrage of attacks could've leveled a captain. No one let up their attacks as they jsut gave it their all.

"You...are all...annoying me!" Jin yelled as he swung his zanpaktuo visciously. Just from this all the attacks stopped, "Now descend upon them Taoreta no Sora!" Jin drew his zanpaktuo as he released his green spiritual pressure that blew everybody back. His zanpaktuo changed into a large blade that was talelr than Jin, had had a half circle on the side of the edge of the blade that looked like it was made for exectunioning.

"Now...who's ready to die?"


	31. The Wind Warrior!

Hey you guys! It's Inhuman X, and I decided to give this story a Theme Song. So the Theme Song for this story is now Image of the Invisible by Thrice. Good song, if you don't know it then you should look it up on Youtube. If you want a good AMV with the song then look for the video that says Naruto + Thrice= Amv. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Who's ready to die?" Jin repeated wih an intense look on his face.<p>

"Let's go!" Ruriko jumped up in the air and threw down her zanpaktuo. Jin held up his zanpaktuo and held up the exectuioners side ofthe blade where the cresent like curve was. This stopped Ruriko's zanpaktuo, he threw it back, then sensed Sutasu coming up from behind. Jin turned around and before Sutasu could even get close Jin swung his blade and pushed back Sutasu.

Jin began to spin his sword rapidly creating a tornado that was sucking in everybody, and they had no choice. They tried to fight, but nothing.

"Might as well use this to our advantage!" Ranga yelled as he shot multiple arrows at Jin as they got sucked in. Jin felt the arrows bounce off of him, but he had no reaction. Jin shoved his blade in the ground and everybody was pushed back away from him. Jin leaped into the air and dove down with his blad pointed at Suzume. Mika slid in the way and readied to stop the attack. Though Jin vanished and appeared behind them.

"Watch out!" Suzume yelled. Mika turned around and blocked the attack with her sai, but just barely. Suzume jumped up and over Mika then kicked Jin, which was followed by a slash of her sword. Jin did not react out of pain, but he did let go of his sword and jump on the hilt. He jumped down from his hilt, front flipped, grabbed his blade and came down hard on both girls.

"Let's get'em!" Suzume and Mika both stopped the attack, but even with both of them they struggled.

"Ha!" Jin yelled as the edge of his blade glew green and sent out a sharp wave of spiritual energy that cut both of the girl's zanpaktuos.

"Ah!" They screamed as they fell.

"I'm not done!" Jin proclaimed as he pointed his blade towards the sky and shot out a green like energy beam. Then the beam brok and divided then began to fall. All it took was one of the beams to hit the ground and completley cut through the hill for everyone to do everything they could to dodge.

"I got it you guys!" Kazuma yelled as he used his Flash Step and zanpaktuo to shoot out his own energy blast to counter the falling energy beams that Jin had created.

"Here I am!" Jin yelled as the executioner's curve was coming around Kazuma's neck.

"Kazuma!" Hotaka yelled as he was able to stop the attack with his chains and hold the curve away from Kazuma's neck.

"Thanks Hotaka!" Kazuma yelled as he jumped out of the way from the attack.

"Let's keep him at a distance, that curve could seriously take us out." Sutasu advised.

"Agreed, but he's fast." Hariko pointed out.

"Then we'll have to do everything we can to out number him!" Ranga ran in as he shot multiple arrows at Jin.

"Hold on Ranga!" Hotaka ran behind Ranga and shot out his chain to catch Jin.

"Huh...let's do it!" Kazuma leaped over the two and began to shoot out his spiritual blast that landed on Jin directly. They did what they could to out number him. Hotaka pulled Jin forward then lunged forward to try and stab him.

"Nope." Jin commented as he vanished and found himself cutting Sutasu's arm. Sutasu's shoulder got caught in the executoners curve and was cut cleanly.

"AAAHHH!" Sutasu yelled.

"No!" Hariko yelled. She used two of her blades to stop the attack, then the rest to grab onto Jin's hands and pull them up so he wouldn;t cut Sutasu's shoulder off.

"Hmph..." Jin slid back with a grin on his face, "You get to keep your arm for now."

"Are you okay?" Hariko helped up Sutasu as his injury allowed him to bleed massivley.

"I'm fine..." Sutasu brushed off the cut, but he was seriously injured.

"We need to get you to Squad Four, Yoshi can take care of you."

"I'll be fine. Trust me..."

"No!" Hariko helped him stand, "Stop being stupid."

"All of you are stupid to think you're going to beat me!" Jin yelled as his zanpaktuo came down heavy and hard.

"We'll protect you!" Ranga, Kazuma, Hotaka, Ruriko, Suzume, Mika, and Hariko all stood and reaided their zanpaktuo. Jin was bounced back before he could land a hit, but then he rushed forwards.

"HA!" Jin held out his blade and released another sharp green spiritual energy wave that sliced up everyone standing before him. They all fell, and he was about to end their lives, "Die!" Jin was going to smash his blade into the ground but was stopped.

"No..." Kenmaru and Arashi stood before their friends injured and beaten.

"Hmph...still alive?" Jin asked.

"I don't like to die." Kenmaru asnwered with half lid eyes.

"Hmph...neither do I." Arashi agreed.

"Well then you both are going to hate me for this!" Jin raised his zanpaktuo.

"Bring it!" Kenmaru yelled, but then Jin stopped.

"You should leave now."

"Captain Tenshi..." Kenmaru whispered as he saw his captain.

"Hmph...you're the one that helped Gekido when this kid went Hollow. I'll leave." Just like that Jin vanished, though this didn't mean the attacks stopped.

"I'm taking all of you guys to Squad Four, you'll need all the healing you can get." Tenshi picked up one at a time and used his Flash Step to take them to Squad Four barracks, but when he got to Kenmaru and Arashi he took them to his training field. Though Jin was no longer at Sokyoku Hill he was somwhere else releasing even more deadly attacks down upon the Seretie. Soul Reapers continued to look for him so they could fight him themselves. The injuries everyone suffered where serious. Tenshi watched over Kenmaru and Arashi heal as Rex and Kohana continued to train. All he had to do now was wait for them to wake.


	32. Hunting the Invisible!

"Uuuhhh..." Ranga groaned as Yoshi began to fix up his wounds.

"Just be still..." Yoshi ordered as she continued to do work on him. She looked around to see all of her friends lying down in beds injured. She had to tend them one at a time, which is harder than it already sounded. She was able to go over them all and observed that they all took internal damage from their fight with Jin. She was doing the best she could, the situation had gotten worse. Captain Unohana had actually sent out people of Squad Four to go out and look for more injured and tend to them. Unohana had to stay and look over everything.

Captain Unohana walked in with a slight frown as she looked at Yoshi.

"Are you alright Yoshi?" She asked.

"I'll be fine..." Yoshi commented without looking up at Unohana as she aided her friends. Unohana just stood there insilence as she watched Yoshi trying to treat Ranga's wounds as soon as possible.

"I'll take over from here." Captain Unohana walked over and began to aide Ranga.

"But...Captain..."

"Don't worry, just go aide the rest of your friends. I'll handle this here."

"Uhhh...yes Captain." Yoshi walked over to the next bed to aide Sutasu. The one thing she didn't understand was that Arashi and Kenmaru where missing.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh..." Kenmaru used his zanpaktuo to stand as he looked over at Arashi, "We're not done..." Kenmaru stated.<p>

"Agreed..." Arashi nodded.

"You guys would've died if I hadn't shown up." Tenshi informed.

"So what?" Kenmaru snapped.

"You guys can't just jump right into training like this."

"Says who? You say I can't, I say I don't care!" Kenmaru then jumped up and aimed his zanpaktuo at Arashi. Arashi stumbled back as Kenmaru's zanpaktuo got stuck in the ground.

"Here I come!" Arashi ran as fast as his injured body would let him as he went for a direct attack against Kenmaru. Kenmaru jumped over his zanpaktuo and behind Arashi, this caused him to fall to a knee.

"Take this!" Arashi swung his sword back, but Kenmaru stopped it with his arm causing it to cut deep into his arm.

"Ugghhh..." Kenmaru groaned as his blood seeped from his body and wounds.

"Ya!" Arashi kicked his leg back, but was caught by Kenmaru. Kenmaru grabbed Arashi's leg and tossed him over his shoulder. Arashi landed on his back, Kenmaru took advantage by backflipping and landing on Arashi's stomach.

"Guah!" Arashi spat out blood from his mouth as he struggled to stay concious.

"Ya!" Kenmaru was about to curb stomp Arashi, but Arashi rolled out the way and jumped at Kenmaru. Arashi landed a tough blow on Kenmaru's face, which he followed with a big spinning knee to the gut.

"Guah!" Arashi swung his zanpaktuo aiming to decapitate Kenmaru's head. Kenmaru stuck out his hand and his zanpaktuo came in hand in just enough time for him to block the attack. Arashi grinned then kicked Kenmaru's ribs causing him to fall.

"YA!" Arashi landed a large elbow upon Kenmaru's back which made Kenmaru fall face first into the ground. With that Arashi was about to stab Kenmaru in the back, but Kenmaru found just enough stregnth to move out of the way. Kenmaru struggled to stand once more and looked on at Arashi.

"You guys are trying to kill each other aren't you?" Tenshi asked as Unohana and Rex just sat down watching the fight since they were done training.

"It's the only way..." Kenmaru sighed as he stood and leaned back, he called for his sheath. He stuck his sheath in the ground and used it to post his body up.

"Only way to what?" Tenshi asked.

"To get stronger. We need to feel the danger of life and death before we can move on." Arashi explained.

"So let us train alright." Kenmaru pushed his sheath aside and grinned while looking at his best friend.

"Hmph..." Arashi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Let's do it." Kenmaru stated as he raised his spiritual pressure. The blue spiritual energy roared loudly as it encircled itself around Kenmaru.

"Right.." Arashi smiled as he did the same with his light blue and white spiritual pressure. With no word exchanges both of them rushed each other with blades forward and fist cocked back.

* * *

><p>"Are they good yet?" Yoshi asked as she finished healing Mika, while Unohana was done healing Suzume and Ruriko.<p>

"They are all fine, their spirtual pressure is increasing at this very moment." Unohana smiled, but that smile was disruppted when the whole barracks shook.

"What was that?" Yoshi called out.

"That was another attack." Unohana sighed in dissapointment.

"That's it! He's hurt all of my friends and possibly killed two of them! I'm going out there!" Before Unohana could even speak Yoshi was gone within the blink of an eye. Yoshi had searched all around looking for Jin, tried to sense his pressence, and tried to find out where the attacks where coming from by trying to sense them as they came down. What she didn't know was that Jin was looking for her as well.

Jin was waiting for some sort of spiritual pressure to get spiked, somethign worth fightning one on one. He wasn't focused on the Captains yet, that was for a diffrent day. The future captains were the possible concerns of Jin's boss. Get rid of them and when the time comes the current captains will fall as well. Leaving them with no captains and completley vulnerable. So now it was time to strike.

* * *

><p>"Guah!" Kenmaru slid back with Arashi's blade in his stomach.<p>

"Here I come!" Arashi ran up and jumped off his zanpaktuo pushing it down in Kenmaru's stomach, while using it like a ramp to jump over Kenmaru and kick him in the back. Kenmaru lunged forward and pulled the zanpaktuo out. With that Kenmaru turned around and threw it at Arashi. Arashi ran forwards and caught his zanpaktuo, but when he did Kenmaru apepared and slashed Arashi.

Kenmaru backed up,but not far enough. Arashi lunged forwards and kicked Kenmaru in the chest causing him to lan on his back. Arashi pointed his zanpaktuo at Kenmaru and called forth a bolt of lightning. Kenmaru jumped out the way and took in a deep breath before he did anything else. His eyes got half lid as he tried to find Arashi, who was now no longer in front of Kenmaru. Arashi appeared behind Kenmaru and slashed his back, Kenmaru retaliated by shoving his zanpaktuo in Arashi's stomach.

Arashi jumped back and sneered at Kenmaru as he held his stomach.

"You guys done yet?" Tenshi asked.

"No...we're just getting started." Kenmaru smiled.

"Yeah...let's keep it up."

**xXx**

"Come on out!" Yoshi yelled as she appeared on Sokyoku Hill where her friends were retrieved.

"Hahaha! Little girl! You think I'd return here twice?"

"Well you're here aren't you?"

"Only because of your attractive spiritual pressure. So strong, so angered. I love it."

"Shut up..." Yoshi calmed herself down as she looked at Jin. She did not draw her zanpaktuo, just looked at Jin with a dry yet angered face.

"Let's do it! Descend upon them Taoreta no Sora!" Jin jumped in the air and shoved his zanpaktuo in the ground by Yoshi. Yoshi simply side stepped then shoved her zanpaktuo in his stomach.

"Hmph...a dagger like zanpaktuo. Interesting I'll admit." Jin grinned, "Now that I know it's not going to happen again. I promise." Jin kicked Yoshi in the stomach then lunged his zanpaktuo forwards. Yoshi jumped back, but found Jin behind her as he elbowed her in the back. He then sliced her back with his large zanpaktuo.

"Guah!" Yoshi fell to a knee quickly.

"I could've killed you there, but that'd be no fun agreed?"

"Or maybe you just can't..." Yoshi replied.

"How much you wanna bet!" Jin yelled as he placed the executioners curve around Yoshi's neck, "You wanna die quickly girl?"

"Bring it..." Yoshi replied.

"Die then!"

XxX

"So you guys done now?" Tenshi asked as he stood over the two restless bodies of Arashi and Kenmaru. What Tenshi had seen was incredible, their drive to fight, their determination, their resolve, their prowress, just everything. He looked down at them because he knew. He knew that it would soon be time for their final training session.

XxX

"DIE!" Jin yelled as he brought the executioners curve closer to Yoshi's neck, but suddenly it was stopped by a white bladed zanpaktuo.

"Why don't we finish our fight first? You know before you try to kill her."

"Huh?" Jin looked up and there he saw Tenshi.

"Captain Tenshi.." Yoshi looked on.

"Yeah, hey. So what do you say Jin?"

"Hmph...I sense your spiritual pressure. Let's do this." Jin slid back and away from Yoshi and Tenshi.

"Good." Tenshi pulled back Yoshi and kept her behind him.

"Just remember you asked for this."

"Yeah...well maybe you'll be stronger than Kenmaru's Hollow. Let's find out." Tenshi looked at Yoshi and gave her a slip of paper, "Go here. Heal Kenmaru and Arashi and tell them to meet me here."

"But Captain..."

"Just go." Tenshi said calmly.

"Yes." Yoshi vanished quickly knowing that Tenshi had this under control. Now Tenshi could fight Jin without holding back his shikai powers.

"You ready!" Jin yelled.

"Bring it."


	33. Gone with the Wind!

"Ya!" Jin rushed at Tenshi. Tenshi raised his zanpaktuo and stopped the attack, Tenshi kicked Jin in his stomach sending him back. Tenshi dashed forward and lunged his zanpaktuo at Jin. Jin jumped and blocked with the executioners cruve, though Tenshi went right through the blade.

"Huh?" Jin turned to find Tenshi behind him. Jin moved out the way just in time to not take serious damage, but was still slightly cut. Jin reacted by swinging his zanpaktuo violently. Tenshi jumped over the zanpaktuo and landed ontop of the zanpaktuo then rushed at Jin. Jin withdrew his blade and ducked, Tenshi kicked Jin's back. Jin used his zanpaktuo to stop him from falling forwards, which he then used to swing backwards at Tenshi. Tenshi blocked with his zanpaktuo and thre Jin's blade back.

Jin caught his zanpaktuo then leaped backwards, as he did Tenshi stuck his blade out cutting Jin's chest. Jin landed on his feet as his blood began to seep through his body. Jin slashed Tenshi in half, to his surprise.

"Some Captain!"

"Here I am!" Tenshi shoved his zanpaktuo in Jin's chest.

"Guah!" Jin was shocked by this.

"Thanks for killing the afterimage." Tenshi mocked.

"Ha!" Jin swung his blade and cut Tenshi in half again.

"Miss!" Tenshi then began to run circles around Jin. It began to look like multiple Tenshi's were running around Jin in a taunting matter. Jin looked around and swung his zanpaktuo releasing a powerful wave of spiritual energy. His attack stopped Tenshi in his tracks, but Tenshi blocked the attack with his white flowing wings. Tenshi looked at Jin and charged at him full speed. Jin stuck his blade out shoving it right through Tenshi.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Really? Did you? Or did you get a fake?"

"I see the blood dripping from your body!" Jin yelled.

"Well guess what here are two more!" Two Tenshi's yelled in unison stabbing their blades upwards through Jin's back.

"What?"

"You see I used an ability of my shikai called Hanran gun wa Juden. This ability allows me to make copies of myself, that might appear fake but are the real deal. They bleed, they speak, they touch, feel, and all that other stuff." Tenshi's voice could be heard, but his body was not able to be seen.

"What kind of zanpaktuo is this? It can't be melee."

"Who knows...or wait! I do!" Tenshi mocked, as he fell from the sky and drove his blade into Jin's shoulder.

"Guah!" Jin yelled out, and he raised his spiritual pressure. As he did Tenshi called back his copies.

"The original is always better, am I right?" Tenshi mocked.

"Hahahaha! You're strong no lie! Maybe the Captains are interesting!"

"Yay...not all." He smiled and place one hand behind his head.

"Ha!" Jin appeared and cut off Tenshi's right wing with the executioners curve.

"Huh?" Tenshi was shocked at how fast Jin had gotten.

"No holding back right?" Jin mocked.

"You're right." Tenshi smiled and looked down to see his blade inside Jin's stomach. Jin jumped back to get away from Tenshi, but came to a hault when Tenshi stopped him and they stood back to back, "Tengoku no Hane no Kuron." With that Tenshi's remaining wing came off and he made a replication of himself.

"You see Tengoku no Hane no Kuron is a stronger version og my other move. Because now the only way this clone leave is that you kill it. Not even I can call it back."

"Then let's go!" Jin smashed his zanpaktuo slammed against the copy Tenshi's zanpaktuo, while the real Tenshi went for the attack. Jin jumped before he could get attacked. Both flew upwards at Jin, Jin dove right back down and went to kick both of their faces in. Both Tenshi's moved out the way, just like how Jin wanted. Before Jin could hit the ground he vanished and the real Tenshi turned to see the fake Tenshi cut in half.

"Huh...looks like you're pretty fast. Well so is my clone." Tenshi's clone came up from behind Jin and went for the attack, Jin leaped over it and caught it's shoulder in his executioner's blade. The clone vanished and appeared behind Jin to hold him down. Tenshi rushed Jin and shoved his zanpaktuo in Jin's chest and through his clone.

"Hmph, looks like you're wingless." Jin smirked.

"Like it matters you just got stabbed."

"Did I?" Jin mocked as he turned into wind, "One of my abilities allows me to become like the wind. Which is how I've been able to attack your beloved Seretei."

"Well seems like you've now made my..."

"Made?" Jin interrupted with a grin.

"Impressed is more like it." Tenshi was now gone as he slashed at Jin. Jin held his blade up, but Tenshi ust appeared behind him and was attcked with a barrage attacks before Jin could even turn around. Once he did turn Tenshi was already behind him again, or on the side, or above, or even below. Tenhi's attacks were not slowed or weakened. He did not stop, attack after attack Jin was getting a little weaker and weaker.

"Ha!" Jin swung his blade in a full circle, and was stopped by Tenshi's hand.

"Nice try." He smirked. Jin retracted his zanpaktuo and placed it in front of him so the blade was blocking his injured body.

"Really? That's what you wanna go with?" Tensi asked. Jin then began to spini his zanpaktuo and each time it passed his body it was in a defensive position so his injuries were covered by the large blade.

"Get through this!" Jin mocked, "Akuma Hakai Hariken!" Jin yelled and with that a large green and black hurricane began to form as te wind passed by Tenshi it cut up his body.

**XxX**

"Wait what?" Kenmaru asked Yoshi as he could now stand normally with thanks to Yoshi.

"Captain Tenshi went out to fight Jin by himself."

"Are you serious? That's what he left us for?" Kenmaru yelled, "We were going to handle it!"

"It's his job Kenmaru, he can't put everything on hold to train us." Arashi said reasonably.

"So what? Why would he train us if he was going to just go fight Jin himself?"

"He has his reasons alright!" Yoshi yelled, "He saved me!"

"Wait what?" Kenmaru and Arashi said in unison.

"I was angry and went to fight Jin by myself. He nearly killed me, but Captain Tenshi saved me."

"Huh..." Arashi sighed, "Thank goodness. Are you alright?" Arashi asked.

"I'm fine."

"You guys ready to go or what?" Rex asked as he walked up to the three.

"Yeah, we're on our way." Kenmaru looked at Rex with a reassuring glance, "How come you guys haven't fought since the tournament?"

"Because Captain Tenshi says he has plans for us." Kohana answered standing by Rex.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's get going Arashi."

"Right."

xXx

Tenshi just stood and faced down Jin's demonic hurricane, though everything else that got in this attacks way was destroyed with no signs left. Even Sokyoku Hill was shaking and being ripped apart from this single attack, and Tenshi just stood there like it was a brisk breeze. He looked down it and just smiled. Tenshi cocked his fist back casually and waited for the right moment, and when Jin's blade came back around right in front of his chest Tenshi punched it shattering Jin's zanpaktuo.

"Guah!" Jin dropped his shattered zanpaktuo and fell to the ground. Once Jin had hit the ground, so had Tenshi. Except Tenshi found his way by driving his zanpaktou into Jin's chest.

"You were a good opponet Jin. But never show your face again."

"We'll see..." Jin snickered as his injured body flowed through Tenshi's blade and layed next to Tenshi's feet.

"You think you'll get away like that?" Tenshi yelled as he went to go finish off Jin, Tenshi sensed a thir spiritual presence. This third spiritual presence appeared and dissapeared along with Jin's both were gone. And Tenshi didn't know if Jin was dead...or alive.


	34. Why Can't we Get a Break!

_3 Weeks later..._

In a dark unknown place filled with the spiritual pressures of the evil they all came gathered to their Leader, their Lord, their King. The strongest out of all of them. They joined at his feet as Jin had began to heal from his battle with Tenshi, though it was three weeks previous, this did not mean that he was perfectly fine. The damage done was incredible. Though now he was doing better than before, soon he'd be able to walk beside Gekido and their third unknown parter.

"Kashi...please."

"Sir they both failed you!"

"Listen it's all okay. It's part of the plan. Though in all honesty I didn't expect that Captain Tenshi to show up, I saw it as a possibility."

"Sir now what?" Gekido asked as he walked up next to his third partner.

"How's Jin?"

"He's doing fine, though he was in for a fight. That Captain could be serious trouble for all." The man next to Gekido, now known as KAshi asnwered.

"Thank you Kashi. You got him out of there just in time."

"Should I make my move now?"

"Yes, and take your whole fleet."

"The whole fleet sir?"

"Yes. They took down Sanoo, but they never were able to get to the other two we sent out. So now would be the perfect time to send them in, along with your fleet."

"Agreed me Lord." Kashi bowed, "I'll leave now."

"Good."

**XxX**

"Huh...huh...huh..." Kenmaru smiled as sweat dripped down from his constantly shirtless body.

"Well seems like you've both gotten stronger." Tenshi walked up and something about him seemed diffrent.

"What's with you?" Arashi asked.

"I cut my hair." Tenshi smiled as he ran his hand through his now short spikey black hair, "I like it better like this. Anyways you guys are doing great in your training. Three weeks straight and you're still going at it?" Tenshi grinned at his students. He looked around for Rex and Unohana, he had give them the day off from training so they could actually go out and hang out.

"Man...I'm tired." Kenmaru then quickly fell asleep and layed down on the floor with a grin on his face.

"When aren't you tired?" Arashi sweatdropped.

"Shaddup." Kenmaru replied as he drifted off into his dreams.

"That's your friend. Hahaha." Tenshi laughed.

"That's your student, and your squad memeber." Arashi answered back.

"Shut up." Tenshi replied.

**xXx**

"Huh..." Hariko sighed as she and Ruriko sat down with Hotaka and Sutasu. Yoshi was still healing people from Jin's attack three weeks ago, while everyone else was on a mission.

"This is so boring!" Hariko yelled, "Arashi isn't here! Kenmaru is who knows where! Everyone's got a mission except us!"

"Well in our defense we do deserve the break after fightning Jin." Sutasu stated, "Though our break time should be up by now. There are still Hollows out there."

"See!" Hariko yelled.

"You know what...Hotaka wanna come with me?" Ruriko asked.

"For what?" He asked drly.

"Out of all the experiments I've done, I've never done one with a blind person."

"So you want me to be your test subject?" He asked somewhat offended.

"Yeah."

"Eh, why not."

"No!" Hariko yelled as Ruriko and Hotaka left, "Hotaka stay! No!"

"This is the last time we'll see him huh?" Sutasu asked.

"Yeah." Hariko sighed as the two left.

_10 minutes later..._

"I'm back..." Ruriko said with a smile.

"Where's Hotaka?" Hariko and Sutasu yelled.

"Back at my lab!" She smiled as she pointed to a large mushroom cloud.

"Are you serious?" They yelled in unison.

"He was really calm during the experiment, he should be okay."

"Why! Why Hotaka?" Hariko yelled to the sky.

"Calm down it wasn't that bad." Ruriko pouted offended by her friends dramatic comment.

"It's okay you guys..." Hotaka came up stumbling as he was dressed in ash.

"You're okay!" Hariko and Sutasu hugged their friend.

"Now! Enter the fragile mind Sakkaku!" A voice came from nowwhere and yet was heard across all of Soul Society as a purple wave of spiritual energy rushed over the Soul Society and everyone's vision was blurred for a few good moments before it returned to normal.

"That was weird." Hariko looked around.

"Agreed." Ruriko nodded.

"Hmm...that sounded like a zanpaktuo release." Hotaka advised brushing the ash and dust off of him.

"Umm...guys look at that!" Sutasu pointed downwards towards the ground, or what was supposed to be the ground. It was now the sky that they looked down at as the clouds walked across the blue below.

"What?" Hotaka asked.

"The sky is below us! This is weird!" As everyone looked down they looked up to see buildings and everything, the world was upside down, then a large maze began to take shape and reform all over. The maze expanded growing walls across the sky below, the Seretei above, even down the sides of nothingness as they float.

"What's going on?" Ruriko asked.

"You guys sense that?"Hotaka asked, once he did everyone looked down to see three opening Gartanga. There multiple Hollows came out and began to attack Soul Society.

_"Everyone in Soul Society do not panic. We are under attack by multiple Hollows so now is the time to attack! Everyone take action!"_

"Was that Captain Jushiro?" Hotaka asked.

"Who cares let's get to work!" Hariko smiled, "Now we'll get some action."

**XxX**

"Seems like we're under attack." Tenshi grinned.

"Yeah so what of it?" Kenmaru sighed as he and Arashi had to stop training once more.

"Nothing, keep going. I'm going to stay, they don't need me out there."

"Whatever." Kenmaru grinned as he attacked Arashi, Tenshi had told them that this training period was going to be the last. That is if they could live up to his expectations, because if they didn't then it'd all be for nothing.


	35. The Results of Training!

"Darn it!" Hariko yelled as she sighed after cutting another Hollow in half. Hariko looked around looking for her friends in which whom she lost in the maze that was created by who knows what. Or more like who knows who. She turned around only to find a fifth Hollow behind her. She jumped back, and she was going to jump right back but was stopped by a sixth Hollow behind her. She turned to see the Hollow with it's fist cocked back and coming down on her head.

"Nope!" Hariko jumped and rolled out the way. She jumped up and sliced the first Hollow in half, then jumped off that Hollow and shoved her zanpaktuo in the Hollow behind her, "Slice apart Hana Saimin!" Hariko released her zanpaktuo and split it into five destroying the Hollow with such ease.

"I didn't think that I'd actually use my Shikai against these Hollows." She looked around to try to find the next path out of the way she was originally caught in, she found it and ran straight there, "Yes!" She celebrated too early because one she got around that corner another Hollow appeared.

"Are you serious?" She yelled as she jumped in the air. As she leaped in the air the Hollow ripped off it's own mask and shrunk to the size of a human. The Hollow turned into a Arrancar right before her eyes.

"Let's do this!" The Arrancar yelled as it rushed at Hariko, their zanpaktuo's clashed and Hariko was pushed back. The Arrancar had eboyn colored brass knuckles on it's right hand with a blade that comes out from the middle knuckle that ran up the back of his hand and a bit more than halfway to his forearm, in his left hand he held a chain that extended out with a curved blade at the end of it.

**xXx**

Much to his dismay Hotaka ended up running into a large number of Hollows then along the way he ran into an Arrancar. With no sight of his friends he could only try to survive and hunt down the man who was causing this. Though fighting the Arrancar in front of him was hard. He was in his shikai form so he could kind of see in a heat vision like way. So he was unable to get down the Arrancar's apperance, but he could tell it was a girl and he could make out her zanpaktuo. She held a five bladed zanpaktuo that seemed attached to multiple chains to the hilt. He could also see her green and silver spiritual pressure, but other than that it was just another enemy.

**XxX**

"Cut through the air!" Was all Ruriko heard as she saw the silhouett like Arrancar carry an oversized cleaver that glowed red. Ruriko jumped over the Arrancar and threw her zanpaktuo at it, then quickly she used her Flash Step to ppear in front of the Arrancar and kick him in the gut sending him back and into her zanpaktuo.

"Take that!" Ruriko knew it was an Arrancar because it broke it's mask off as a Hollow right before they fought. She could also sense the mixture of Hollow and Soul Reaper as they fought. Though it's apperance was just all black like a silhouett.

"Ha!" The Arrancar raised it's blade and released a power wave that hit Ruriko and knocked her down on the ground, then her zanpaktuo raised and came straight at the Arrancar. She had tied a few strings to her zanpaktuo just in case this happened. She did it right as she threw her zanpaktuo, she used her Flash Step to catch up to it and tie them up before she got in front of the Arrancar. She jumped back up and rushed the Arrancar with her zanpaktuo at hand now.

**xXx**

Sutasu jumped over the silhouett Arrancar as she rushed him. He couldn't take any hits like the previous one to his back, he jumped over and her large shuriken like weapon. Once he landed he slashed at her, which she blocked with her shuriken, he kicked her in the stomach forcing her into a maze wall. He then thrusted his zanpaktuo at her chest, but she jumped over it and landed on his zanpaktuo. Sutasu smiled.

"YA!" He yelled out as he swung his zanpaktuo across the wala releasing apowerful wind slash attack that cut down the maze walls. The maze walls quickly regenerated. Sutasu grabbed his zanpaktuo and swung at the female Arrancar, she leaped in the air. Sutasu caught her by her leg and tossed her into the wall before slashing her chest. The Arrancar cried out in pain before rolling out of the way. Though once she did, she was in the line of fire for Sutasu's attack.

"Here we go!" He yelled releaseing a powerful wind slash again.

**XxX**

"Hmmm...they seemed all thrown off and what not." Kashi stated as he brushed his shaggy black hair from his purple eyes. He kept his hand on his green hilted blade while his swored rested in his green sheat.

"Hey you the guy causing this?" A voice called.

"Who are you?" Kashi asked as his Arrancar like outfit blew in the wind.

"I'm Rex Ultim." Rex grinned.

"And I'm Kohana Urahara." Kohana announced.

"Well I'm Kashi. So what you want?"

"You're causing this huh?" Kohana asked.

"Hmph, I am. Which means if you're asking you wanna fight don't you?"

"Well we aren't here for your entertainment. So empower the battl Kaous!"

"Call upon my haiku you will awake! Kareta Hasu!" As the end of Kohana's blade split into two parts that were narrowed, the end wrapped around her arm. Next to her Rex held his large dark green broad sword with it's thinned hilt, with the magnificent purple the gem at the bottom of the hilt, along with the dragon like guard.

"So you two read?" Kashi asked drawing his katana.

"We've been training for this Kohana.." Rex advised.

"I know, well more like anyone as strong as this."

"Agreed...so now..."

"It's time..."

**xXx**

"Looks like Rex and Kohana are about to show the results of their training." Tenshi spoke.

"Huh...well good luck to them." Kenmaru sighed, "But we got other stuff to deal with right now!"

"Agreed..." Arashi let out a big breath as he barely stood. And looked at to mysterious figures that only they knew of. They looked on and reaided to finish their training.

"Soon enough you guys will show the results of your training as well, but right now. It's their time to shine."


	36. Mind Games!

"Ha!" Rex brought his sword down hard, but was blocked by Kashi's sword. Kohana then came up and slashed Kash, but she just barely cut him since he jumped back. Rex swung his sword, while Kohana jumped off of it and at Kashi. Kashi leaped into the air and clashed with Kohana. Both landed on Rex's blade, which he then slammedi n the ground. Kohana jumped off his zanpaktuo and stood on Rex's shoulders.

Kashi rushed Rex, Kohana jumped off Rex's shoulders then clased again with Kashi. Kashi pushed her back, and Rex jabbed Kashi. Kashi side stepped then kicked Rex's hands causing his hands to fly upwards. Kohana jumped over Rex's blade, caught it by the handle and usde both to clash with Kashi. Rex then jumped off Kohana's back and landed a punch in Kashi's face sending him back.

"Thanks Kohana." Rex smiled as he got his zanpaktuo back from her.

"No problem, what are partners for?"

"Why don't both of you just shut up?" Kashi asked as he appeared behind Kohana and hit her in the back of the head with his hilt. She fell forward, but was caught by Rex and was thrown back up and over Kashi. Rex and Kashi's blades clashed, Kohana stood behind Kashi and went for an attack. Kashi pushed Rex's blade up then turned around and caught Kohana's blade. He then threw her blade upwards, turned around and punched Rex in the stomach.

Rex slid back, but rushed right back in. Kohana and Kashi had their blades locked, Kashi kicked her away from him so he could counterr Rex. As Kashi went to clash blades with Rex, he didn't expect Rex to duck and slid under him. Rex jumped up and slashed Kashi's back in an X. Kashi turned and swung his blade but Rex ducked just in time. Kohana then came from behind and slashed Kashi's back. Kashi kicked her again, but this was a distraction as Rex lunged his blade into Kashi's stomach.

"You punks..." Kashi remarked.

"You getting mad?" Rex asked with grin.

"Me mad? The day that happens is the same day that Hollows stop attacking because they can never beat you! No it's part of the natural order, the natural order doesn't go out of wack just because there's trouble! No it gets even more intense!" Kashi stated. With that he punched Rex sending him flying, luckily Kohana caught him.

"He's not angry?" Kohana asked.

"Looks like anger isn't in his voicabulary. Which means my zanpaktuo won't be getting powered up. Oh well, this is we trainer."

"Right!" Kohana agreed before she Flash Stepepd away from Rex and came in contact with Kashi. Kashi grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the ground. Rex appeared and shoved his blade in Kashi's shoulder.

"Hmph, try again!" Kashi pulled his shoulder from Rex's blade then turned around and slashed Rex's arms. Kohana then jumped up and slashed his back, Kashi turned and grabbed her throat. He tossed her at Rex, Rex quickly Flash Stepped out of the way and clashed with Kashi. Kashi grinned as he though Kohana hadn't recovered. He was wrong, Kohana came down from the sky ready to end the battle.

Kashi jumped back as her blade was driven in the ground. Kashi then rushed up and kneed her in the back. Rex jumped over Kohana and slashed Kashi from his shoulder down. Kashi leaped back before lungning back at Rex. Rex blocked the blade, while Kohana rounded from behind him and slashed at Kashi. Kashi jumped back, then lunged at Kohana this time. As they clashed Rex would try his turn at attacking from a diffrent angle. Kashi blocked with his hand grabbing Rex's zanpaktuo. Kashi turned his head and grinned.

"No." Was all he said as he then took Rex's zanpaktuo from him and tossed it. The time it took Rex, even with the instant it happened, when he returned Kohana was injured and on the ground.

"You two are an impressive couple I'll admit. Though that doesn't mean that I'm going to show kindness." Kashi looked at them and quickly rushed with in the blink of an eye. Rex found a hole in his stomach and Kohana found a deep cut in her shoulder. They were just fast enough to stop his attacks, but just barely. The damage wasx still sever.

"You guys were able to keep up with that? Impressive." Kashi grinned and thought. When he went to stab Rex, Rex grabbed Kashi's hand and pushed him back. When he went to cut Kohana she raised her blade to prevent arm loss. Kohana held her bleeding shoulder in pain, and Rex covered up his chest. They were still alive, but this guy was getting the best of them. Was all this training that Tenshi gave them for nothing? Were they still weak?

"NO!" Rex yelled out, "I'm not going to die! I didn't train this long just to die!"

"Rex..." Kohana whispered to herself, "Hmph." She slowly stood, "Then I'll join you!" She grinned.

"Let's do it!" Rex yelled releasing all of his dark green spiritual pressure. He learned a new ability when training with Tenshi. though his zanpaktuo, Kaous, used the opponets anger as a weapon Rex learned how to use his own personal anger to make it stornger as well. Something he didn't want to result to doing, but had no choice.

"Ya!" Rex vanished then slashed Kashi. Kashi kneed him, but was stopped by Kohana's hand, while she used her free hand to slash at Kashi. He jumped back, and found himself being attacked by Rex. He held his zanpaktuo up to counter and when they clashed his blade completley cracked.

"What the?" Kashi was surprised by this sudden rise in power.

"Here I come!" Kohana yeleld as her white and yellow spiritual pressure increased. Kashi could now barely keep up with both of them, he had a hard time with one of them! Doing everything he could to counter he had to make sure to try to lessen the impact of his clashes with Rex. Rex tried to smash Kashi's zanpaktuo, while Kohana tried to attack him directly.

"Ha!" Kashi yelled increasing his purple spiritual pressure pushing them back.

"We're not done!" Rex yelled as he went for the final blow. Kashi blocked with his blade, and increased his spiritual pressure. As the blades clashed Kashi's was about to give in.

"You punks! You've left me with no choice!"

"That's right get angry!" Rex growled, "Feed me!"

"Guah!" Kashi was shocked to see Kohana's blade in his back, this was enough for Rex to push away Kashi's blade and stab him right below where Kohana did.

"It's over.." Rex and Kohana sighed as they pulled away their zanpaktous. Kashi fell to the ground and the two began to walk away.

"You two...really are intresting..."

"What the?" They both turned to see Kashi standing with his blade as a cane, "You see as long as my zanpaktuo is okay then I can still use my secret weapon. Who would've though that two brats like you would've made me use this? Oh well, what's done is done."

"What are you saying?" Rex asked.

"Time to end this...Ban...kai!"


	37. Enter the Nightmare: Fear

"Ban...kai!" Kashi's purple spiritual pressure increased massivley. It spread out far and wide beyond what Rex and Kohana could comprehend. As his spiritual pressence increased theirs decreased brining them to their knees with no choice.

"Guah!" Rex gasped for breath, but nothing.

"Ah...ah..." Kohana was at a loss for breath as well as she grabbed her throat hoping to capture air.

"Osoroshii Sakkaku Nebaendingu. My bankai." All Kashi did was stand there with his zanpaktuo at hand as the two began to struggle for air. He looked down at the Seretei as they all ran around panicked thinking that their was a maze wall upon them. They even thought that they were fightning Hollows and Arrancars. Kashi's plan was going accordingly, espically with a zanpaktuo like his. Though with just Rex and Kohana it was boring, espcially since they got trapped in his bankai.

"Hmmm...how boring. I'll let a few of them out. They wasted enough energy." Kashi closed his eyes, then slowly opened them, "There."

"Here!"

"Huh?" Kashi looked up as he clashed blades with a brown haired girl who had a blue ribbion in her hair.

"The second you let up your illusions I decided to attack."

"So you waited?" Kashi asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not alone. I grabbed as many as my friends as a I could as fast as I could. I was able to sense the spikes in spiritual pressure and traced them up here on Sokyoku Hill. Then I saw Rex and Kohana fighting you just fine when they stabbed you. I knew you were about to do something once you stood back up from that attack. So I waited just to make sure."

"You put your friends lives on the line so you can attack me?"

"It was only neccesary. I had to get as much information as I could gather, if I rushed in right away I would've gotten caught in your bankai as well."

"Smart girl. What's your name?"

"Mika Himura!" Mika declared as she jumped back and reaided for another attack.

"Well then Mika, give me your all."

"Don't forget about me!" Another femlae voice added. Kashi looked down at his shadow as it began to take a diffrent shape. From it a red haired girl arose and slashed at Kaishi. He jumped out the way, but his leg got a small cut.

"Good job Suzume!" Mika called.

"Thanks, now let's get to it!"

"Right!" The two girls ran at Kashi. He raised his blade and all three of their zanpaktuo's clashed at once.

"Ranga! Kazuma now!" Mika ordered.

"Here we go!" Ranga appeared behind Kashi and shot multiple arrows that flew straight at Kashi. both girls jumped out the way as Kazuma came down and shot multiple energy blast at Kashi. Kashi dove out to the side then looked at all of them with an intense look. Putting them in his bankai would be fun indeed. He could already sense what was happening inside Rex and Kohana's heads. He looked over to their now breathing yet unconcious bodies.

"Let's play." Kashi grinned, "Kyofu no Akumu no Ryoiki!" Kashi had no time to play, as he showed them his zanpaktuo a purple flash blinded each of them and they all soon fell.

**XxX**

"Huh..." Suzume looked around as she was surrounded by an unfamiliar and unwelcoming darkness. She looked up at the nothingness as she tried to figure out what was going on. She slowly stood and looked straight into the infinte darkness that stretched as far as the night sky. Then in front of her she saw someone. Not far, in visible range. It was a boy.

He looked around seventeen, he had shaggy spikey hair, he was lean and somewhat muscular, he wore a Soul Reaper uniform minus the top part of the uniform. Though the thing that caught her attention were his bright sky blue eyes and his skeletal facial features. He closed his eyes to where they were like slits and just smiled.

"Kenmaru?" Suzume looked at him with a slight smile, "Kenmaru-kun!" She said hapily, "What are you doing here?" She yelled. Suzume ran staight towards him. Though something felt uneasy as she got closer and closer to him.

"Who?" The boy asked, though it was no mistake that it was Kenmaru. Kenmaru opened his eyes and suddenly they turned into a soulless pitch black. He lookedc at Suzume with an evil grin on his skeletal face.

"Kenmaru..." Suzume repeated his name.

"What? It's me!" Kenmaru hugged Suzume, then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, the same feeling ripped through her chest. Then she saw her blood on a silver katana. Kenmaru's katana.

"Kenmaru?" She asked. Kenmaru backed away with a smile while his black eyes stared down Suzume.

"How weak...emotions are pointless. Friends are for the weak. Hahaha!" He laughed playfully, "Now die." He smiled. This came as a shock to Suzume that Kenmaru would say this. Though at the same time these were the last words she'd hear from his mouth as she slowly fell to the ground and the darkness just got darker and turned into nothing. After that Suzume woke up again, the same darkness.

"What the?" She stood up and looked up to see Kenmaru across from her again. It only needed to happen once for her to know not to go back. She tried to run the opposite way, but he appeared in front of her.

"Why you running Suzume?" Again with his black eyes smiled, "You can't go anywhere. It's just you and me."

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" He asked as she ran away again. Again he appeared in front of her, "Don't run, just die." Was all he said as he stabbed her dead in her chest again.

**xXx**

"RRRAAAWWW!" Once again Ranga went out of control and on a rampage as he rushed all of the people in front of him. He quickly got rid of them, though this wasn't the first time. After they were all gone he walked over to her body again and held it tight, he's already been through this three times. Though he could never get used to it. As her body faded it returned to black.

The darkness devoured him once more and ranged from all around. Across from his view he saw a large group of men cheering and hollering as clothes were being thrown and as a single girl bursted into a blood curdling scream that would even scare Aizen. Though it was stopped and turned into coughing and gaggin. Ranga used his Flash Step to appear in the middle of the group and swiftly killed three of the people that were holding down the girl. Bloodided, beaten, scratched, abused, messy, and so on. He held the bare bodied girl as the guys around him laughed at her, they got what they wanted.

As they pulled their pants off Ranga stood and increased his spiritual pressure to the point that it began to drain him and that the boys and mean around him fell to their knees. He started with the one who seemed to lead the ground. He grabbed him by his neck and squeezed until he got his hand through into his neck. He tossed him aside then killed all the others. Some slow and painful, and the rest were quick. Though still painful. Once he saw down with the massacre he held the girl in his hands.

"Seems like the princess saved the prince...huh...Yoshi." Ranga cried as his closest friend was raped and beaten to death Each time the same thing happens, no matter how fast he gets there she always dies in his arms. Which just fuels his rage for the next time it happens.

**XxX**

"Please...father. I...I don't want to." Mika begged.

"I don't care!" Mika looked up at the large silhouette of her father with his blue eyes. Surrounded by an infinite darkness she tried to reason with her father. Though arranged marriages were something that she couldn't control, she had another person she had fallen for. Though this person was the best friend of the one person that annoyed her the most. At the same time the person that annoyed her so much, brough at least some joy to her life. Also it was like she had a brother now, she didn't always like the decisions and things that happened when they happened. That didn't mean deep down inside she didn't like it or appreciate it.

"Since you are so bent over going against my decision then I'm now forbiding you from seeing him!"

"Hmph, how dissapointing."

"Huh?" Mika looed for the voice to see who it was but found nothing.

"You're so weak. So much for being honorable. So much for being part of this great clan. Such high expectations, you're such a failure."

"Show yourself!" Mika demanded. As she stood there she saw him, Arashi Kurieta, "A...Arashi?"

"Yeah, and you're Mika! We done with introductions? Because I want to view how bad you are at being what you HAVE to be to actually be succesful. Heck even Kenmaru surpassed you! You could barely handle Gekido! Kenmaru had to save you!"

"Hmph, someone like you will never be able to compete on my level."

"Huh? Kenmaru!" Mika was surprised by this.

"Yeah it's me dumbo. Look you're not the great so get over yourself. You're a disgrace to your clan! So go ahead and die!"

"You're...you're right..."

**xXx**

"Darn it!" Kazuma slid back and fell to a knee. He was fightning Captain Tosen, someone he used to look up to. Though after his defection his admiration grew to hate and anger. Though thanks to Kashi's bankai he got rid of the memories of Tosen defecting just so Kazuma would have to fight Tosen with an admiration for him.

"Captain Tosen why?" Kazuma called injured and beaten.

"Why what? Why are you so weak? You can't do anything."

"Why you saying this Captain?"

"Because...you're so weak. How will some one like you become Captain? Espically with such a simple zanpaktuo, shooting Cero's from your zanpaktuo. Your no Soul Reaper. You're a Hollow, and Hollows must be executed."

XxX

"Hahaha!" Kashi laughed as he looekd down at all the people that he had forced into his bankai. This was an ability that allowed him to put them into an unconcious state while they faced their worse fear. He could even take memories of anything and anyone and alter everything to his liking just to make it that much worse. Their fears were always amplified by at least ten if not more. He looked at their motionless bodies and smiled.

"No one can beat me."

"I'd beg to differ."

"Huh?" Kashi looked across from him to see two boys around the age of seventeen. One was holding the other who seemed to be a sleep.

"Wake up Kenmaru!" Arashi ordered.

"Yeah right! Sorry." Kenmaru awoke with half lid eyes and looked on as he drew his zanpaktuo, "I'm Kenmaru Ichimaru and you are hurting my friends."

"I'm Arashi Kurieta and we're here to stop you."

"Oh really? Guess I'll just have to put you both in my bankai!" Kashi demanded.

"Bankai? Is that what we're doing?" Kenmaru asked.

"I guess. So you ready then?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about?" Kashi asked calmly yet curious.

"Just watch." Kenmaru ordered. Both sighed simutaneously then as Kenmaru held his zanpaktuo vertically Arashi held both his sheath and zanpaktuo in two seperate hands. Kenmaru had half lid eyes while Arashi stared down Kashi. Then in a harmonic unison they spoke:

"Bankai!"


	38. Dreams are just Dreams

"Bankai!" Both Arashi and Kenmaru spoke. Kenmaru's black spiritual pressure raised massivley and spread out far and wide. Arashi's whie and light blue spiritual pressure raised and ripped through the skies along with Kenmaru's energy. Then when all was said and done, they stood.

"Muteki Kyuseishu." Kenmaru stood with his lean body build as two black angelic wings spread out wide from his shirtless body, in his hands he held two black shot guns. His stare had stayed half eyed while they slowly became heavier and heavier.

"Shinto no Fumetsu no Sukaikingu!" In both of Arashi's hands he held two white hilted black bladed kusanagi's swords, around his neck he wore a stone that took the shape of a tomoe like a necklace. From the bottom of the hilts of his swords were prayer beads that circled around his arm, also stone tomoe's hung from his prayer beads as well.

"You guys are my opponets? I'll just put you into my bankai!" Kashi demanded as he lifted his zanpaktuo.

"Don't think so." Kenmaru appeared behind and held his gun to Kashi's head.

"Huh?" Kashi was tempted to turn around, but he could already feel that Kenmaru had pulled the trigger. Quickly Kashi jumped out the way as a blue energy blast landed right in front of where Arashi stood. Though Arashi wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd your friend go? He run?" Kashi mocked.

"Right here!" Arashi came from above as he summoned a bolt of lightning onto his blades and he slashed Kashi's back.

"Guah!" Kashi hit the ground and tried to stand. He felt Kenmaru's gun against his head again, quickly he rolled out the way. Once he came up Kenmaru began to shoot at him. Kashi did what he could to block the energy blast, but they were too strong. Then Arashi appeared and kicked him in the back sending him straight into Kenmaru's shot range. Kashi felt the attacks as they ripped through his body.

"My turn!" Arashi commented as he held both of his blades and went to strike down Kashi. Kashi turned around within an instant and punched Arashi right where his necklace was. Once he did his arm turned into stone and just fell off.

"What that?" Kashi yelled.

"You see that necklace is made from a stone that if you touch it that whatever part of your body you touched it with it that body par will turn to stone and fall off."

"Darn it!" Kashi jumped back, but was blasted by Kenmaru right in the back.

"Gah!" Kashi fell to a knee and used his only arm to use his zanpaktuo as a cane. As for his left arm, which was now gone thanks to Arashi's necklace, it bleed continously.

"Hmph, this is the guy we have to fight?" Kenmaru asked, "I don't know what he did to everyone else, but I say we end it now."

"Agreed." Arashi nodded.

"You'll never beat me!" Kashi jumped into the air as he held his zanpaktuo in his remaining hand. He readied for Kenmaru and Arashi to follow him up there, that didn't happen. He saw Kenmaru raise one gun and shot him dead in his stomach. Kashi fell to the ground after that single shot and struggled to stand using his one arm.

"That's the thing, you can run as fast as you want. I'll just shoot you down." Kenmaru explained.

"I'm...going to kill you all!" Kashi yelled as he pushed himself up.

"Really? Hows that going for ya?" Kenmaru asked with half lid eyes, "You know you...should...you should...I'm going to sleep." Just like that Kenmaru fell asleep.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Kashi yelled.

"Yeah, guess you weren't exciting enough."

"Ya!" Kashi went to stab the sleeping Kenmaru, but right as his blade came with in an inch of his chest Kenmaru held out his gun in Kashi's face.

"Uhh..." Kashi was shocked by this, then Kenmaru's black wings pushed him back away from Kashi. Kenmaru had gained a safe distance from Arashi and Kashi as he slept with one arm up, though that arm slowly went back down and slept standing up.

"Let's fight." Arashi said simply as he raised one of his blades and clashed with Kashi.

"You punks...you'll get what you deserve!" Kashi yelled as he kneed Arashi in the stomach, Arashi stopped it with his own knee. As Arashi used one sword to hold back Kashi's sword he used the other one to attack. Kashi quickly switched from blocking Arashi's right sword to blocking Arashi's left sword. As Arashi began to hammer down hard on Kashi, Kashi continued to block. Then Kashi ducked and swung his zanpaktuo at Arashi's jumped over the blade and drove one of his swords into Kashi's edge first, it ended up going al lthe way through.

"What the?" Kashi was surprised at this.

"You see whatever I stab with the edge of my bankai it goes right through. It's tip goes through anything, including any zanpaktuo." Arashi pulled out his blade and used the other to strike at Kashi. Kashi jumped back to dodge, then lunged forward with his zanpaktuo tip aimed at Arashi's chest. Right below the necklace, Arashi jumped and kneed him in the face.

Kashi stumbled back then ran right back at him. Arashi jumped and used a spin kick to smack Kashi's hand out of his hands, then kick him in the face. Kashi fell on the floor, which is when Arashi drove both blades into Kashi's shoulders.

"I wanna make sure you die so I'm going to touch you with my necklace."

"Won't you turn to stone?" Kashi yelled.

"It's _MY_ bankai necklace, of course not!" Arashi slipped off his necklace and reached down to place it on Kashi's necklace. Though as he was about to lay it on him Kashi's body dissapeared, "What the?"

"Sorry can't let you harm him." A man said holding Kashi over his shoulder. The man looked around average height and was fairly muscular. His whole apperance was obscured. He wore a plain white helemet that covered his face and went over to the back of his head with spikes coming out from all sides, he wore a heavy chain mail underneath a red like knight attire, with big black metal boots, and brown leather gloves. On his waist was a black sheath that carried a red hilted katana, with a guard that took the shape of the North Star.

"Who are you?" Kenmaru asked as he walked up now awake.

"I'm Penance. Simply." The man's voice was deep.

"Are the one who keeps sending these guys out here?" Arashi demanded to know.

"Yes. You probably want to know why, well I won't tell you. By the way your friends should be out of their illusions by now."

"Are you serious? You just think you can do that and walk off?" Kenmaru yelled.

"No, I don't think. I _know_." Penance looked at Kenmaru, "Hmph, it's being surpressed. How sad, maybe I should wake it a little." With those words said Penance pointed his index finger at Kenmaru and created a small ball of energy. The ball quickly hit Kenmaru and forced it's way through his chest.

"Guah!" Kenmaru screamed out in pain as it burned it's way into his body.

"Kenmaru!" Arashi looked at his friend as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Guah!"

"Hmph, he'll be fine." Penance commented as he turned away.

"Wait!" Arashi rushed at Penance, but he was already gone. As Penance vanished everyone who was under Kashi's illusions were now awake. Injured, fainted, possibly dead, and so on. Arashi looked over at his awaking friends as they first began to circle around Kenmaru who was still in agonizing pain. Arashi turned off his bankai and went over to his friends. Kenmaru had returned to his sealed state as he continued to feel the burning pain wihin his body. They all had just faced their worse fears, and right now they could'nt tell if this was real or not.


	39. The Past Haunts those who Ignore it

_3 Years later..._

"Huh..." Kenmaru stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet. He opened it to find the only shirt he had in there. He looked at it with his half lid eyes and smile that he had adopted from his father. The shirt that was in his closet was his Captain's Uniform, though not just any Captain's Uniform. It was his father's white jacket that he wore when he defected. On the back it had the Squad Three insignia on it. Kenmaru slipped it on and walked out of his barracks.

"Hey there Captain!" Izuru walked up, "Hey Lieutenant." Kenmaru walked right past his Lieutenant, fjust so he could step outside.

"You know you missed the Captain's meeting right?"

"Yeah oh well." Kenmaru replied.

"But Captain Ichimaru..."

"Calm down Izuru Captain Kurieta covered for me."

"How do you know?"

"I know, that and also I sent over some papers to Yammamoto telling him I'm going to miss because we are going to be out on a mission today."

"A mission?"

"Yep, a special mission." Kenmaru stated.

"What?"

"I have no idea, I had it last night but...I forgot."

"Oh did you lie?" Izuru sweatdropped.

"Shhhh the Ancient One hears all!" Kenmaru quickly placed his hand over Izuru's mouth gave him an intense look.

"The Ancient One?" Izuru asked.

"Yep, thats the old man."

"Riiighhttt..."

"Well anyways I'm off."

"Where you going?"

"Who knows, who cares? You take over."

"That'll be the one thousand one hundred and seventh time today!" Kira yelled.

"Yeah I know. Man you've been a good lieutenant Kira." Kenmaru flash stepped out of his place and found himself on a nice roof top. Today was the day, the same day he encountered Penance.

_Flash Back..._

_"Hmph, it's being surpressed. How sad, maybe I should wake it a little." With those words said Penance pointed his index finger at Kenmaru and created a small ball of energy. The ball quickly hit Kenmaru and forced it's way through his chest._

_"Guah!" Kenmaru screamed out in pain as it burned it's way into his body._

_Flash Back Over..._

"Huh...what a pain." Kenmaru sighed as he rubbed the place where the ball of energy hit his chest. Though it couldn't have been that bad, because nothing bad really happened esxcept for that burning. Well except for when he would have the sudden urge to kill while he was asleep. He would be sleep and suddenly he had the overcoming sensation to go and kill, to eat souls, with no remorse, no sorrow. Actually he had a smile upon his face during the whole thing. Though they once started as nightmares, but eventually they turned into dreams. This started three years ago, and now these dreams he just ignored.

"Hey Kenmaru." Arashi came down upon the roof as his friend layed there with his hands behind his head.

"Hey there Arashi." Kenmaru replied half lid eyes.

"Your welcome."

"Thanks for covering."

"Huh, not like it was important anyways." Arashi commented, "It were just reports and about how we've been at peace for along time."

"Right, it's whatever." Kenmaru replied.

"Yeah, well Imma head off cool?"

"Where you going?"

"I uh...got a mission to attend to..."

"Yeah whatever. Tell Mika I said hi." With that Arashi left. Kenmaru looked up at the sky and sighed as he began to drift off into sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"Three years..." Penance sat down as Kashi, Jin, and Gekido all kneeled before him, "Jin and Gekido, both of you have obtained a new power. How wonderful is that? Kashi, we were able to get you a mechanical arm. How magnificent is that? As for me...no need to train. I've mastered my powers already."

"Sir we are ready whenever you are!" Kashi assured.

"I know you are. It's around that time, I mean today was the day it all started. The day it awoke, now it's about time we get going."

"Right now sir?" Gekido asked.

"No, part of the plan starts now. Part One that is."

"Which would be what?" Jin asked.

"They might have forgotten, but thats the thing. The past haunts those who ignore it. Time to let the haunting begin."

_Back at Soul Society..._

"Captain Ichimaru! There's a Hollow close to our area!" Izuru called.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kenmaru." Kenmaru got up from his bed and grinned, "Let's go." Though as he said this an intense pain overcame him and his head hurt massivley, "Guah!"

"Captain!"

"I'm okay...let's go." Kenmaru led Izuru and three of his men to find a large Hollow that towered over them. It looked like a large ocotpus with a Hollow mask on it.

"Huh...Chojo! Rubon! Tewan! You guys go in first! Izuru wait with me for a moment."

"Yes sir!" Then as Kenmaru witnessed all of his men attack he felt another rush of pain violate his head and mind.

**"Hahaha! Look that Hollow bleed! Doesn't it make you want to take part in that? Come on don't fight!"**

"No...leave me alone! Why you here now?"

**"Because you are going to need me! You're weak, when Penance comes you're not going to have time to stop and train while everyone get's slaughtered!"**

"No...I don't need you!"

**"No, you don't want me. You need me! There's a diffrence."**

"Shut up...leave me alone!"

"Captain..." Izuru aided his Captain as Kenmaru had fallen on his knees with his hands grasping his head.

"I'll be fine Izuru, just take care of the Hollow please."

"Yes sir."

**"Why do you argue with me? Your dreams are everyone else's nightmares! Don't you think that's weird?"**

"Shut up!"

**"No! I want Souls! If you won't give them to me then I'll take them all!"**

"Leave me alone..." Kenmaru begged.

**"Hmph, fight me! Winner will get this body!"**

"No..."

**"Why you scared? Are you scared of me? You should be!"**

"I'm not scared..."

**"Then let's fight!"**

"NO!" Kenmaru yelled, as he did this his black spiritual pressure increased and his eyes turned black. Kenmaru stood and looked at his men, "Move! All of you!" With that they all got out the way, not knowing what was wrong. Kenmaru leaped onto the Hollow's face and pushed it's head back down into the ground. Kenmaru opened his mouth and the Hollow's soul began to be extracted causing the Hollow's bones to shrink and hollowfy.

"Captain?" Izuru called.

"Huh?" Kenmaru snapped out of it and saw the dead Hollow beneath him, "Umm...yeah we're done here." Kenmaru Flash Stepped away from the scene and returned back to his barracks. There he found something laying on his pillow, he walked over and picked up a small piece of paper. The paper was a letter, it talked about a group of people with Hollow powers. They learned how to control their Hollow though, Kenmaru looked roughly at this.

"Kenmaru..." Arashi spoke from nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about what happened from Kira today."

"That's nice."

"You good?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just need some rest."

"You always rest haha." Arashi joked.

"Hmph, whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"You know...they are exiled from Soul Society."

"Huh?" Kenmaru turned his head slightly.

"I said those people are exiled from Soul Society."

"Who?"

"The people that left you the note retard."

"Hmph, reatrd? Look I know I'm not that smart man but come on. Hahahaha!" Kenmaru joked.

"If you go with them then you will be going against Soul Society rules."

"Whenever have I listened?" Kenmaru commented.

"This is serious!"

"I think you should leave man." Kenmaru looked at Arashi with intense, though still half lid, eyes.

"Fine..." Arashi respected the request from his friend and left.

"Like I said...when have I ever listened?"

_Meanwhile..._

Penance looked down and around at his men with only one thing to say, "Let's move."


	40. Over the Limit

"You guys can pretty much guess what happened from there right?" Kenmaru asked as he looked around. He was dressed in a red unbuttoned vest while he remained shirtless underneath, while wearing jean shorts, and no shoes. It had been at least a week since he left to come train with the Vizards to master his Hollowfication.

"So that's everything?" Shinji asked.

"Wow...you're life has been so intresting." Mashiro said in awe.

"Umm...yeah I guess." Kenmaru looked at Mashiro with a somewhat enstranged look on his face, "Hey Hachi am I ready to go yet?"

"Soon enough." Hachi replied.

"Thanks."

"It is no problem." Kenmaru was sitting down inside one of Hachi's barriers as he was being healed after a grueling training session with Hiyori. It had only been a few hours since he started telling his story, well more like twenty fours. He was able to tell them all the things that lead up to him meeting with them up to the point of when Shinji left the note on his pillow to come and master his Hollow.

"Your life should be read about man." Love commented, "It's like something I'd read in one of my manga's!"

"You mean one of _my_ manga's." Rose commented.

"Certainly sounds like something I'd read." Lisa agreed pushing up her glasses.

"Ummmm...thanks?" Kenmaru looked at them weirdly.

"Hey Hachi is Baldy ready yet?" Hiyori yelled.

"I told you! I'm not bald! I have hair Snaggle Tooth!"

"What do you call me?"

"You heard me you Freckle Freak!"

"That's it Hachi put down the barrier!"

"No wait!"

"Okay..."

"Stop..." A boy called as he walked inbetween an angered Hiyori and a scared Kenmaru. The boy had shaggy white hair with intense blue eyes, his skin was fair. He looked around the age of a mere thirteen yet he was a Vizard in training. He wore a plain black muscle shirt, with cargo shorts, on his wrist he had a black watch, the on his back was a brown sheath that carried his black hilted Wazakashi blade that had a guard that took the shape of the Ying-Yang sign. The part that was supposed to be all white had nothing there, while the other half was filled in with black metal.

"What do you want Takashi?" Hiyori yelled, "You better move now!"

"No fightning!" Takashi said calmly.

"You want to fight me kid?" Hiyori yelled. Without question or comments Takashi pulled out his wazakashi blade and pointed it at Hiyori.

"Descimate to perfection..."

"Stop." Shinji grabbed Takashi's hand and placed his other hand over Takashi's mouth.

"No let him try me?" Hiyori yelled.

"Will both you just shut up!" Kensei yelled.

"You want to fight me too Kensei? Well bring it on!"

"I don't fight midgets!"

"What was that Baldy?"

"Just shut up!" Shinji yelled, everyone began to argue over who needed to be queit and who was gonna fight who to make it happen. This just made Kenmaru smile.

**XxX**

"Now Captain Kenmaru Ichimaru has gone missing. His whereabout are unknown." Yamamoto announced as all the Captains stood listenintg and waiting for what the Captain-Commander would say next.

"Even his subordinates don't know where he is, his pressence has just vanished."

"So what should we do?" Captain Unohana asked.

"We shall an investigatio to out to try and find out what has happened to him. Those squads will be both Squad Twelve and Squad Two! It will be lead by Captina Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Captain Soi Fon."

"Huh...why must I go?" Mayuri asked.

"You question men?" Yammamoto asked.

"Huh, fine I'll go. Maybe I'll find something of intrest of his dissaperance."

"Now you are dismissed." Yammamoto oredered. Arashi walked out, but he was not happy. He knew that this wasn't good, whever Kenmaru went it was causing a comotion. Arashi just hoped that nothing serious had happen to him. Walking out Arashi had to return to his Squad Nine Captains Barracks and think about the situation.

**xXx**

"Hahaha! It's about time now!" Gekido laughed maniaclly.

"Calm down Gekido." Penance assured, "We must put the final part of the plan into action."

"Which would be what?" Jin asked.

"Well now we must push Kenmaru's power to the test."

"Yes sir, shall I fight him?" Gekido wanted revenge against Kenmaru after his first defeat.

"No, you're with me, we send others to do work this time."

"Who?"

"Well Shinji found him, so now we help someone else find Kenmaru. I know exactly who."

**XxX**

"Well that's a relief." Suzume sighed, "At least they're trying to find him."

"Yeah...that's good." Arashi agreed.

"Also Ruriko will be there too, since she's the Lieutenant of Squad Two now." Hariko pointed out.

"Right." Arashi was doing everything he could to push away the thought that Kenmaru would even consider going against one of the biggest rules in Soul Societ. Kenmaru was alot of things, but a traitor was not one of them. Then suddenly Arashi had a strange oncoming, in his head he saw Kenmaru fightning with a Hollow Mask on. Training. He even shot a Cero. Arashi tried to push this thought out of his head, but he couldn't it just stayed there. Arashi stood and looked at Hariko, his Third Seat.

"Hariko go tell Hisagi that he's in charge while I'm gone."

"Why? Where you going? Don't tell me you're leaving too!"

"No, I'll be back. I promise."

"Alright, you better make it quick though."

"Don't worry.."

"Arashi what's wrong?" Suzume asked.

"It's nothing...just something I have to take care of." With that Arashi was gone. What he didn't know was that he had just fallen for the trap. Over head Penance and his men waitied for Arashi to leave, and now they would move.

As the sky ripped open everyone in the Seretei looked up, as the sky showed three splotches of darkness that found their way above the Soul Society. Each one contained one person in them. Gekido was on the left, Kashi in the middle, and Jin on the right side. Below them another hole oepned up fielld with nothing but darkness. Though as it got larger what was insie became more and more visible. It was an army of Hollows ranging from Menos to Adujhas. Then above them all their leader stood. Penance. Then Penance spoke saying:

"Well Soul Society...it's time to end this. So be ready...to die."


	41. On the Edge

"Who are you?" Yammamotot demanded to know.

"I am simply known as Penance. I'm here to destroy your Soul Society."

"You think that you are just going to get away with this?"

"I know I am. You see I'm going to destroy what is currently present, and replace it with anew. Anew govermental power under my rule. Though I must admit it won't be govermental, it will be my base of operations. It seems like a nice place."

"You think we are just gonna stand by and watch you do this?" Soi Fon asked as she arrived with Ruriko by her aside.

"For once we agree Captain." Mayuri stated as he stood by Soi Fon.

"I don't care what any of you do, but those who resist will fall at my zanpaktuo's powers. Including you Yammamoto." Penance had his attnetion focused on Yammamoto, though with his mask on no one could see his evil glare.

"You should rethink this. You don't want to fight, maybe we can negotiate." Ukitake spoke.

"Jushiro Ukitake, I respect you. Therefore your survival is guranteed." Penance reassured.

"I didn't ask for that, I asked for a negotiation."

"Well too bad, now enough talk. Hollows attack."

"Court Guard Squads..." Yammamoto called, "Attack!"

**XxX**

Arashi walked on the sidewalks of the human world as the clouds above began to gather and turn grey. The streets were empty, the lights flickered on and off. The clouds slowly began to cry, first it was just mere little drops of tears which continued on for a little bit. Arashi's held his hands in his jean pants, while he used his orange and black jacket to stop the rain from getting on his black t-shirt. He eventually found himself standing in front of a large shed.

"Kenmaru! Get out here! I know you're here!" Arashi yelled as he kept his hands in his pockets. Then from the large shed a little boy stepped out with bright blue eyes.

"Hey what you want?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Takashi."

"Well that's nice kid, go get me Kenmaru or else I'm coming in."

"Why you so mean?" Takashi asked as he turned around to go get Kenmaru. Within the time of five minutes Kenmaru stepped out and closed the shed door behind him.

"You found me." Kenmaru stated with half lid eyes.

"It's been a week...you've been gone for a week."

"I've been training for a week."

"I don't care, don't tell me that..."

"That I mastered my Hollow before it tried to kill Soul Society? Okay I won't tell you."

"This isn't time for jokes." Arashi ordered.

"Who said I was joking?"

"You know this is wrong. You've gone against Soul Society rules and actually became a Vizard."

"Your point is what?" Kenmaru asked nonchalantly.

"My point is that they are going to come lookin for you if you don't return soon."

"Hmph, if they really wanted me back that bad they would've had come and found me earlier."

"That's not the point."

"Look if I want to help save people, then I'm going to need all the power I can get to defeat Penance."

"Don't you think thats already been planned? I mean we've been preparing for this for who knows how long?"

"Since our fight with Gekido." Kenmaru chuckled.

"Exactly." Arashi stated.

"But here's the thing." Kenmaru looked at the ground, "After that fight with Kashi they didn't come back and still haven't. They're getting stronger. Why not me? Why not use the darkness that is within me to my advantage."

"Because it will overtake you! Remember when you fought Gekido for the first time! You lost it because..."

"Because I couldn't protect my friends!" Kenmaru yelled. There was a brief silence, "Kyuseishu said that...everyone has a dark side."

"So?"

"Everyone fights that darkness, some people embrace it and do things that they regret."

"So?" Arashi asked again.

"Why not take over the darkness and use it? Once you control this so called darkness, is it still a darkness? Or is it just more power?"

"It's still evil! Hollows don't stay down for long!"

"You don't understand! Would this conversation be going diffrent if you were the one with the Hollow?"

"If I had a Hollow I'd kill myself."

"Oh really?" Kenmaru asked somewhat sarcastically.

"What?"

"Selfish..."

"Selfish? I'm protecting all my friends if I killed myself."

"How you supposed to protect your friends my the grief of the loss of their best friend? They would feel guilty. What did we do wrong? Why did he do this? Was it us? Who knows? What about Mika?"

"Shut up..." Arashi replied, "Fine, you got me there. Killing oneself is not the best solution."

"It's not a soultion at all."

"So just wait till the Hollow takes over and watch it kill my friends?"

"No, you control it!" Kenmaru yelled.

"What if it gets the better of you?"

"It won't I promise. Now are all the friend and personal issues aside?" Kenmaru asked.

"Yeah they are." Arashi sighed.

"Then let's talk Soul Society business." Kenmaru nodded.

**xXx**

As all the Captains fought under the dark of Soul Society fire cackled and ran it's way all the way through the Soul Society.

"Haha! You're tougher than I thought Yammamoto."

"I haven't been Captain for one thousand years for nothing." Yammamoto stated as he held his shikai to face Penance. PEnance seemed to hav no problem in dealing with Yammamoto's spiritual pressure, which took the Captain-Commander by surprise. Though it was nothing really, after all he was about to deal away with Penance. Or so he thought...

"Well I'll admit now I think I should release my zanpaktuo." Penancepointed his katana at Yammamoto and simply spoke, "Take it all away...Mutsu no." Penance's spiritual pressure increased, but other than that nothing happened.

"Hmph, your zanpaktuo has done nothing." Yammamoto stated, though as he said this Penance was gone.

"Hasn't it?" Penance asked, "Do you feel that?" Penance asked evily.

"Feel what?" Yammamoto then looked down to see Penance's blade right through his chest.

"You see...my zanpaktuo takes away the feeling of pain."

"Though it can be considered an advantage since it allows me to fight longer."

"Hmph, that's the only advantage. How are you supposed to know when and where you got cut during battle? For all you know you could be bleeding to death during your fight, but you wouldn't be able to tell."

"It's going to take more than a blade through the chest to get rid of me." Yammamoto declared.

"Agreed, so strike me down with your sword."

"I will..." At that very moment Yammamoto realized he had lost both of his arms.

"You see I did that when I Flash Stepped on my way over here. You didn't feel a thing did you?"

"This...it isn't possible.." Yammamoto looked astonished as he couldn't believe that he had lost both of his arms and had a blade through his chest. Then suddenly he fell to one knee, his only knee.

"I think I'm done with you." Penance declared as he slashed open Yammamoto's chest, "Next."

**XxX**

"Agreed, you know that they are going to kill you."

"Let them try."

"They will exile you."

"Let'em."

"All the Captains will come after you." Arashi stated.

"Let'em, I'll fight them off."

"You'll lose."

"Why so negative?"

"You know this is wrong..."

"Not if it's helping people."

"It's wrong and you know it, no matter what happens."

"Hmph, that's what you think." Kenmaru looked at his friend, "I think we're done here." Kenmary stated.

"No..." Arashi announced, "As a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads it is my job to take you in as an enemy of the Soul Society and possible threat."

"Can you do that?" Kenmaru asked as he turned with his half lid eyes and sighed.

"Yes I can." Arashi dropped a Soul Candy down his throat and he stood in front of Kenmaru in his Captain's uniform zanpaktuo drawn and ready. Arashi's Gigai quickly ran to safety.

"Takashi!" Kenmaru called.

"Yeah?"

"Take this." Kenmaru used a Soul Reapers Badge to push out his soul and Takashi caught his body, "Take care of that while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes." Takashi ran back inside with Kenmaru's body and closed the door behind him.

"You ready?" Kenmaru drew his zanpaktuo as well and stared intensley at Arashi, "You know if we do this then I'll show no sorrow...and no remorse."

"Agreed, now et's get this over with." Arashi stated. The two looked at each both knowing that they would have to give it their all if they were going to win. Then both of them spoke in sync saying:

"Ban...kai!"


	42. Breaking Point

"Ban...kai!" Both yelled as they released their massive amounts of spiritual pressure. Kenmaru's black spiritual pressure surrounded him and took the form of two black angelic wings on his back, while in his hands he held two black shot guns. He threw off his Captain's Haori as he felt the rain trickle down and run it's way down his lean body. The rain fell in front of his eyes as it found it's way out through his black shaggy hair. With his bright sky blue eyes he looked at his best friend with no question.

Arashi stood as the rain went around him and his light blue and white spiritual pressure. The prayer beads hung from his arms and broad shoulders as his blonde hair was getting brushed back by the small breeze that hung in the air. He held his two black bladed, white hilted kasangi blades, he met Kenmaru's eyes with his own intense blue eyes. He did not leave this gaze, for if he did then Kenmaru would be the one to make the first move. The one thing he couldn't help was blink. Which is what started it. Kenmaru had appeared behind Arashi and had his gone pointed to the back of his head.

"So this is how it's gonna end..."

"Let it be!" Arashi yelled. Arashi swung his zanpaktuo and Kenmaru flew back, Arashi lunged at Kenmaru with both blades and Kenmaru shot at him. Arashi sliced one shot in half then continued to rush in at him. Kenmaru dove by the side of Arashi, got behind him and shot his back up. Arashi turned and called forth a lightning bolt that hit Kenmaru forcing him in the ground.

Kenmaru used his wings to push himself back up as he then shot two more blast of energy at Arashi. Arashi was hit by one, but the other he destroyed. Kenmaru rushed at Arashi and threw both his guns in the air. Arashi went to slash Kenmaru, but was stopped by one of Kenmaru's hands as he grabbed his wrist. Kenmaru then tossed Arashi over his shoulder. Arashi flipped over Kenmaru and slashed his back.

Kenmaru kicked Arashi in the stomach sending him flying back. Kenmaru caught both his guns and shot Arashi again. Putting his blades in the shape of an X Arashi charged at Kenmaru, this time as he did he caused a fog to rise and created tow tornados. Kenmaru flew above the tornados, but was still stuck in mist. Arashi came up from behind and kicked Kenmaru in the back sending him face first into the ground below.

"Kaminari Kuchiku-Kan!" Arashi raised both his blades towards the sky and from the darkened sky a large electrical dragon came forth and surrounded itself around Arashi, "Get'em." Was Arashi said to make the dragon go straight for Kenmaru.

"Great..." Kenmaru used his wings to bring him back then pushed his guns together and they made a single sword. The sword was a black blade with a red hilt that had a razor like tomoe as hilt. Kenmaru blocked the dragon and was pushed back into a building wall, he still took some damage from the attack though not enough to be seriously injured.

"Moho: Kaminari Kuchiku-Kan!" Kenmaru pointed his zanpaktuo at Arashi and summoned his own lightning dragon that chased after Arashi. Arashi stuck out his two blades and took in the energy.

"Thanks!" He yelled as lightning cackled around his body, "Now I have lightning as armor!" Arashi lunged at Kenmaru, but Kenmaru could see him clearly,after changing his sword back into his shotguns, as he shot at Arashi as fast as he could. Once Arashi got close Kenmaru threw his guns in the air, ducked down, cocked his fist back, and punched Arashi in the stomach. This punch threw Arashi back, while Kenmaru had time to catch his guns and shoot both of Arashi's shoulders.

"Guah!" Arashi ignored the quick pain and went for another attack. Though Kenmaru had met him back to back. Arashi tried to turn around and swing with one arm, but Kenmaru turned the same way and blocked with his shotguns. They remained in back to back position as the two would go from left to right, from left to right, and so on. Kenmaru leaped forwards to get away from Arashi, so he could turn around and shoot.

Arashi blocked both attacks and appeared behind slashed Kenmaru's back then kicked him in his leg causing him to fall. Arashi took advantage and stabbed him in both of his shoulders.

"That's pay back for my shoulders." Arashi commented.

"Shut up." Kenmaru replied as he used his black wings to push back Arashi. Once he stood Arashi cut him in half, seperating his toros from his legs. Or so he thought.

"Here I am!" Kenmaru called slashing Arashi's back. Kenmaru returned his blade into his guns then flew up in the air. Arashi turned around and began to dance his way up there. He appeared on the left, then the right, then left, then right and so on. He was trying to throw Kenmaru off by using his Flash Step in a pattern. Kenmaru quickly got a headace from trying to figure this out, which is what got him in trouble. He got slashed right across his chest in an X shape.

"Darn it!" Kenmaru yelled as his blood ran down his chest. Kenmaru smacked Arashi across the face with one of his guns then kicked him in the stomach sending him down into the ground. Kenmaru dove down and transformed his guns into his sword form and stabbed Arashi right in the stomach.

"Guah!" Arashi spat out blood as Kenmaru's blade went right through his back. Though Arashi had a plan, he shoved his zanpaktuo in Kenmaru's chest and raised the other, "Kaminari Yari!" With that a spear of lightning struck Kenmaru in his back causing him to buckle. Kenmaru retracted his zanpaktuo from Arashi's stomach and flapped his wings to carry him towards the sky.

Arashi struggled to stand, but he had to continue fightning. He looked at Kenmaru who still had half lid eyes and blood seeping from his body. Arashi felt the hole in his stomach and just grinned. He wasn't going down so easy. He looked back at Kenmaru and rushed him. Kenmaru did the same and both of them met gun to face, and blade to face. The two pushed back and looked at each other once more.

"Why don't you use this mask of yours?" Arashi called.

"Hmph, it's made to protect not to destroy." Kenmaru advised.

"Destroy what?"

"Destroy our friendship...eh. I take that back man. I hate moments like that. Let's just forget I said that!"

"Agreed." The two didn't hesitate to attack again. Kenmaru smacked Arashi with both of his wings, and Arashi was able to slash one of them. Kenmaru dove down and shot the ground where Arashi would land causing explosive to burn Arashi's back. Then Kenmaru shot him right in the same place he stabbed him earlier. Arashi threw one one of his zanpaktuos and got it stuck right in Kenmaru's stomach. He then touched his second blade to the prayer beads connected with the sword he threw at Kenmaru.

"Kaminari-Ha!" With that Arashi released an electrical surge right through his zanpaktuo blades and the prayer beads right into Kenmaru's body.

"Guah!" Kenmaru cried out in pain as the electricity tore him up from within. Arashi then pulled out his zanpaktuo from Kenmaru's body and grabbed it ready for another attack. As Kenmaru began to fall Arashi pointed both his blades back at Kenmaru's falling body.

"Kori no Kuchiku-Kan!" Arashi called forth a large wolf made of ice. This wasn't a normal wolf, this wolf stoo on it's back feet, its height was around six foot five, it had icicle claws and fangs, it's eyes were yellow like stars, its whole body was just pure ice.

"Sick'em boy." Arashi whispered. The large dog of ice then leaped into the sky, and caught the falling Kenmaru with Kenmaru's neck in its mouth, both of it's claws dug into Kenmaru's shoulders, and the talons on its feet were dug into his sides as it hung on for the fall.

"Guah!" Kenmaru cried out and cringed in pain, though he knew that he couldn't just give up like this. He wasn't going to die just yet. Kenmaru pointed one gun at the stomach of the large ice wolf and blasted right through it. The wolf slowly turned into water, but Kenmaru continued to fall.

"Mizu no Kuchiku-Kan!" Arashi yelled with his zanpaktuo still pointed at Kenmaru. Then the water from the wolf that Kenmaru destroyed turned into a large kraken that slammed Kenmaru down into the ground and began to beat him with it's multiple octopus and squid like arms.

"Get off me!" Kenmaru yelled releasing his black spiritual pressure and shooting the water made kraken causing it to be destroyed. Arashi was shocked that Kenmaru hadn't even used his mask to destroy his kraken. Kenmaru took to the skies as his injured body struggled to continue on, but he knew he had to do this.

"You know...the thing about Kyuseishu is that he likes to play jokes. He told me we only had two moves..."

"Yeah...so?" Arashi asked still laying down on the ground.

"He lied...Daburubasuta!" Kenmaru pointed both the barrels of his guns at an angle as a ball of yellow energy began to form, it was almost like there was a star between the two guns. Kenmaru shot this small ball of energy at Arashi, who saw it as no threat, "You might wanna move." Kenmaru advised.

"I'll be fine.." Arashi stood, but was the ball got closer he could feel the spiritual pressure compacted inside of it, and right before it hit he tried to jump out the way. The blast was too big, it went off like an atomic spiritual bomb. Kenmaru was able to compact the blast so it didn't damage Karakura Town.

"Guah!" Arashi stood in the crater of the blast using his zanpaktuo as cranes.

"You think I'm done!" Kenmaru yelled. Kenmaru then dove down with his blood stained wings shooting everything below him along the way as he got closer and closer to Arashi.

"Kaminari Yari!" Arashi lunged at Kenmaru as he summoned a bolt of lightning to come between them. Arashi used this as a distraction so he could slash at Kenmaru again. Though he felt that he had gotten one attack off on Kenmaru, he did not feel his second.

"Peeka..." Kenmaru was cut off as Arashi twisted and slashed him upwards from the waist up. Kenmaru just faded away.

"Boo." He finished shooting Arashi in shoulder.

"Guah!" Arashi fell to the ground and Kenmaru slowly descended to the ground and stood hoping that Arashi would stay down. The chances of that happening were the same for if a child who couldn't see souls was somehow able to kill Soul Societys Captain-Commander.

"We're not done are we?" Kenmaru asked as he stepped back.

"Never..."

"Then let's keep it up!" Kenmaru demanded. Arashi stood and Kenmaru got right back on the attack, ignoring the two blades stuck in his stomach with curtosy of Arashi he threw him in the air. Kenmaru dropped both of his guns and met with Arashi in mid air. As Arashi's body began to turn and head back towards the ground head first Kenmaru took advantage. Kenmaru dove down to ctahc up with his body, wrapped his arms around Arashi's waist and wrapped his legs around his neck. Kenmaru used his wings to fly them higher into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Arashi yelled.

"Ending it!" Kenmaru yelled back, once they were high above Karakura Town Kenmaru let gravity do it's job. The two were forced back down heading into the ground, Arashi was going to land head first, Kenmaru would just fly up at the last second. As the two picked up speed on the way down Kenmaru closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." With that he let go and Arashi landed in the same crater that was made from Kenmaru's previous blast.

Kenmaru limped down the slope of the crater and found his way over to his shotguns. He slowly bent over and picked them up. He dragged his body as far as he could with depression in his half lid eyes. Had he just killed his best friend?

"We're...not done..." Arashi whispered as he used his zanpaktuo to stand up on his knees. Kenmaru was shocked and looked over at his friend. He limped over and said:

"So this is how it's gonna end..." From the Vizards point of views it had seemd that Kenmaru held the barrel of his gun at the back of Arashi's head. Once he pulled the trigger Arashi fell into the ground as the skies cried furiously with neverending rain. It was over.


	43. The Survivors Return

"Huh...thanks Hachi." Kenmaru sighed as Hachi finished healing his wounds from his battle with Arashi.

"It is no problem." Hachi replied as he stopped his healing. Kenmaru stood up and looked around at the Vizards, he also saw Arashi's body since they didn't know what to do with it.

"Hey what do we do with this thing?" Takashi asked poking Arashi's body with his zanpaktuo sheath.

"Yeah we can't just leave him here." Mashiro joined in as well smacking him with her sheath as well.

"Hachi will check him out." Shinji informed as he walked up to a noew healed Kenmaru, "You ready to take on Penance?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hmph, you better be. I didn't do all that training with you for nothing." Hiyori announced.

"Yeah whatever. So I'm a head off to Urahara's now. So...thank you guys." Kenmaru bowed.

"No problem, come back whenever you want." Shinji advised.

"Yes sir."

"Don't die!" Hiyori yelled.

"Yeah I'll miss ya too Hiyori." With that Kenmaru was gone.

"Hey Shinji! You might wanna come look at this!" Hachi yelled.

"What Hachi?"

"Hmmm...thats interesting."

**XxX**

"Bankai! Hiho Zabimaru!"

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

"These are your bankai's?" Gekido teased, "You guys will never be able to defeat me."

"Hmph, you sure are overconfident." Renji commented.

"No, I just know more than you do."

"Well maybe withour help we can impress you." Rangiku commented as she came down with Toshiro, "Growl Haineko!"

"Girl, you've already impressed me." Gekido winked.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro stood before Gekido and beside his comrades as they all readied to fight Gekido.

"My turn I gues...ban..kai!" Gekido's spiritual pressure increased greatly, to where it matched all four of his opponets spiritual powers. As his zanpaktuo turned into a large flames surrounding him his red spiritual pressure took control of the fire and together it formed one large eight headed dog. The large brown, yellow eyed, eight headed dog breathed heavily as fire spewwed from it's mouth and fire hung from it's ankles and the tip of it's large hammer like tail.

"Meet Mugen no Keruberosu!" Gekido laughed as he took a lepoard stance he readied for battle.

"Let's go!" Toshiro lead his friends in to battle, but with one move Gekido got them to back off.

"Yaku Owaranai!" With that the eight headed dog turned into a large flame that devoured all of them causing them to take serious damage from the single attack. Each one of them had two dog heads of fire devouring them and trying to burn them alive.

"Hahaha!" Gekido called back his zanpaktuo and the large eight headed dog was behind him once more. There everyone in front of him fell, thy were burned alive. Whether they were still breathing was unknown to him.

"Next?"

**xXx**

"You're a tough one.." Jin said as he slid back. He had been fightning a man known as Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I guess I can say the same for you." The large man replied as he rested his zanpaktuo on his shoulder, while he cracked his neck.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use more power. So...bankai!" Jin's green spiritual pressure sky roceted as his zanpaktuo blade began to change. Actually his zanpaktuo began to diminish and he just stood with a smile on his face, he then shoved the remains of his zanpaktuo in his stomach. He actually stabbed himsefl.

"What are you doing?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"Simple...bankai. You see with my bankai me and my zanpaktuo become one. Raising my spiritual pressure, speed, stregnth, endurance, just about everything is raised as we become one. So meet my bankai, Mao Toareta no Sora!"

"Hmph, brign it on."

"Remember you asked." Jin said, and within the blink of an eye he was gone. Then he reappeared behind Kenpachi, "Shogekiha-ken!" A small tornado circled Jin's fist and he drove it right into Kenpachi from behind causing a large blast sending Kenpachi forwards.

"You okay?" Jin asked mockingly.

"Let's keep going." Kenpachi came out with his devilish smile, "This just got fun!"

**XxX**

"You truley are a tough one." Kashi complimented as he watched over Byakuya as he fought his fears. Kashi just looked at Byakuya lay there, he didn't move, he didn't struggle. He was just there.

"Brother!" A female voice yelled.

"Huh?" Kashi turned around to see a black haired and violet eyed girl coming to Byakuya's aid.

"Girl shut up." Kashi said as he raised one hand at the girl and she fell. She had just entered the nightmare realm.

**xXx**

"So here I am..." Kenmaru looked over the burning Soul Society through the darkened skies as ash fell in place of rain and the earth slowly opened up below. He looked around to see all the Hollows fightning and destroying what they could. As he searched for Penance he found something else instead, or more like someone else. With that person in veiw he was the first he went to.

"Hahaha! Die girl!" Gekido yelled as he readied to kill Suzume as he went for the punch that would call forth one of his dogs heads to devour her his hand was stopped.

"You touch her, and I make sure you live long enough to feel the pain of me removing your bones one by one."

"Ken...Kenmaru?"

"Hey Suzume, how you doing?" Kenmaru asked with half lid eyes.

"There...you finally have it! The fire in your eyes! I see it! It's finally there!"

"You see it now? Well I'm glad, because the fire you see is the same fire that is going to send you to hell." Kenmaru jumped up and placed a hand on the eight headed dog, he squeezed it's nose and it completley bursted into flames.

"What the? How'd you do that?"

"Don't worry, you'll suffer the same fate. You see these flames Gekido? This fire is your fire, the same fire that is going to burn your soul in hell! You wanted to see the fire in my eyes? Will it's the last thing you'll see!" Kenmaru stated, and with that he sliced Gekido in half with no hesitation.

"Ken...Kenmaru?" Suzume whispered.

"Don't worry, he's dead. For good, I made sure. Now I must leave." And gone he was before she could even blink.

**XxX**

"Gu..." Kenpachi and Jin were at odds as they both struggled to stand. Both had smiles on their faces as they looked on happily.

"We are even, you've impressed me barbarian." Jin stated.

"You are now one of my favorite opponets." Kenpachi stated.

"Thank you, but now I must depart for other souls must be diminished." Jin turned to see Mika killing another Hollow, he found his new target.

"Shogekiha-ken!" Jin rushed at Mika from behind and as she slowly turned around his fist got caught.

"You touch her, and you'll be dead faster than I can conger up a bolt of lightning." Mika smiled, it was Arashi. Arashi looked at Jin's eyes intensley as he did this he remembered what happened with Kenmaru.

_Flashback..._

_On his knees Arashi tried to stand to continue fightning, but it wasn't going to happen. Kenmaru, now somewhat annoyed, walked up and placed the barrel beside Arashi's head and pulled the trigger. Arashi watched the blue energy blast hit the ground and out of tiredness he just fell and gave in. Then after a good hour or so he found himself waking up inside some orange box like barrier. It was the Vizards, they had healed him. Now he was ready to go to Soul Society and help Kenmaru._

_Flashback over..._

"So you wanna fight me then?" Jin asked.

"We never finished our fight.." Kenpachi turned Jin around and Jin nodded.

"I'll fight both of you!" Kenpachi looked at Arashi and smiled, "How about we have a three way fight!"

"I'm down for that." Arashi smiled.

"Hmph, Captain versus Captain versus Captain level enemy. Interesting, alright ya blokes let's go!" Jin jumped up in the air, but was soon followed by Kenpachi was simply cut him in half. That fight was over. Once Kenpachi came back down and shook hands with Arashi.

"Good fight." Arashi then looked at Mika and smiled, "I'll protect you."

**xXx**

"Darn it!" Kashi yelled as he was forced back by Tenshi's zanpaktuo.

"Brign it on!" Kashi had already taken damage from his fight with Byakuya since he had awoke from his nightmare realm. Tenshi had created a spear made of pure white energy and threw it at Kashi. Kashi was going to dodge, but Byakuya caught him with his cherry blossoms wrapping them around his legs and arms, while this happened he was getting slashed since the blossoms were really swords.

"Guah!" Kashi yelled out in pain as the spear created by Tenshi had ripped right through his chest, killing him for good.

**XxX**

"Well Penance seems like I've returned." Kenmaru stated as he stared at Penance's mask.

"Yeah, you've controlled your Hollow. Good for you, but your Hollow powers are nothing like mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this mask on my face is a Hollow mask. It's a permanent Hollow mask. Do you know how much spiritual pressure you need to have to do that? I'm unstopable, espically with the powers of my zanpaktuo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever..." Kenmaru yawned and placed his hand over his mouth then looked at Penance with half lid eyes, "We gonna fight or what?"


	44. Final Battle: Winner gets Heaven!

"Let's fight somewhere else." Kenmaru stated, "I don't want anyone here to die because of the spiritual pressure increase."

"Agreed, whoever survives this invasion will get my respect. Which means they will continue to live, just under my rule." Kenmaru and Penance quickly vanished and they found themselves on Sokyoku Hill.

"Here? Huh...this place always seems to have some awesome fights." Kenmaru stated.

"Agreed, now shall we start?" Penance asked with his zanpaktuo pointed at Kenmaru, so far Kenmaru didn't even know Penance was already in shikai or what it's ability was.

"Yeah, I'll stay just like this."

"Let's fight." Penance grinned at the advantage he already had. Kenmaru had slipped off his Captains Haori and tossed it aside. Penance thyen lunged at Kenmaru, but was stopped by Kenmaru's blade.

"I wasn't ready yet." Kenmaru looked at Penance's mask, with half lid eyes.

"How'd you..."

"I know you're in Shikai stupid. I also know of your ability, that doesn't mean that I didn't see try to slash me on the way over here."

"What do you mean?" Penance asked somewhat nervously.

"You see Penance, I'm faster than you think. I saw when you went to stab me, so I quickly pulled ou my zanpaktuo and placed it back so you wouldn't realize it."

"You played me?"

"The fight started before it even began. Oh, by the way. Check your side." Penance looked at his ribs and saw a cut, from a sword.

"Your welcome." Kenmaru smiled, he then kicked Penance senidng him flying back.

"How'd you figure out my ability?"

"Because I also saw you slash my arm, and I felt nothing. Which could only lead me to believe that your zanpaktuo takes away the feeling of pain. Correctr? Also since you have a zanpaktuo with that power and a permanent Hollow mask I'm going to say you never trained for Bankai. Though its always good to have back up power right? So this I'm unclear about, so I'll just find out during our fight."

"You got all this just by Flash Stepping over here?" Penance asked.

"Flash Step? Oh no, I'm beyond that now. It's called Sonido. You see Penance the thing that you wanted to awaken so we could fight on equal leves, is the thing that is going to kill you."

"We'll see about that! How did you get so smart?"

"How? I've always been this smart, I inherited it from my father.." Kenmaru looked over at his Captains Haori, which was the same robe his father wore when he was with the Arrancars. A long white robe with a narrow V that went down and stopped at the waist, closed below the hips, then opened again at the hem and fell down to about mid-calf, with long sleeves where he could hide his hands, "Gin Ichimaru."

"I don't care. Let's just do this."

"Agreed." With that Kenmaru slashed Penance sending him flying back, "Also I predicted that if you do have Bankai that it would also take away your feeling of pain along with other things."

"Shut up and fight!" Penance lunged back Kenmaru and Kenmaru simply dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Penance elbowed Kenmaru in the face, then kicked him in his gut sending him flying back. Penance rushed at Kenmaru and slashed at both of his arms, Kenmaru had to keep up so he wouldn't have to rely on feeling anything.

"Ya!" Penance jumped up and dove down at Kenmaru, Kenmaru backflipped away from Penance and pointed his zanpaktuo at Penance.

"Bankai!" Kenmaru released his blue spiritual pressure which turned black as he began to take form for his bankai. His two angelic black wings spread out, while his sword turned into two black shot guns, "Rip apart the Heaves...Muteki Kyuseishu."

"Here I am!" Penance went to slash Kenmaru, but he jumped out of the way then shot Penance in his leg. Penance turned and lunged back at Kenmaru, as Kenmaru went to pull the trigger Penance was gone and appeared behind Kenmaru. He slashed Kenmaru's back then vanished.

Kenmaru was doing what he could to keep up, but was afraid he would have to use his mask too early in the fight. Penance slid on the ground, then jumped up with the point of his zanpaktuo aimed at Kenmaru's chin. Kenmaru swung one wing causing Penance to fly to the side, which he took advantage of and slashed at Kenmaru's leg.

Penance then stood and rushed at him once more, Kenmaru jumped back and shot Penance forcing him back some. Though Penance didn't stop he actually had more determination to keep rushing in. Penance held out one hand nad a red ball of energy fromed in the pal of his hand.

"Cero!"

"Nope!" Kenmaru shot the Cero and the explosion nearly blinded him with smoke. Penance came out from the smoke and stabbed Kenmaru. KEnmaru placed a barrel on Penance's back and shot him.

"Guah!"

"You thought this be easy huh? Well too bad!" Kenmaru yelled as he kneed Penance in the face, though with the spikes on Penance's Hollow mask he was also injured. Yet he felt nothing thanks to Penance's zanpaktuo ability. Kenmaru placed his foot on Penance's shoulder and kicked him back. Penance popped up and quickly rushed back in at Kenmaru.

"Daburubasuta!" Kenmaru placed his two barrels at an angle and created a small ball of yellow energy. With that Penance ran right into it and the impact was massive.

"Guah!" Penance was forced back, but reacted quickly by rushing in again. Kenmaru continued to shoot at Penance. Penance would block with one hand, then use his sword to slash the others in half. Kenmaru used his wings to soar over Penance and shoot his back while landing, just so he could rush at him again.

Kenmaru turned his guns into their sword form and clashed with Penance, Kenmaru was only using one hand while Penance was using both. Penance had swung hard at Kenmaru, who just stepped back and let the blades clash. Each time Penance would come down hard on Kenmaru, but Kenmaru would just back up and let the blades hit. When Penance raised his blade again Kenmaru turned his blade back into it's gun form and shot Penance non-stop.

"Guah!" Penance was blasted back, "You know what, I'll admit that you're strong."

"Thank you." Kenmaru smiled as he had various marks and battle wounds over his body.

"So looks like I'm going to use my bankai. I'll tell you right now, my bankai is somewhat similar to Jin's. I fuse with my zanpaktuo and we become one. I get stronger, faster, and gain some new abilities. Also whatever pain I fell, makes me stronger."

"So you're saying that the more I hurt you the stronger you get?"

"Exactly, ban..."

"Then hurry up and get it on." Kenmaru yelled somewhat excitedly.

"Kai!" With that Penance shoved his zanpaktuo in his chest and his red spiritual pressure spread out far and wide nearly destroying Sokyoku Hill. Then in front of Kenmaru Penance stood in a blood red like jumpsuit with various betls wrapped around his arms and legs with spikes all over the belts, he wore a steel silver metal chest plate, and in both of his hands he had brass knuckles that had blades at the end of them.

"Meet...Mutsu Fumetsu." Penance's spiritual pressure cloaked itself around him as Kenmaru just stood there with no care in the world. He stared with his famous half lid eyes and grinned.

"My turn..." Kenmaru grinned as he transformed his guns into sword form he stuck his blade in the ground and used his left hand to reach over onto the right side of his face. He then 'tore' on his Hollow mask.

The mask was black menacing smiling skeleton with white lines that ran down from the forehead to his chin, along with white menacing fang like teeth, on his forehead he had two horns that came out and were pointed upwards then the tip slightly curved back out, the mask reached back to the back of Kenmaru's neck so it looked more like a Hollow helmet. Then what topped it off were his famous soulless merciless black eyes that pierced and killed anything just by looking at it.

"No remorse, and no sorrow." With that Kenmaru lifted one hand and made a gun with his index finger and thumb, "Cero." A blue ball of energy formed at the tip of his finger and it luanched out hitting Penance dead straight in the chest.

"Guah!" Penance fell to the ground and just stood back up, "Thanks for that! I already feel stronger!"

"Rrrraawww!" Kenmaru's mask roared as he pulled out his sword from the ground and changed it back into their gun form. Inbetween his horns he made a small red sphere of energy that grew within size. The ball of energy grew to about the size of two basketballs, then it shrunk down to the size of a bouncing ball. The ball was blasted forward at Penance who once again just stood there.

"Bring it." Penance commented as he stuck out one hand and took the red Cero head on, though it did push him back. Penance, though no one could tell, was smiling. Then finally the ball exploded, the blast alone threw him off Sokyoku Hill. Penance jumped back up and rushed at Kenmaru. Kenmaru flew back with his wings and Penance punched him in his stomach.

Kenmaru felt nothing thanks to Penance's zanpaktuo ability, Penance then jumped and kneed him in the face where a large spike stabbed Kenmaru. Though his Hollow mask was able to protect him. Penance then landed a tough blow across Kenmaru's face, and he just ended up getting shot in the stomach twice. Two burning holes were ripped right through Penance's flesh, though he didn't care. It made him stronger. Kenmaru kneed Penance in the gut then shot both of his shoulders.

"Guah! The price for power!" Penance yelled as he fell to his knees, his spiritual pressure just increased even more. He held his hand out and in the palm of his hand he charged up another Cero, "Cero!" Another red Cero was launched at Kenmaru. Kenmaru shot the Cero and destroyed it witrh ease. Then Penance came up and layed his hand in Kenmaru's Hollowfied face.

"Cero..."

"Oscuras!" Kenmaru finished as both of them backed up and released a powerful black cero. Penance's was black outlined in red, while KEnmaru's was black outlined in blue. The blast was big enough to begin to rip apart Sokyoku Hill, actually the blast spread out to the Seretei doing even critical damage there. Sokyoku Hill began to crumble from the blast and the clash of spiritual pressures. Kenmaru stood and looked for Penance.

"Here I am!" Penance yelled as he punched Kenmaru in the back of the head sending him flying forwards. Kenmaru stood back up and tried to find Penance, but he became too fast.

"Here we go!" Penance yelled as he slammed his fist into Kenmaru's face, but Kenmaru retaliated by shooting two more holes in Penance and forcing him back. Kenmaru took to the skies ands turned switched into sword mode and dove down at the fallen Penance. Penance just layed there as his body began to change the pain into power. Then once it was done Kenmaru had landed driving his zanpaktuo right through Penance's stomach.

"Guah!" Penance cringed in pain, though he was happy. Kenmaru kept making him stronger and stronger. Penance then grabbed Kenmaru's zanpaktuo and pulled him forward. As Kenmaru fell forward Penance punched him in the face and he flew high into the sky. Penance stood and tossed Kenmaru's blade aside and watched him crash right into the ground.

"What a pitty...you're supposed to be the one to kill me? How can you? You weren't even able to kill your best friend! You even told him no remorse and no sorrow just like me!"

"Hmph...so you heard?" Kenmaru asked looking up at the darkened sky with his pitch black eyes. Once Penance stood over Kenmaru he shook his head in dissaprovment.

"It ends here!"

"We'll see." Kenmaru whispered, and at that moment Kenmaru's zanpaktuo drove it's way into the back of Penance's neck.

"Guah!" Penance cried out in pain as blood fell from his neck, "You freaking annoyance!" Penace oulled it out and stabbed Kenmaru in the leg, "I told you pain makes me stronger! So a kill shot like that is just going to make me immortal!"

"Whatever..." Kenmaru sighed as he called forth his zanpaktuo out of his leg and into his hand. He then changed it back into it's gun form and looked at Penance.

"You die here Kenmaru Ichimaru! Say good bye!"

"How about I say Daburubasuta." Kenmaru replied shoving both the barrels of his guns at Penance's face, and once he did this the small ball of energy exploded in his face.

"Guah!" Penance stood his ground, but doing this began to destroy his Hollow mask and actually do damage to him. Penance then turned away and backed away from the attack, knowing that his Hollow mask was about to shatter. Now relieved Kenmaru stood up and looked at Penance.

"I'm going to end this now."

"Oh yeah! How?" Penance yelled, "I'm immortal now! You can't kill an immortal!"

"Salvation Technique: Tengoku no Kuchiku-Kan." With his left gun raised towards the sky Kenmaru made a giant ball of blue spiritual pressure that could be seen from anywhere in the Soul Society, quickly the ball of energy was compacted into a small ball. Kenmaru pointed it at Penance and shot him with it. Penance stood there and stopped the ball with his bare hand. His first mistake.

The ball exploded and this time Sokyoku Hill did crumble and give way to the blast that cleared it off the map of Soul Society completely leveling it and driving Penance into the ground. This blast was more than enough also destroy and disinigrate the remaining Hollows that Penance had brought with him.

**XxX**

"What just happened?" Arashi asked as he looked on at the crater that took place of Sokyoku Hill.

"I don't know, but Kenmaru was up there." Mika informed.

"Kenmaru!" Suzume yelled. Quickly all of their friends gathered and tried to rush over to the crater, but the spiritual pressures were too great for them. All they could do was sit back and wait.

**xXx**

"I'm immortal! I told you! You can't kill me!" Penance celebrated his victory over Kenmaru as he stood in the middle of the crater, only thing is. His Hollow mask was gone. So the brown haired man stood there as he swept his shaggy hair from his violet eyes. He celebrated his victory. That was mistake two.

"Salvation Technique..."

"What the?" Penance wanted to turn around, but couldn't. Behind him Kenmaru held his right gun to the back of Penance's head.

"Kuro Ten no Kuchiku-Kan." With those words everything went black and Penance found himself surrounded in complete darness. Fire began to roar all around him and surround his him.

"What is this?" Penance demanded to know.

"This is one of my strongest moves. You see we are now trapped in eternal darkness. A black heaven if you would. We are surrounded by nothing but darkness, and with this all the darkness will explode."

"Wait what?"

"You surrounded by one large explosive. The darkness around us will explode, and possibly kill you. Not me of course, because it's move move and what not."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah of course. So later." Kenmaru waved a hand and with that the darkness exploded and withit Penance. Finally, it was over.


	45. End of the Road

Hey everyone! Since this is the last chapter everyone must leave 1 review! I thank you all for reading my story, it was fun writing it and reading the reviews. Writing this story has become a personal favorite of mine. I thank all who submitted Oc's and all who read. So if you are reading this you must leave 1 Review! Also if you guys are looking for another interesting story that will be starring a combined number of Ocs in this story and Neo Espada look out for the story Shadows of the Soul, a story me and Skiltz are working on together.

* * *

><p><em>2 Years later...<em>

All in line the Captains stood with there Lieutenants. On the left side were all the even numbered Captains. First Squad Two Captain Soi Fon, along with her lieutenant. A little off and behind Soi Fon was a female who looked around eighteen possibly ninteen. The woman had pitch black messy chin legnth hair that went wonderful with her gold eyes, along with her petite body and dark brown skin, she had a naval piercing along with another on her right eyebrow. The woman rubbed her back in pain from getting the Squad Two insignia tatooed on her back. This Lieutenants name was Ruriko Konashi.

Then by Soi Fon was Captain Retsu Unohana along with her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Then there was Byakuya Kuchki with Renji Abarai, after them there was another female who stood with her squad and Lieutenant. The new Captain of Squad Eight in place of Shunsui Kyoraku. The woman stood in her pale skin and emerald green eyes, her long firey red hair ran down to her waist, with some bangs that hung right before her eyebrows. The woman there was named Captain Suzume Sasaki, and her Lieutenant was Nanao Ise.

Then Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya with his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto stood by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Then on the left side there were the odd numbered Captains. First with Squad Three Captain Shuhei Hisagi. His Lieutenant behind him looked around seventeen or possibly eighteen. He had short spikey dark purple hair that could be mistaken as black, with dark indigo streaks running through his hair. On his len built body he had the tatoo on a snake wrapped around his neck that went down to his broad shoulders, his Soul Reapers uniform was missing some sleeves and right below the knee his hakama was cut, and for some strange reason he wore no socks or sandals. His eyes remained close as he stood by his Captain. This was Lieutenant Hotaka Gato.

Squad Five's Captain Tenshi Einshin stood with his muscular build and his crimson eyes. He brushed his hand through his short black spikey hair and sighed as his Lieutenant's patience began to grow thin as she continued to tap her foot on the floor behind him. His Lieutenant looked around the same age as some of the others. She had shoulder legnth brunett hair, slight dark skin, with bright green emerald eyes, she was lean and kind of built for a girl, and stood at five foot five. This was Lieutenant Hariko Takashima.

Squad Seven was after them. There the new head of the Kimura Clan stood. Mika Kimura Captain of Squad Seven. She had very long light brown hair that she tied low in a blue ribbon, the ribbon complimented her sapphire blue eyes. Behind her Lieutenant Kazuma Himuro. Kazuma looked around the age of his early twenties with his jet black messy hair, his ruby red eyes, and his well tonned body stood with Mika.

Squad Nine was next in line with their ear legnth blonde haired, ocean blue eyed, broad shouldered, well muscled Captain Arashi Kurieta. He had also had a pronounced jawline and sharp facial features. With him stood his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. After Squad Nine was Squad Eleven with Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi. Then finally Squad Thirteen with Jushiro Ukitake by himself, since he had yet to find a proper Lieutenant for him.

Here they all awaited for their new Captain-Commander. As they stood there in silence the doors opened. Down the walkway towards the Captain's chair was a man who looked around the age of eighteen. He had short messy black hair, along with bright sky blue eyes. His grin was somewhat intimidating as it went scaringly perfect with his skeletal like facial features. Ontop he wore a long white robe that was open in a narrow 'V' to his waist that revealed the shirtless lean body beneath, the robe closed beneath his hips then re-opened at the hem which fell about to the middle of his calf, it also had long beel sleeves that hid his hands. On the back was the insignia for Squad One.

On his waist his zanpaktuo was kept inside a black sheath as the blue hilt stuck out, with a silver guard that took the shape of two bent out of shape prongs. He walked up to the Captain-Commander's seat and simply sat down in it. He rested his left elbow on the chair arm, then rested his face on his fist and just looked around with half lid eyes.

"Well...I'm your new Captain-Commander...my name is Kenmaru Ichimaru."

_A Few Hours later..._

Arashi stood there with Mika as the sun slowly descended upon them. He simply smiled.

"You still beign forced to marry now?" Arashi asked.

"Hmph, no. No." Mika chuckled.

"Good, because that means that you can decide to say yes or no to me. Right?" Arashi smiled.

"Wait...are...are you serious?" Mika said happily.

"Of course." With that Mika jumped right into Arashi's arms and he swung her around with joy in their shared hearts.

"Yes! Yes!" Mika celebrated, a little overjoyed. They were going to get married.

_Meanwhile..._

As the sun descended upon the cherry tree Kenmaru just looked at the orange sky with his half lid eyes. Underneath his arm was Suzume as she rested her head against his chest the two just sat there and looked at the sky.

"Ruka?" Suzume spoke.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah if it's a girl."

"Why not if it's a boy?"

"No way am I naming my first born son Ruka."

"Well then you're saying I'm going to have to wait till I have a girl to name her Ruka."

"Yep."

"But it's a boy!"

"Haha, then we aren't naming him Ruka."

"Oh yeah? Then what? We'll name him...Gin."

"Gin?" Suzume repeated.

"After my father."

"No, sorry."

"Aww, why not?" Kenmaru asked.

"Because I'm not naming my first born son Gin."

"Jin?"

"No!"

"Ryuu?"

"Ryuu?" Suzume repeated somewhat amused, "Yeah."

"Nice, I win. Ryuu...our first child will be named Ryuu."

* * *

><p>Shadows of the Soul Preview:<p>

"The next generation are forced to face their inner demons, whether they want to or not. An unexpected enemy rises and is out to destroy everything Ruka and Ryuu Ichimaru know and love."


End file.
